The Dark One
by BlueBox3029
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? How would it change the world and the war. Could she turn a stone potion prof into a lover? Rated M for language, violence, abuse and sex. All the fun stuff :)
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the Malfoy Manor that night. The only light in the house came from the crackling of the fire in the large fireplace in the grand living room. A group of people were gathered in the living room. They were all dressed in black and none dared to speak unless he spoke to them. He was sitting in a large chair with his snake wrapped around his feet. He had in his hand a glass of Fire whiskey and was just smiling at the group in front of him. He liked how that made them all uneasy. This wasn't like the first time he was in power. Most of these people were only here due to fear. Only a few came back to him out of loyalty.

A noise broke through the silence. It made a few jump when it started. It was the clicking and clacking of heels on the stone floor of the Manor. It was the sound of not just one set of heels but two. Two women showed up in the door way, the older of the two had long blond hair that was turning grey. She had dull green eyes and was wearing a stiff long black dress. The dress was old, it went all the way to the top of her neck with lace, and the sleeves went down to her wrist. The bodice was tight but the skirt flared out. It looked like something from the 1900 not 1990's. The younger had black hair with red tips, her eyes were the color of lavender, and her dress was also black but unlike the older women the younger ones dress was thinner and flowing as she moved. The dress had more black lace on it and the neckline ended at her shoulders and she was much shorter than the older women and the bottom of it dragged the floor.

The people in the room turned to notice the two visitors. The older women grabbed the younger women's hand in hers and lead her in front of him. Both women threw themselves at his feet and bowed their heads. The older women spoke, her voice was deep, raspy, and cracked in areas, "My Lord we are sorry we are late. Travel is getting more regulated." He looked down at both of them and smiled as he rose out of the chair, "You are forgiven but I forgive only once." He said. He grabbed the older women hand and had her stand next him. "It has been too long, Aneliya." He hugged her as he spoke. He turned his attention to the younger of the two. He held his hand for her and grabbed it and lifted her to a standing position near him. "This cannot be Morgan? It was only yesterday she born."

Morgan blushed as she noticed the whole room was staring at this interaction. The room was full of people whispering at each other as the Dark Lord turned his attention to her mother. She stood next to him and gazed around the room. She noticed a few people in the room, one was looking on with disgust. She had wild black hair, a black dress much like her mothers and a crazed look about her. Her eyes moved away from the crazed lady and started to scan the room again. That's when she saw him, he was standing in a corner not talking to anybody or near anyone. He was tall with black robes, his features were sharp and not traditional hansom but something drew her to lock eyes with him. His eyes were like liquid mercury and the smirk on his face made her knees week.

"Morgan! MORGAN!" is the sound that broke the lock with the stranger. Morgan turned to her mother and smiled. "I swear, Morgan, you are going to be my death." Her mother said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Our Load wants to know more about you, child. Pay attention." Her mother hissed in her ear. "I'm sorry my Lord, I was noticing how lovely the house is." Morgan lied with a curtsy.

"Your mother tells me that you at 16 are done with school and is teaching now."

"Yes my Lord. I was accepted into Beauxbatons when I was 9 instead of 11. I finished my education with them when I was 11. After that I went to Romania study under a Master of Ancient spells and charms. I started teaching after I finished apprenticeship last year."

The Dark Lord laughed and smiled at her. The sound of his laughing sent shivers up her spine. Everything about him was evil, she could feel the dark magic in the room. Even though she taught last year at Durmstrang which was known for their teaching of Dark Magic, Morgan never liked the feeling that dark magic gave off. Dark magic made her feel small and scared, it made her heart feel like it shriveled up in a small ball. It was the feeling of being lonely and loveless.

"My daughter is brilliant." The Dark Lord yelled as he hugged Morgan.

At that the whole room turned around and glared at him. Even Morgan was caught off guard. She knew the man that was killed for his crimes after the first war and whom was married to her mother when she was born wasn't her father but no one ever told her that the Dark Lord was her father.

"Excuse me my Lord?" was all Morgan could stutter out as she glared at her mother.

"My child." He said as his long fingers caressed her back. "Your mother is a Veela and even I could not resist her, um, charms. Plus, I could not be the last heir of Slytherin. I needed another and your mother is powerful. Her power and mine would create a child of power. But I was not banking on intelligent, too."

Morgan just glared at him, she wanted to run out of that house and away from these people. How could she be his, how could her mother do this. Is this why everybody called her princess her whole life, is this why her mother was insane with power and her blood purity. Nobody would miss her if she took off right now. What was the worse they could do to her? That's when she felt him. The dark stranger in her mind. Nobody could get in her mind, Moody taught her how to block anybody who tried to enter. Her mind started racing as he spoke one word in her head. "_SMILE" _

Morgan did as she was told and smiled. The Dark Lord was a cross the room with her mother talking to the crazy women. He turn to her and stopped talking and just looked at her, the whole room went silent just as fast. He walked up to her and looked down at her. She just kept smiling as the stranger kept saying in her head. A tear was in the Dark Lord eye as he looked at her. "You look just like my mother." He said as he held her head in his hands. He turned his face from her quickly and yelled at the room "OUT! Everybody out now. We are done for tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not own Harry Potter or any characters!**

Morgan walked into Hogwarts three days later, it was a beautiful castle and much bigger than Durmstrang. That morning she got dressed and undressed at least ten times. At Durmstrang she would have just worn her black pants, dragon skin boots, and her white sweater. She wasn't tall like her mother but she did have better assets then her mother did and the white sweater showed them. She opted at last for her lose black sweater, black pants and her dragon skin boots. As she walked into Hogwarts her thoughts went back to May.

Dumbledore had met her at the end of the last year at Durmstrang and offered her a job teaching at Hogwarts. It wasn't all Dumbledore offered her, he also offered her a position with the Order. She was informed the Order was a group of people who were fighting the Dark Lord. Uncle Igor had pushed her into accepting their offer. After a month of working with an Aurora named Moody she was told she was ready to begin. The day before the students were to arrive she was to meet the other spy for the Order. All she was told was he turned during the last war and had been working both sides since. She wondered if it was someone from three nights ago at the Manor. She wondered if Dumbledore know she was the Dark Lords child? And if he did why didn't he tell her. Her mind was always racing but it was racing even faster when she arrived at the statue outside Dumbledore office. She told the statue the password she was given. "Lemon Drops" and the stairs opened to her.

She walked into a large office and she was alone. She sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and looked around. She noticed a large red bird in the corner. She knew it was a Phoenix and she was hoping it was time to burn. She loved watching them rise out of the ashes and be born again. She heard voices getting closer and sat still. The one thing her mother taught her was never go snooping and always be a lady. Her mother might be crazy but not being nosey had saved her many times.

"Morgan?" She heard a voice say in front of her. She looked up and smiled to see the older wizard who came to her in May. Since she met him she respected him right off. He was gentle and kind. Nobody had really ever been kind to her without wanting something.

"Yes, professor." Morgan stood up and curtsied.

"Morgan, it is time you met the other spy you will be working with. I would go through a bunch of introductions but we are having issues before the students arrive. We might need to put you in a house so the school will recognize you. Right now it isn't because you are under age. So, while we get this figured out I am going to send you with our other "help". That way he can get you started and up to speed and we can figure this out."

Morgan smiled and nodded.

"Severus, come in please. Morgan this is Severus"

She turned around to be face to face with the stranger from the other night. The look on his face showed what he was thinking. He was confused.

"Albus, you have got to be kidding." He sneered while glaring at her, mostly staring into her eyes. He had never seen eyes that color before. He had to pull himself from her eyes._ Severus she is 16 and you are not you damn fool_ He thought. "She is a child, Albus. Are we sending children into the snake pit now? If we are I volunteer Potter." He had the same smirk on his face that made her knees week three nights ago and it made her knees week now.

"No Severus, but this child is already a Death Eater and in the snake pit. We are just trying to keep her alive. Severus this is Morgan Fey Malvo. I assume you met her the other night at Malfoys. Tom was supposed to recognize her as his daughter that night. Did he my dear?" He asked as he turned to Morgan.

"Yes sir. But how did you know? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Not the time or the place last time we met. Now Severus please take her to the dungeon and get her up to speed on what she needs to do, report to and please don't scare her to bad." He asked with a look of pleading.

"Come" was all Severus said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him.

As they walked out the door the fireplace roared green and Mad Eye Moody stepped out. He had battle scars from the last war and to some seamed mad. Really, he knew the same way Dumbledore did that the Dark Lord would come back.

"Did she make it?" He asked as he fixed himself a drink.

"Yes and I sent her with Severus." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Dear Merlin, Albus, he will scar her for life. He isn't known for being understanding." As he plopped into the chair in front of Dumbledore

"No, but I do think it what he needs. I noticed when they were together something between them."

"Yeah, him plotting her murder." Moody laughed as he finished his drink. "What about this school thing. Are you going to have to put her in a house? Or will this bloody school realize she is a teacher?"

"I think for her safety she needs to be seen by the school as a student and by the rest of the Wizarding World for now. And the school has never had to deal with a teacher underage so it is forcing us. She will have to go into a house." He made the last statement to himself and not to Moody. "I know which one the hat will stick her in and it would be easier just stick her in there. But hat has to place her tomorrow night. But after that she should be ok. I'm hoping." Albus said with a trouble look.

"With the time I had with her she seems to cope well. And I watched her teach some and if she can handle those boys, these kids will be a piece of cake." Moody said while fixing himself another drink. "I would be more concern about the potion teacher then the students."

**Please leave a review and let me know how it is. Its the first time for me writing a Fanfic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is shorter then the last two. Hope you like. Please leave a review.**

In the dungeon Severus finally let go of her arm. It hurt as he pulled her down the stairs but she didn't dare say anything. At home that would be a slap across the face.

"When does the Dark Lord let underage witches into his ranks? Or are you lying to Dumbledore to get attention? Being a spy at 16 must seam glorious but I will tell you it isn't. So if that's what you're thinking you need to go home to your mother now. "His face was full of anger. Morgan couldn't figure out if he was mad at her, her mother, the Dark Lord, Dumbledore or himself.

"I received the Dark Mark when I was 7 by my mother." Morgan said as she lifted the sleeve on her sweater. There was the black mark against her pale skin. It made her cringe to look at it and mostly she kept it covered, like many other scars on her body.

Severus just glared at it. It was hard for an adult to receive a Dark Mark. You must kill when you get it but it make a child kill to receive it her mother must be nuts. "Why, how?" It was all that would come out of his mouth as he stared at her arm. He resisted the urge at that moment to kiss her arm or to hold her or both. _She is little, and those eyes and no Severus you can't think that._

"I don't know how she did it. I thought only the Dark Lord could but she did. It was my lesson on muggels and being friends with them. I would rather not talk about it, please. There are many things that I prefer not to talk about or deal with." As she pulled her sleeve down over the black mark." No I don't think this is glorious and if we are going to compare scars I have many already." She snapped back at him. She might be only 16 but she was raised with zealots to the Dark Lord. She learned very early how to hold her own and she had to grow up quick to survive.

He nodded and composed himself before going farther.

"When you are summoned and especially if you are summoned alone to the Dark Lord you must tell me or Professor McGonagall you are going. That way we know when you leave and when you return. When you return you will either tell me or Moody what was said, who was there and what happened. Do you understand?" He asked her. He was sitting in a chair in his study and she was sitting crossed leg on the floor in front of the fire. The fire's glow behind her made her hair shine even darker and her eyes even brighter. _Damn man keep it under control._

She nodded. "Severus?"

"You will call me Professor Snape in public."

"Yes, Prof Snape. How did you get into my head the other night? I have always been good at keeping people out and Moody worked hard with me to perfect it. How?" She asked

He looked stunned. He had assumed she hadn't been trained in Legilimency . It was so easy that night once she was staring at him to enter in. He saw she was panicking and was trying to calm her down. He had been sure that night she would have run. He knew if she had ran the Dark Lord would have hurt her or worse killed her.

"I don't know. I thought you hadn't. I will talk to Moody tonight about it, ok?"

Morgan nodded. _His eyes were so gray. She had never seen eyes that color before. Her heart beat faster every time he talked. His voice was so deep. He wasn't normal good looking but she never liked boys/men to be great looking. Oh Morgan, he is in his 40 and you are 16 stupid girl. _

His voice broke through her thoughts. "Morgan, let's see if the great Dumbledore has figured out how you are going to teach." He held out his hand to help her off the floor. As she stood there eyes met and for a moment something clicked.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva had stopped by before the feast to check on Morgan. The school finally gave her a room and a class room in exchange for being placed in a house. Morgan was promised it would just be a formality and since her birthday was October 27th anyway it shouldn't be long. Plus, Dumbledore promised she wouldn't have to be in classes. Morgan was relived, she loved school and excelled in all her classes but potions. She blew up more cauldrons than anybody in the known world. She just couldn't grasp the idea. Maybe if the potion master here was nice and understanding she wouldn't have a problem but she didn't think she could handle Severus as her teacher. He was cross all the time and from what Prof. McGonagall told her a terror to his students.

Morgan was sitting on her bed looking at the clothes she had laid out. At Durmstrang to teach she mostly wore sweaters, pants and her boots. Here she was informed she had to wear teacher robes and appropriate clothing. What did they mean appropriate? All her clothes looked nice. Only a few were short or tight and she never wore those to teach in. Minerva had told her to dress nice tonight. Morgan didn't have many fancy clothes or nice clothes. She didn't have much growing up and teaching only gave you so much money. Maybe she should have took the money Uncle Igor tried to give her for new teaching clothes. It wasn't much but he thought she could use the help. It wasn't much but she could have at least bought a new dress for tonight. Morgan sighed as Minerva came in.

"I don't know what to wear." Morgan said not turning around to the older witch who walked in.

Minerva turned to Morgan's closet and started looking. In the far back was a short green dress. The color reminded Minerva of Slytherin green. The dress was very simple A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline but the top had been altered to add an almost sheer green and silver coving that covered her wrist to the top of her neck. Minerva figures this was added to hide the Dark Mark. The bottom would be at the young witches' knees. _Oh to be young to wear this_ Minerva thought.

"Here wear this. I think you would look lovely in it." Minerva said handing Morgan the dress.

"Do you think it might be to colorful? I don't want to come off as dippy."

Minerva laughed and hugged her. She bent down and picked up a pair of black rose heels in Morgan's closet. She turned and handed both the dress and shoes to Morgan.

"No my dear you are young and aloud to be dippy at time and when they start to know you dippy will not be the first word they use for you."

Before the students arrived Morgan entered the Great Hall. It was interesting, the first thing she noticed was the ceiling. It was storming outside and it looked like it was storming inside. The students sat at long tables and above the flag representing the different houses were above them. It was a good thing she read Hogwarts a History before coming or this would all have been so strange to her. She noticed the table at the far end on her right. The flag was the same green and silver as her dress. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea she wore it this evening._ She thought as she sat.

Severus was sitting at the far end and looked up to see her enter. He had to remind himself to breath. She was beautiful. The green and silver set the red off in her hair, which he noticed the red got darker the madder she got. Her teacher's robes looked like a child playing dress up. He snickered to himself. She couldn't be more than 5'3" and if she weighed 120 she weighed a lot. She was staring at the ceiling and her eyes were glistening. Those eyes, damn lavender eyes. When she stared at you it was almost as if they looked into your soul. It didn't help they were large and deep. He noticed a few time since yesterday that when you looked into them you could get lost in the pain and emotion that laid behind them. _What was wrong with him?_ He thought as he adjusted himself in his chair when she sat down.

She took her place at the table between Prof. Snape and Prof. McGonagall. Severus could smell Sandalwood, Jasmin and parchment when she sat down. He looked at her hands and she had ink on them. She had ink on them the first night he had seen her, he thought it was strange then. Now after talking to her books were her life. She loved to read and take notes. She was talking to herself when he looked up at her face. She kept mouthing the word. _Prof. Black, Prof. Black_. He had to chuckle to himself.

Morgan was wrapped up in her own head to notice Severus. She was reminding herself of the talk her and Dumbledore had that morning. Dumbledore opted not to use her real last name with the students since one or two might know the Dark Lord's family last name was Malvo. He had her change it to Black. His reasoning was most of the Wizarding world was related to the Blacks or were Blacks nobody would question which Black she was.

The students arrived and the new students were sorted into their houses but instead of removing the stool and the hat like always it remained in place. A few students started to wonder why it was still in place as Dumbledore stood up and started his speech. For the most it was the same speech every year, until he came to the end.

"I would like to introduce you all to a new teacher here and with her comes a new subject. Prof. Black will be teacher Ancient Spells and Charms this year." He turned to her and clapped as she stood up. She noticed a few students clapping but most of them were staring at her. She remained standing as Dumbledore continued. "I would like to go into some of Prof. Blacks past. She is the youngest witch to ever graduate from any wizarding school, she is the youngest Master of Ancient Spells and Charms and the youngest teacher this school has ever seen. Now, please don't get the idea that she is naïve when teaching. She has taught for Durmstrang before. Because she is underage Hogwarts needs her placed into a house before it will let her teach. Prof. Black please come here." He turned to her and held out his hand.

Her knees were shaking hard and was ready to give out as she walked up to him and took his hand. The whole school remained silent. Most of the students were too shocked or stunned to speak. _A teacher who is so young she has to be placed in a house? How young is she?_ She heard through the silence a red head boy say to the boy sitting next to him. The boy next to him had glasses and shaggy brown hair. All Morgan could do was smile.

Minerva smiling took her hand and helped her on the stool. Before placing the hat on her head, Minerva bent down and whispered _"Breath, it won't hurt."_ In her ear. Before the hat even touched her head, the hat shouted out "Slytherin". The table with the Green and Silver let out a shout, and were standing. They were all cheering and clapping. The other tables the students were either sighing, glaring or had their heads in their hands. As she sat back down in her place, Prof Snape help out his hand, bent down and whispered in her ear "Welcome to my house Ms. Malvo." She looked up and he had that smirk on his face. She blushed all over and shook his hand. Severus caught himself wondered where the blush ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this one is really long! But it kind of makes up for the really short one. :)**

She had talked Dumbledore into fireproofing the ceiling in her classroom since the first lesson was going to be controlling fire spells. He had also gave her permission not to wear her robes till those lessons were over. No need to have a burnt teacher he told her with a chuckle. She had the chalk board the night before have the words remove your robes. Once the student's robes were removed it would change and say move chairs and tables. That way when she walked in they would be ready to start. She wore her black dragon skin pants, her white sweater (it was one of the few items that didn't go to the top of her neck. It ended around her shoulders but still hid her chest) and her black dragon boots.

She was shocked when she came in and the students were just sitting in their chairs with their robes on. She checked the board before walking in the room and it said in big words take off your robes. These students were going to be in for a shock when she was done with them. No one ever dare at Durmstrang not follow her orders and she sure wasn't letting these snots be the first. She smiled as she walked up to the front of the class room. These kids were her age but since she never had many friends her age it never mattered ordering them around. She looked at the class and in a loud voice said "I'm hoping this class can read."

A few students replied "yeah"

"Good, I was worried about the education standers you were getting here." And with that she pulled out her wand lifted the chairs up and tipped them so that every student fell on the floor, moved the chairs to the end of the room and with another flick she had the robes ripped off of them laying in a pile in the corner.

"From now on when I write something on the board you will follow the instructions or I will do much worse." She said with a smile on her face.

This time every student said in a clear voice. "Yes, Prof Black."

"Today we will be learning how to control Fire spells. Since you all wasted time moving things you are now behind. You will raise your wand to the ceiling. Make sure your elbow and knees are locked because of the power of fire spells can be strong and say. Incendio. Before you start I do have a few rules. If you bend your elbow to catch the person behind you on fire I will be the same to you. If you firebomb someone in this class, I will firebomb you and trust me mine is much worse than anything you can conger. Now at the same time let's go."

"Prof Black we know this spell." A blond hair boy, with sharp features said in the back of the room. He had two other boys standing by him, both were snickering with him. She could tell they were going to be trouble.

"Do you know how to say it or control it?" She said it frankly. "In this class we will be learning how to control it and use it without catching the school on fire. When I want to start a fire or burn something knowing how to say the spell will work but if I want it to do something or not let the spell get out of my control, which it can, I need to learn how to control it." She stared at the room "Anymore questions? No, then let's start."

She started to notice a few students started learning how to control the power that was coming out of their wands. Ms. Granger she could tell worked hard and was smart. She also liked showing off she was smart which was irritating. With the right pushing this Muggle could go far in the Wizarding world. The red head boy from last night, Mr. Weasley, she noticed would rather have Ms. Granger do the work and show him instead of listening. She learned Mr. Longbottom's name after he shot a spark of fire into her back. That boy should never have been given a wand, he didn't seem to understand how they work or even how to hold a wand.

Mr. Malfoy, was the blond hair boy from earlier, he was smart. Maybe even to smart for his own good. She met lots of boys like him at Durmstrang. Smart, good looking, coming from old pure blood families and interested in the dark arts more than he should be. _Malfoy, she heard that name before but where? Oh, that large house from the other night_. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, they were the boys by Mr. Malfoy, they were idiots. They must have an IQ of 37 between them. Mr. Zambini was talented but didn't talk much. She could tell he wasn't overly impressed with anybody. Ms. Parkinsons had a talent for trying to be next to Mr. Malfoy to the point of almost setting the entire class on fire. The Syltherine house was not impressive, nor was most of Gryffindor.

Then there was Mr. Potter, he took her by surprise when she realized who he was. She had heard about him her whole life and expected a great wizard. What she got was a boy who had no idea what to do with himself. She worked with him but she could tell he had a huge distrust of anybody related to Slytherin, in Slytherin or looking like a Slytherin. She couldn't blame him to much, most of the Death Eaters her mom told her were Slytherins. Dumbledore wanted her to help him and he was making hard to help him. She was sure some of that mistrust came from Mr. Weasley. She searched had searched him mind when he was letting Hermione show him what Morgan had already gone through. In his mind and saw he was jealous of Slytherins and deep down wanted to be one. Class didn't last long and she was glad the first one was done. Before they left for the day she informed them she would see any student who needed help or wanted to talk after her last class on Wednesdays and Thursdays. She cleaned up the class and got ready for her first years. She had little trouble with the rest of her classes that day.

That night she was trying to put some potion on her back_. Damn, Longbottom catching her on fire. Someone needed to take his wand from him. Damn her not pay attention in potion classes. She got by with the grade to pass and one summer potion class to get her ready to finish school._ The potion was kind of working but she need something stronger then she could make. It was late but she had to go to Madam Pomfrey if she wanted to sleep tonight. She figured down to her and back to her room and it was late so nobody would see her. She didn't bother changing out of her night clothes.

When she got in she could tell Madam Pomfrey was heading to bed but she came to help her with a smile.

"A student hit me with a fire spark today." Morgan told her as Poppy was looking down her shirt. "I just need some burn potion and I should be fine."

Poppy smiled and asked if it was Longbottom. _Well_ She thought._ She must not be the only one he has terrorized with that wand._ Poppy went to her store room and came back with nothing.

"I'm sorry sweetie I'm out. Why don't you ask Severus if he has some? If he does and some extra have him send some to me." Poppy said as she was walking back to her room.

"Its late, he would be in bed and I don't want to wake him. It can wait till morning."

Poppy turned around and looked at her "Nonsense child you are in pain and I need some for my store. Plus, he is usually awake still." Poppy said as she turned around and headed for her room "Come by tomorrow so I can check that again, night Prof. Black."

Going down into the dungeons this time of night wasn't what she had in mind. Maybe she should have changed before coming down here. She was getting cold. She had on a pair of short bed shorts that had snakes on them and a black t-shirt. She got to the door of the potion room and knocked. Maybe she should run upstairs and get a bra or even forget about this and try to sleep. As she was turning around he opened the door.

"What" He snarled at her.

"Poppy sent me down here because she is out of burn cream." She said in almost a whisper. She was looking at him. He had black PJ pants and no top. He was very cut and ripped. Her heart started pounding harder.

"Why does Poppy need burn cream at 11 at night?" He glared at her. He was looking at her in that outfit. He could tell she was cold and wasn't wearing much under those clothes. _Back out of the gutter Severus._

"Longbottom, Sir, burnt me today and I tried to make a week potion but potions have never been a strong point for me. I went to Poppy because the pain is bad but she was out and she sent me to you. If you don't have any I will go. Sorry for bothering you Sir." She said in what felt like one breath and was turning and was heading up the stairs when he grabbed her hand.

"I have something to help, come in." His voice changed to being much softer and deeper. He smiled at her and her heart started doing flips.

He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a little jar. He motioned her to come over and sit in the green velvet chair in the corner.

"Where did he burn you?" He asked her as she sat down.

"On my back. But I can put it on myself." She said as she was starting to panic. She didn't want him to see her back and the marks her mother had put back there.

"Don't be a silly girl." He lifted the back of her shirt before she could stop him. She closed her eyes as he gasped. Her back was covered in small cuts all over it. Some were old and healed the best they could be and some were new. She felt his fingers run across a few of them. It felt good and hurt at the same time. Her mother was known for her knives and the curses she put on them.

"Who did this to you?" He asked her as he kneeled in front of her looking into her eyes. She could tell he was concerned.

"My mother. It's her way of punishing me when I don't fall in line or when I don't act like perfect ,in her mind, pure blood." She told him with tears in her eyes. "I am supposed to keep them covered so nobody can see them. I asked you not to look" She took the jar out of his hand and started to stand up.

He stopped her and kissed her forehead. It made her made whole body go week. He took the jar from her, went behind her and lifted her shirt and put the cream on her back. Within minutes the pain stopped. He put her shirt down and handed her the jar.

"If you need help putting it on tomorrow come by. I don't mind." His eyes were smiling at her and all she could do was stare into them. She tried to catch herself as she threw herself at him and hugged him. But it was too late to stop it. Her arms were around him before she knew what she was doing. He stood stunned as her arms were around him but he put his arms around her and held her close for a moment. He normally hated human interactions but this hug felt good. He felt close to her, closer than he had felt to anybody in a long time. He sighed as she let go of him and thanked him for his help. He watched as she walked out of the door. _Damn her mother. How could she hurt something so pure and innocent? Damn him being so old. Damn Dumbledore for asking her to do this. And Damn the Dark Lord for coming back. _ He thought as he headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A week of teaching went by quick and she didn't have any more major problems from her students. A few first years ended up in the infirmary and one of the seventh years ended up in detention for causing a wind when she was lecturing on the different uses of Damiana. She learned that day not to wear a skirt to class, thankfully she caught it before it went over her head. More than a few students were having a hard time grasping some of the basics of ancient herbs. In her class she was teaching them not only what the name, proper and common, of it was, how to see it and besides the basic ones what could you use it for. Some of the planets they were talking about haven't been used in over a hundred years. To toxic, most people would say. Most of her class couldn't grasp past Herbology. Herbology is a great subject but you needed to look at a plant from all angles not just herbal ones.

Only four students had signed up. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Weasley. She was hoping Mr. Potter would but he wasn't interested in anything she was teaching. She was, however, surprise to see Mr. Longbottom on the list. Once they started teaching planets the boy exceled in her class. But Fire spells would be back next week so maybe it was a good thing. In Durmstrang she tutored on Saturdays. She enjoyed being outside and out of the classroom. It was a time to laugh and enjoy herself with her students. Her students enjoyed it, by the end of that year almost half the school would be outside looking for plants. It was a time she didn't have to be a teacher and just one of the kids. She was hoping this would be like that Hogwarts, she was starting to miss her boys.

That Friday night after teaching she was heading to the Library looking for a certain book. She had its sister book on spells but many of the spells had potions with them. One really had her interested if it worked. The spell and potion was used together and was supposed to counter any curse. She knew from looking at the spell the ingredients would be hard to find for the potion, since the book was wrote in 1536. She found the book the summer before when her and Krum was in Paris. Paris seemed like a lifetime ago, it wasn't as if she missed Viktor. He was sweet and kind, they did have fun together but they both knew the war was coming and their time was limited. Maybe that's why they had fun, they knew it was the last summer too. She was looking on the ladder in the section on potions when Prof. McGonagall came running up to her. She was out of breath, as Morgan climb down.

"Prof. Dumbledore needs to see you now." As she grabbed Morgan's hand. She followed Minerva into his office where she heard people screaming.

"You promised her she wouldn't be a student." Moody was screaming at Dumbledore while passing the room.

"I know but the books arrived today with the school owl. The school feels she needs help in a subject." Dumbledore said as she walked in.

"Maybe I could private tutor her. It would be better than being in the general population of students." Severus said. Behind him Moody was nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't think it will work. The owl even brought her school uniforms."

"Albus, but how is she supposed to keep their respect when she is in a class with them?" Moody said as he plopped into a chair.

"Ms. Black." Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked over to her. Moody and Snape turned around to see her standing there. "The school feels you need to be in a class. A class you seem to have issues with during your education."

"Potions" Morgan said before he finished. She was not liking this. The last time she was in a potion class she blew the class up. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Dumbledore nodded at her and offered her a seat. "You will be in potions during your break on Tuesdays and Fridays. Since you are 16 you will be with the 16 year olds. We were hoping with your birthday coming soon the school would overlook it. Severus will be looking for a potion study partner from your house."

"Sir, I am not talented in potions. I have blown up many cauldrons in my life." Morgan said in protest.

"That's why they school thinks you need help." Dumbledore said calmly

Morgan thought for a moment and nodded. Maybe she might master potions this time. Looking at Severus who was smirking, she thought or maybe not.

"Sir, one last question. Will I need to sleep in my house now or can I stay in my teaching quarters?"

"You can stay where you are, my child." He said with a laugh. "You may go now dear."

She curtsied and left the room.

"I told you old man she can adjust to anything." Moody said looking at Dumbledore

"Yes, but she shouldn't have to." Snape said glaring at Moody. "Tomorrow night we are having a meeting at the Malfoy's and I am sure He is expecting her to turn over Karkaroff. I was thinking of asking her where Karkaroff is so I can turn him over. She doesn't need to have that on her, also."

"No Severus she has to. She knows she has to and Igor knows she has to. He owled her yesterday with where he is. He knew when he talked her into this that Tom would be expecting her to." Dumbledore said as he placed a piece of candy into his mouth.

Severus sat down across from Moody after making himself a drink. "Why does she call him Uncle Igor?"

"Igor was the one who saved her. Her mother planned when she was very young that she would sell her off to a powerful, dark wizard at nine. After Maximo Korldorf died and the Ministry in Bulgaria took their fortune Aneliya needed money. They moved a lot and she got into her head the way to gain money back was making Morgan a wife to someone with power and money. Igor convinced her when Morgan was eight that Morgan was gifted, which she was, and should be in school instead of married off. He also told her the Dark Lord would want to marry her off himself when he returned. He contacted Beauxbatons and they, after hearing about her and testing her, accepted her right off. He took care of her with the understanding that she would teach at Durmstrang when she was done with everything." Dumbledore looked sad as he was telling Severus all of this.

"But even he wanted something. I don't think there has been a person in that child's life who didn't want something from her." Moody said raising his glass at Dumbledore. "That's why she is good at adjusting to life. It keeps her alive."

Severus thought about it for a moment. Even they wanted something from her, information. That's why her eyes are so sad at times and there is so much pain behind them. Who would have thought this child was a good idea. Did not her mother or the Dark Lord realize how hard this child was going to have it? No they didn't they both wanted power, they didn't look at her as a person but as a chess piece in both their game of power and control. He had to laugh to himself even with them both using her, she was using them in her own chess match with the Order.

"Smart girl "he said out loud and both the men in the room looked at him. He smiled and they nodded in agreement.

Saturday morning she put on a black skirt that was a few inches above her knee, pulled her hair up in a ponytail, put on her white dragon boots her mom bought her when she started teaching. It was the only thing her mother ever gave her that was nice. Her top was a black t-shirt with Krum's quidditch picture on it, in the picture he would fly around and come up close and pose. He had autographed it for her before she had to start teaching last year. He was sweet and nice but dump as a box of rocks, she laughed as she thought that. She looked one more time in the mirror as her hair was starting to frizz out of the ponytail. She sighed as she tried to flatten it again and after a few times gave up. She grabbed her book bag and threw some books in it and headed downstairs. She had told her students to meet her under the large tree by the lake. That way they didn't feel like they were in school.

As she was coming down the stairs and across the hall her ponytail was swaying back and forth as she walked and her skirt was matching the movement of her hair. Severus was coming up from the dungeons when he saw her and the way she was dressed made him realize two things. One she was only 16 and two she was hot. He realized at that moment he wanted her. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted Lilly. His body was aching to be with her and looking around he wasn't they only one looking. Most of the male population that was in the hall was staring as she left.

"Isn't there something you should be doing then loitering around the hall? Detention could be something." He said loudly as he watched the students scatter like bugs. He smirked, he loved doing that to them.

Morgan reached to tree and her heart sank. Her four students were there but they were dressed in their school robes. She had hoped she could be one of them even if it was a few hours. Hermione looked up and smiled and waved at her. Morgan walked up to them and smiled.

"I thought being on a Saturday you all would be comfortable but alas." She grabbed her wand from her wrist case and pointed it on her head. "I wanted to do this since reading Cinderella when I was a kid. Bibbitty Bobbitty Boo." Morgan's outfit turned into Slytherin robes. She sat down.

"New robes Prof Black?" Draco asked looking at her puzzled.

"Why yes Mr. Malfoy the school in all its magical wisdom has deicide that I need to retake a class I did not do great on when I was in school." Her smile was large when she was talking

"What class prof?" Hermione asked

"Potions. I'm not looking forward to it. I'm not very good and I'm scared of Prof Snape."

The whole group started laughing. That was the thing she had hoped for to break the ice. By the end of the tutoring three of them were calling her Morgan.

Ms. Granger was smart a lot like her and if she had people pushing the way Morgan had she would also be teaching at this age. Mr. Longbottom had no fear as he walked into the lake till it was almost to his waist to find some Gillyweed. Ms. Weasley was bright and pretty. With some people you can tell they have fun with life and she was one. Morgan hoped that wouldn't change anytime soon but with everything that was going to happen she knew Ginny would lose some of that. Mr. Malfoy was the strangest of the group. He wouldn't go into the lake, he wouldn't really move out of his spot. He wouldn't talk to the others in the group and barley talked to her. Morgan couldn't understand he didn't need this, why was he here?

After the group left Morgan was picking up the books when she saw him just standing there looking down at her.

"Are you going to watch or help?" She asked on her knees with her hands on her hip.

"You look like you got it, plus you look cute like that." Draco said with a smirk.

She glared at him and finished picking up the last book. She stood up and was walking back to the castle when he felt him walking with her. She stopped and looked at him. He turned and looked at her with a big grin on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy what do you want? You couldn't have any questions about today since I think you slept for most of it."

"Why Black?" Was all he said, her heart started racing and trying to come up with something. _Of course he was there that night or his father was. Of Course his father was it was his house and her mother is living in that house now._ Her mind was racing when she went to open her mouth.

"Is that why you were here to ask me a dumb question you already know the answer to?"

"No I was here to get more information on a certain plant. But my dad told me who you were and I was wondering why Black and why teach?"

"I am not talking about this here or anywhere anybody can hear us."

"Are you inviting me to your room, Ms. Malvo?" He said with a smirk and he put his arm around hers.

"I am not." She stopped. "Which herb are you looking for?" She just caught part of what he said

"I can't tell you around people. I can't tell you why either." He looked scared and was looking around to make sure no one was around. "Maybe we can meet tonight and talk." His smirk was back.

"I can't Mr. Malfoy I am expected at your house tonight." She could tell by his face he was disappointed. "But maybe tomorrow night at the astronomy tower. You can tell me your secrets and I can tell you mine."


	7. Chapter 7

She met her mother that night in her mother's rooms at the Manor. Her mother had moved in and was loving all the attention of being the mother of the Dark Lords child. Morgan worried that she was playing with fire this time. She had heard from Severus that the Dark Lord was unstable and she knew her mother could over step a lot. Her mother had on her stiff, black dress and her hair up in a bun this time. Morgan walked in to the room wearing the same dress she wore the first night she met the Dark Lord. She hoped no one noticed. Her hair was up in a high bun but pieces were falling down out of it. Her hair never stayed in place. Her mother turned from her mirror and glared at her.

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with your hair?" she asked Morgan as she walked over to play with it. "Why, oh why child couldn't you have gotten proper Veela hair instead of this mess?"

"I'm sorry momma but I didn't pick my hair." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Smack. The sound of it echoed through the room. Morgan was holding her face where the red mark was after her mother smacked her across the face. Tears were building up in her eyes but she knew crying was a sign of weakness. She held back the tears and lowered her eyes.

"You and your mouth will be my downfall. No man will marry a women who talks back to her superior and don't you be thinking you will be doing that tonight. This is my time to get back into power and you will not ruin it for me." Aneliya said as she sat in front of her vanity. She started applying charms to make her younger looking. "Morgan, will you please get me something to drink. Momma needs some strength."

Morgan went to the small bar that was on her mother's dresser and fixed her a drink. She started to wonder how many drinks her mother was up to know. When she spent the summer with her mother, her mother was drinking 6 to 8 times a day. She handed the drink to her mother and sat on the bed.

"I'm ready and since nobody will be looking at you anyway with me around we don't need to worry too much about your hair. Come Morgan, the Dark Lord awaits." Her mother was standing in front of her ready to walk out the room. She followed her mother out of the room and down the stairs. Maybe Severus will be here tonight was all Morgan could think.

Severus was talking to Lucius in the corner when they heard the crackle of Aneliya as she glided into the room, followed by Morgan. Her head was down but Severus could see a huge red mark on the side of her face. The stupid witch had smacked Morgan. He felt is blood boiling as Aneliya glided over to him. He looked up and saw Morgan had seated herself in a corner of the room.

"Mr. Snape, I have heard my daughter teaches at the same school you do." She said with a giggle of a teenager, not of a 50 year old women.

"Yes she does. Why?" He said as curtly has he could

"If she becomes trouble don't feel bad about using a rod with that one. She is stubborn as a mule and until she learns her place she will never make a good wife." Turning to Lucius as she finished "I was hoping your Draco would be here. All Morgan can do is talk about how hansom he is. It would be a good match don't you agree?" She started to flirt and laugh at this. Lucius just looked at Severus and nodded and excused himself from both of them.

Lucius scanned the room and found Morgan hiding in a corner. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She jumped as he did it and turned around hoping it would Severus. He heart sank as she say it was Mr. Malfoy. He could see on her face she thought it was somebody else. He had an idea who.

"I am not Draco. He couldn't leave school tonight to be here." He said with a bow

"Huh?" was all she could figure to say. Why would he think she was wanting Draco? Unless, her mother.

"I am told by your mother your heart pines for my son."

"Yeah and her heart pines for your money." She said before thinking.

He started laughing so loud it felt like it shook the place. His voice was deep but not as deep as Severus. She looked at him. He was good looking and you could tell he was part Veela but his face was that of someone who had been to Azkaban. Eyes were sunken in with dark circles under them, his mouth had hard lines around it and his eyes had pain in them. Even seeing that all she could think is she could have gotten that hair instead of the mess of her head.

"Come and meet my wife, she will love you." He said has he held his arm out to her.

"Oh look my daughter is listening for once. Think of the marriage, they will get the Dark Lords child and I, I mean she will get money." Aneliya poked Severus in the ribs and walked off to bother someone else. Severus looked up as Lucius sat Morgan down near Narcissa. He was happy Lucius had listen to him before Morgan and her bitch of a mother came down. That child needs a mother and Cissy needed a girl to spoil. Lucius walked back over to Severus and pulled him aside.

"So, who did she think I was? She jumped and I felt her heart race till she turned around." Lucius asked him smiling.

"I don't know?"

"I think I have an idea. Only one other man here wears the black robes I do and is the same height. So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"We are not. She is 16 and now a part time student."

Before Lucius could respond the snake moved into the room which meant he was here. They all stood and bowed to him when he entered. Aneliya was the first to stand and walked over to him. Severus could feel the Dark Lord was upset by this act. He pushed her to the side as he walked over to Morgan.

"My child, let's talk outside." He said as he pulled her Cissy side and led her out in the garden. Aneliya's face was red, she did not like being upstaged by her own child. She stormed to her room for the night. Before making to the stairs turned to Bellatrix and told her if the Dark Lord wanted her he knew where to find her. Severus laughed to himself. Bellatrix would be the last person he would tell that too. She hated anybody who gets more attention than her from her Dark Lord.

Outside the Dark Lord sat on a bench by Morgan. Morgan knew it was time to play her part in all of this.

"My dear child, I know Igor has taken care of you when your mother could not and I know he is the only family you have but your mother. But he turned on all of us, not just me when he sold us out the last time."

Dumbledore told her to not just hand it over, look like she was thinking about it. He told her to make him convince her why.

"I know my Lord but He has been so nice to me and wouldn't it be wrong to turn him over to be killed?"

"My sweet child, he has betrayed us and on his way to do it again. I don't want to see you in Azkaban with the dementors."

"I don't want to go to Azkaban." Morgan cried out.

"Oh course not and to stop that we must get to him before he gets to the Order."

"I see. I didn't know he was heading to the Order." She played with her hands in her lap looking down. She knew she had to do this but it wasn't easy. She started to cry a little. "He is in Moscow my Lord. He owled me the other day and told me he was on a Muggle train heading there. He would be there in a few days."

"My princess you have done well." He kissed the top of head. He got up and headed into the house. Morgan was left sitting there. Cissy came out and sat beside her, she put her arms around her and held Morgan as she cried. After a few minutes Morgan stopped and sat up. Cissy wasn't appalled that she cried. Her mother would look at her with detest when she cried.

"Feeling better little one?" Cissy voice was soft and strong.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry." Morgan said faking a smile

"My child its ok, what you did was hard. On a good note I am throwing a Halloween Party here in a few weeks and I have heard it will be near your 17th birthday. I want you to come and we celebrate both occasions. It's formal so I can't wait to see you in something other than black." She said with a wink.

"Oh, I can't I don't have anything I can wear and I don't have much money to buy anything. But thank you anyway."

"I will take you shopping, don't worry. I love shopping, it is the one thing I am good at. Now come my pet, we must get in before we are missed."

As Cissy and Morgan entered the room they could hear the Dark Lord shouting.

"What do you mean she is in her room and won't come down? Does she know who I am? I have requested her here and I expect her here now." He thundered at Bellatrix. Her head was down but a smirk was on her face. Morgan knew he meant her mother before they even entered the room. Why was she doing this? Did she think this was a game of power and if she did, did she think she would win?

"Morgan, go fetch your hard headed, dimwitted, bitch of a mother."

"Yes, my Lord!" She curtsied and ran up the stairs.

When she walked into the room the light was dim and her mother had another glass in her hand.

"Is he outraged?" Her mother asked with a smile.

"Yes momma and you need to come down now." Morgan begged.

"Not yet, get me another drink first." She threw the glass at Morgan. Morgan handed her another drink and watched her mother drink the whole thing. "Now it's time Morgan. Watch how a real women gets attention from a man."

Morgan walked behind her and knew one time her mother will go to far. Her mother glided into the room and up to the dark lord, she lowered herself on the floor in front of him. Her head was position in front of his crotch.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I wasn't feeling well and needed to lie down. Is there a way to make it up to my Lord?" He grinned down at her and helped her up. He held out his arm and led her to her room.

Severus came up behind Morgan and bent down and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready to go back to school?"

She looked up at him and nodded and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday evening she met Draco at the Astronomy tower. She had thought of not going but his mother was nice to her. She seemed to care. Something was wrong though, the way Lucius kept looking at his wife. The way he kept Severus in deep conversation that night. Even the way Draco was acting in school, it was as if he was scared of his own shadow. She opted to be comfortable and wore some black pants and her gray long sleeve top. She didn't even remember to brush the mess of hair on top of her head. When she got there he was already there and had on pants and a white shirt. She was surprised. Most pure bloods never took off their robes for anything. As she entered he bowed.

"Ms. Malvo."

"Mr. Malfoy." She smiled "Just for tonight why don't you call me Morgan and I will call you Draco. Don't think you will do that in class but right now it's ok."

She sat down on the floor of the tower and took out of her pocket a bent up cardboard box and a small green lighter.

"Do you smoke?" She asked as she motioned for him to sit.

He shook his head no as he sat with his legs out across from her.

"Bad habit and very Muggle but Viktor Krum got me started last year and they are hard to stop." She laughed with the cigarette in her hand. "Now you are here to confess your sins and secrets to me and in return I will confess mine to you." She winked at him.

He started by rolling up his sleeve of his shirt. On his pale white skin was the black mark. It was dark, even darker then hers. She shivered as she looked at it. She leaned across the space between them and ran her fingers on it. She could tell it hurt him and it gave comfort for her to touch it.

"You're not seventeen yet? Are you?" She looked at his face in pain.

"No, I'm not but the Dark Lord has entrusted me with a mission that I must carry out. I have to. I have to reclaim the honor of my family."

"What's wrong with your family honor?"

"My dad didn't get something he was supposed to last year and it came out he was a Death Eater. He was sent to Azkaban for a while but mom bribed a few people and got him released a few weeks ago"

"I'm assuming nobody knows he is out yet?" She asked him. He shook his head no. They sat there in the silence. He was staring at the end of her cigarette and the glow it let off. As she brought it to her mouth the glow would get brighter. After she blew out some smoke she turned to him.

"Why are you looking for a plant? This that what he gave you to do find a plant?"

"No, I need to do something else and the plant might help and be the only way."

"What are you wanting the plant to do?"

Poison was all he said. She knew what he meant to do and who he meant to kill. It was no secret that the Dark Lord did not like Dumbledore but to send a boy to kill him. The Dark Lord must have been betting on Draco not succeeding.

"Can you help me?" His voice broke her throw her thoughts. She looked at him for a second and smiled.

"Yes, I can give you names of some deadly plants. Deadly nightshade, Meadow saffron, Black bryony and even basic Mistletoe will make a person sick and could kill them if not caught or in large dosages. But do you want to do this?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked desperate for her to say yes.

"We all have choices in our lives. Even when we have others counting on us and we know the choices we make will hurt them soon, we still have choices." She brought the last of the cigarette to her mouth.

He thought for a moment and nodded. As she put out the cigarette and started lighting another when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They both stood up and Morgan put the cigarette behind her back when the trap door opened.

Severus was on his way to sit and think at the Astronomy tower that night. Lucius had been begging him yesterday to find a way to talk Draco into going to the Order for help. He knew his son wasn't ready for what was going to happen and he didn't want to put him through that. As he was lifting himself up from the bottom of the floor he say two dark figures stand not even three feet from him. He couldn't see without any light but he saw something glowing behind one.

"Who in the bloody hell is up here?" His voiced thundered in the room.

"Merlin, Severus give us a heart attack why don't you." Morgan grabbed her wand from her pocket and said Lumos. The room was lit up and Severus could see Morgan and Draco was in the room. What he couldn't help but wonder was why.

"I saw a glow from behind you? Are you attacking each other?"

"Oh, that's just my cigarette. Sorry love." She said as she put the whole thing out. Morgan turned to Draco. "I know we were talking but I think it's good he is here. Plus, I bet he knows already."

"About Draco's mission, yes I do." Severus was still trying to figure out what the bloody hell were these to up to. He watched as both Morgan and Draco sat down again. Morgan was patting the floor next to him to sit by her. He sighed, she always smelled so good but maybe with the cigarette smell she wouldn't be smelling great this time. He sat next to her, her smell was musky from the cigarette but damn she still smelled good.

"Draco was telling me about his mission without going into much. I guessed the rest. I was asking him if he wanted to do it. I don't think he does." Severus could see Morgan's eyes were filled with worry. And he knew what she was asking of him.

Draco was glaring at her._ How could she tell Severus all of this? Everybody knows he is the Dark Lords closest subject. Now he was going to tell the Dark Lord and he would hurt or even kill him and his family. Stupid Witch._

"DRACO!" he heard Severus yell.

"Sorry Uncle Sev. I was thinking."

"It must have been interesting I have been calling you for a few seconds. I have talked about this with your father and we both feel you need help and protection." Severus face was blank and his voice was to the point. "Morgan and I can get you help if you so wish it. If you don't we will not talked about this night again."

"What kind of help?"

Morgan places his hands in hers and looked at him. He felt as if those lavender eyes were peering into his deepest parts of his soul. She smiled at him. "The kind of helps that ensures you don't have to do this and helps you make it through this war."

"What about my parents?" He said as tears ran down his face. Morgan moved near him and held him the same way Cissy had done the night before.

"Your parents will get help also, if they choose it." Severus was glaring at Morgan. He was upset she was holding Draco. Maybe that was irrational, he wasn't upset she was holding Draco he was upset she wasn't holding him.

"When you're ready come to me or Severus ok?" Morgan said hugging him harder. He smiled at her and sat up strait.

"Now it's your turn for confessions. Why Black and why are you teaching?"

She told him and Severus some small parts of growing up with her mother. She tried not to dwell on the crazy part. She told them about meeting Dumbledore in May and of Igor. She explained why Dumbledore went with Black and even told them how she turned over Igor to the Dark Lord the night before. She made sure not to mention her crazy mother and the Order. Draco wasn't ready but he soon would be and then she would tell him about the Order.

Maybe when it was over she would tell both of them of Master Ralston in Romania. He was the one who trained her and taught her to control her emotions. And maybe one day she would tell Severus how Igor really has no idea that the Dark Lord is coming for him. How he thinks Morgan is coming marry him. His trade off for getting her in school. It gets hard sometimes keeping so many secrets but secrets are what keeps her alive.


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't see much of Severus the next day but her teaching kept her busy for almost all it. Two students had almost burned down the class room. Monday night her mark started to hurt. At first it was a sting, so she headed down to find Minerva to tell her but by she got down to the bottom of the stairs she couldn't move the pain was so bad. She let him bring her to him without telling anybody she was leaving. How bad could it be? When she arrived the only people in the room, besides the Dark Lord, was a man who looked more like a pit-bull then a person, Bellatrix and her mother. She bowed her head to him.

"Is something wrong my Lord?" She asked

"I sent spies to Moscow and he isn't there. You lied to me." He thundered.

"No he sent me the owl where he was. Maybe something happened to the train." She cried. She knew what would happened if you lied to the Dark Lord. Could Igor have set her up for this? How could he, he thought she was waiting. Her mind was thinking a hundred thoughts when it hit. They pain was so bad it threw her to the floor. She felt as if her head was going to break open. All she could do was scream. She had the crucio curse on her before but never this strong. The man who the Dark Lord called McNair came up to her and started kicking her. The pain in her head stopped as his boot met her face. As soon as he was done the pain returned to her head. Other spells were hitting her, she could feel some of her bones breaking.

But even with that pain the only thing that was registering was the pain in her head. She lost track of what was happening and what time it was as she started to lose consciousness. She could hear another man come in to the room. She heard him as if in a dream tell the Dark Lord they found him. The train was late. And she could hear him leave or she thought she could hear him leave. The Dark Lord called out to those in the room to leave her and him. She could feel he was now the only one in the room with her. She felt something warm and sticky all over. She tried to open her eyes to see what it was but she could barely open them. When she did get them open somehow all she saw was red stuff everywhere. For a moment she wondered what it was till it hit her it was her blood.

She passed out from the pain, she was brought back to reality by scream from a women. Her body was on fire and the pain was rushing all over her as somebody was picking her up. The pain of them touching her was to strong she felt as if her body was going to break into small pieces, she even in her head saw her body breaking. She felt them moving but didn't know where she was. Her head told her it was over. He was taking her someplace to dispose of her. Everything started to become cloudy again. That's when she heard him. He was calling her to him or was he? She didn't know anymore what was happening but she was positive Severus was calling her. _Stay, Stay, Stay Please stay with me_. It was Severus in her head. She felt her body being lowered in a bed and people were talking all around her. Severus was telling her to stay with him again. Where did he want her to stay? She couldn't understand. Why was everything hurting? Where was she? Was that Poppy? Did those people take her to school? Her head hurt too much to care. She wanted to sleep but her body was in pain. She could still feel the warm, sticky feeling on her growing. Was she still bleeding? Severus eyes were looking at her and he was pleading with her in her head not to leave. Somebody was putting something liquid in her mouth and she fell asleep.

When Cissy and Lucius entered their living room the scene was horrifying. Cissy let out a scream. Morgan was lying on the floor in a huge puddle of her own blood. Her body looked as if her body was in pieces. You could tell most of her bones were broken. The Dark Lord was sitting in the chair with his head in his hand.

"I thought she lied to me. She needs help! Get it for her." He said has he and the snake left the room.

Lucius picked her up, Morgan was screaming in pain when he picked her up and both Cissy and he flood to the school. Dumbledore, Snape and most of the Order was in his office. They were arguing about Potter and what he should know and not know. When the fireplace turned green and Lucius and Cissy stepped out holding the mangled body of Morgan. She was still screaming but her voice was gone. Snape was the first one to Lucius calling Morgan's name. In his head he was begging her to stay. Tonks and Remus ran down to tell Poppy what was wrong so she could get what she needed. Lucius took her to the infirmary and laid her on the bed. Dumbledore sent Moody to find a healer named Broudlin. He was an expert on Veela and had taken care of Morgan most of her life. All Severus could do was sit by her bed and in his mind he was begging her to stay with him. Poppy gave her dreamless sleep potion and sat and waited for the Romanian healer to come. Severus and Cissy stayed by her till the healer came.

He was a tall man, almost as big as Hagrid, and wore a fur coat. He had a large bread and dark, dull eyes. He walked with a walking stick, the stick was taller than he was and had a snake on top.

"Her mother again?" He asked the room. The room was still full of Order members. They turned to Lucius and Cissy.

Cissy shook her head, "We don't know but we do know it was the Dark Lord."

The healer grunted and nodded. He opened the bag and started pulling out potions. He had a dozen on the table before he turned to her and woke her up. She could barely talk but she tried to smile when she saw him.

"Malko edin drink. It will help." He spoke as he held the first vial to her lips. She tried opening her mouth. "Piya, piya malko edin."

He started pouring vials of potions down her throat. And when he was done sat down by her and started rubbing her head. He started humming a song that was off-key and had no real rhythm to it. Severus could see this wasn't the first time the healer has seen her somewhat this bad and he knew before this war was over it wouldn't be the last. He sat down on the other side as everybody but Cissy left the room to talk Dumbledore in his office. Morgan opened her eyes at Broudlin and smiled.

"Printsesa, you need to sleep." The healer's voice was deep and raspy.

"I heard him" she whispered, her voice strained and crackled. "I saw his eyes. Those gray eyes." The healer said something to her, it was low and Severus couldn't hear. But Morgan kind of nodded and closed her eyes. And she fell asleep. A stunned Severus sat there and just looked at her. _How could she hear him? How could she see his eyes? She couldn't hardly open hers. Are they connected somehow?_

**The Bulgarian words used was (I'm hoping they are correct. That's what my translator gave me. It always works for German.)**

Malko edin-Little one

Piya-Drink

Printsesa-Princess


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan was back teaching after a few days in the hospital. Broudlin had stayed till that morning making sure she didn't have many after effects. She was still in pain but for the most part she felt better. He had given her some pain potions if she needed them. Before classes started that morning she had walked him to Dumbledore office so he could floo back home. A few minutes later Severus was coming in to talk to Dumbledore when he saw the door cracked. He watched as Broudlin patted the top of Morgan's head. They had been talking Severus could tell and knew he was on the tail end of the conversation.

"Printsesa, no more. One day you will be killed."

"It will be over soon and I will be free." She was looking up at him. "I have it all under control, somewhat."

"Even a spider as a predator, Malko edin." He hugged her and turned around.

"Broudlin." He turned to her "Se trevozhi za mnogo po. Ne se pritesnyavaĭ, az shte se opravya." She said with a smile.

"Ne, nyama" And he flood out of the room.

He watched as she sighed and pulled out a crumbled box from the pocket in her teaching robes and her small green lighter. He hid behind one of the tapestries as she walked past. He knew where she was going. She was going to smoke in the Astronomy tower.

Before her second class she had a strong lecture from Dumbledore about following the rules. She agreed to make sure she let everybody know next time she was summoned. Her classes she was teaching was doing fine and she was into the routine of teaching again. It was her first potion class that had her stressed. It was Friday and her class was finishing up its experiment of an old spell that would make the person you performed it on turn to stone. The class was all about why some spells are no longer used. As the last student left Morgan magical changed to her Syltherine robes, grabbed her bag and raced into the dungeon.

She was a few minutes late as she entered the class room. She hadn't been a student in years and it felt strange to walk into a class full of students and be one. Prof. Snape Sneered at her as she entered and it reminded her why she didn't want this to happen.

"Ms. Black, you are late." He glared at her from behind his desk. "I hope you can manage to get to your desk alright. Your partner will be Mr. Malfoy."

Morgan looked around the room and saw a few student snicker at his joke. She headed over to Draco and sat next to him. He had the biggest smile on his face when she sat down next to him. He even put his arm around her waist. It was all Severus could do not to throw the book he had in his hand to him. They worked on their potion for an hour when the class was done. Severus had to meet with Dumbledore, he really didn't want to leave Morgan alone with Draco. He really didn't want to leave Morgan at all.

Severus left the room when Draco turned to Morgan and hugged her.

"I heard what happened the other night." He looked very worried.

"I'm ok, still having some pain but I don't like telling them. They get so worried looking. Just like you are now." She laughed at him.

"Morgan, he can't do this to you or any of us." Draco turned to make sure no one was in the room as he got up and shut the door. "Mom wants to go to the Order for help. She said if he did that to you, think of what he would do to the rest of us." He smiled at her. "If she does I am going with her. Dad still believes but I think that because he doesn't want to admit all these years he was wrong."

"I think it would be for the best Draco. You need to talk to Severus about this. I'm sure he can help." She hugged him and kissed him on the check. He blushed all over. "Now let's get dinner I am hungry." She said as she grabbed his hand and went up to the dining room.

She now had 7 kids in her tutoring program and one being Harry Potter. She wasn't sure what Dumbledore had told them about her being out a few days but most didn't seem concerned. She wasn't sure Harry was listening to her or trying to stay close to Ginny. Maybe his showing up would have something he might need to sink in. Draco still came every week and sat and watched everybody and never participated but he would walk her back to the castle after every study group and they would talk. Morgan found herself during the week in the library with Hermione studying together or just talking. She was really starting to like the Muggle.

Severus made a point to talk to Moody, He had promised her and he was only a few months late. That nights she was hurt she had told the healer she could hear him. How? After chasing down the bloody Aurora for days he finally got him to sit down and talk to him. He explained to Moody what happened the first night he saw her. Moody just sat there and nodded while Severus explained the thing. When he was finished Moody look up at him and shook his head.

"The only thing I can think of Severus is a connection somehow. I have seen people whose magic is connected being able to enter each other's minds at will. I have also seen a personal connection being able to do it. Do you like the girl? Did you like her the first time you saw her?" He asked Severus.

"Alastor don't be bloody stupid. She isn't even of age."

"Not answering my question. Very suspicious." He smiled at him

"I did you bloody fool. I don't know maybe. But wouldn't the connection have to go both ways?"

"Yeah. I'll let you figure that out since I'm a bloody fool." Moody stood up and flood out of the room. Severus was alone with his thoughts about her. _Her eyes, damn those eyes and that hair all over the place. Why couldn't she brush it every once in a while. Her laugh was high and perky and damn it why couldn't he keep her out of his mind. _He got up and noticed the bulge in his pants. _Damn that witch!_

Cissy was at Diagon Alley the Saturday afternoon before Halloween to help Morgan shop for a dress for the party. Morgan wasn't sure this was a good idea but Severus had pushed her into going the night before. Morgan started spending evenings with Severus in his library. They would sometime talk and most of the time they would both be reading. Morgan wasn't sure the last time she had seen her mother and the Dark Lord was the night they thought she had betrayed them.

Cissy meet her outside a dress shop and started dragging her into shop. Cissy started in the back of the shop. And started handing Morgan dresses after dresses to try on. Morgan liked the grey one with the long sleeves and high neckline. Cissy told her no. Cissy squealed and ran in the dressing room with a low-cut blue dress. It had a tight bodice to it and the cut was lower than Morgan wore The neckline ended right above her boobs and with the right bra you would see her boobs. The bottom flared out and ended right above her knee.

"You have to try this on." Cissy said starting to unzip Morgan out of her green dress she had on. Morgan was trying to keep the front up around her chest as Cissy was trying to take the dress down.

"Cissy I don't wear stuff like that." Morgan said still trying to keep her chest covered.

"Nonsense you are young and have a great boobs." With that Cissy had the dress off Morgan and gasped. Across Morgan's chest was cut into her the words Blood Traitor. Morgan grabbed the dress from her and held it up to her.

"When did this happen?" Cissy asked not even caring to ask who. She knew who. That crazy Veela that was living in her house.

Morgan told her when she was 7 she made a friend at the nearby village. He was a Muggle boy about the same age and his dad owned the Ice Cream store in the village. He would give her free ice cream and sit by her and talk. She told Cissy how her mother found out and grabbed her off the bench and smacked her the way home. When she got home her mother pinned her to the bed wrote it across her chest so she would never forget. That night she was woke up by her mother and a few of her friends. She was taken into the living room where the boy was. They had him tied up and was torturing him. Her mother told her she either could kill him or watch how they had fun. Morgan was given her mother's wand and her mother held her hand as Morgan said the words. In a green flash the boy was dead and she had a dark mark. Morgan was crying by the end of the story.

Cissy handed her the blue dress and kissed her head. "I think you should wear it anyway. You earned your stripes little one. Wear them with pride." And she left out of the room.

That night Morgan couldn't sleep, tomorrow was her birthday. This one was going to be different. She was going to have a party. Her mind was racing as she was looking at the blue dress, silver heels and silver necklace that Cissy bought her in her closet. She reached on her night stand and read the spell book again. A few days before Morgan has asked Minerva if the library had a book. They searched and searched with no luck and now Morgan was now wondering if Severus would have the book. She slipped out of bed and grabbed the book from the stand next to her and made her way down the stairs to the dungeon.

Oh why did she never remember to wear something warm coming down here? Her shorts and black Krum shirt was not keeping her warm. She knocked lightly on the door, hoping maybe he was asleep. She heard the knob turn and looked up at him. He opened the door half asleep. He must have fallen asleep reading. Through his sleep he saw her standing there. _Dear Merlin why didn't she wear more clothes to bed._

"I was wondering if you had a certain book." She said smiling hoping he wasn't going to yell at her for waking him. He was still in his teaching robes.

"What book?" He asked her sleepily. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She handed him the book and he looked at her and smiled. "Yes, Ms. Malvo I have this book. Come in." He liked calling her Ms. Malvo, it made her blush when he did.

"Ms. Malvo you have been in here many times and every time you act like it's your first." He joked with her. She smiled at him. He went up the ladder and got her the book she was looking for. He came down, stood in front of her and handed the book to her. She squealed with delight at the book.

"You have no idea how long I have looked for this book. Thank you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She stopped and looked at him but she didn't move her hands from around his neck. He looked at her and removed her hands.

"We can't Morgan. You are not of age yet and I won't do this to you." He said turning from her.

"Severus, my birthday is tomorrow and I turn 17. I am of age then. You want me and you know you do." She said almost begging him.

"Morgan" He took her head in his hands and kissed her. He felt her body heating up next to his. Her mouth was hot and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned in responsive to his tongue. He moved his hands down her back and grabbed her closer to him. His mouth started trailing down her neck, licking and kissing down to the base of her neck and back up. "Morgan"

"Yes" Almost dream like came out of her mouth.

"Its midnight. Happy Birthday Princess." He said as his tongue went into her mouth again.

**The Bulgarian words used was (I'm hoping they are correct. That's what my translator gave me. It always works for German.)**

Se trevozhi za mnogo po-You worry to much

Ne se pritesnyavaĭ, az shte se opravya- don't worry I will be fine

Ne, nyama-No you won't


	11. Chapter 11

Morgan moaned as she woke up and stretched. She was laying in front of a fire next to someone. She turned to see it was Severus who was holding her. Last night came rushing back to her. His tongue had talent that's for sure. They ended up in front of his fire on the floor as his hands started to explore her body. He kissed her down her neck and around the neck of her shirt. His hands went up her shirt and started to cup her breast, as his mouth found hers again. She let out a moan as his tongue started twirling around hers. He propped himself up and looked into her eyes. His eyes were like puddles of mercury. She got lost in his eyes for a moment. His mouth went back to her as his fingers started tracing lines on her inner thighs. That when she heard him in her head. What she saw was everything he was thinking of doing to her. She tried the connection and thought of his fingers pinching her nipples.

He shot up and looked at her as she giggled. "How did you do that?"

"I saw what you wanted to do to me and I just thought of something you could do. Why is it wrong?" She was sitting up looking at him.

"I don't know how you can do that or how I am doing this. What happens if the Dark Lord can get in?"

"I think we can just do it to each other. Nobody else can get into mine, just you. And I do like it." She started kissing his neck and he was moaning. He pushed her down and climbed on top of her

"So witch, you want me?"

She nodded at him biting her lower lip.

"I have a birthday present I have been wanting to give you" He sat up and pulled down her shorts. Damn he thought as he saw her black lace knickers. They were soaked and her arousal could be smelled threw the whole room. He pulled them off and gazed at her clean shaven pussy. There was no hair anywhere on her down there. He smiled at her as she opened her legs wider. He started kissing and licking her inner thigh and she moaned. She closed her eyes and bent her head back. "I haven't even got started, no cumming yet witch." He looked up between her legs. His head went back to work as his tongue started licking her slit. He parted her lips and found her clit. His tongue flicked it and she let out a loud moan. He smiled and started sucking it. She started wiggling and he held her down by her hips. His mouth was like magic to her. Krum never made her feel like this. She felt him stick a finger in her. He was pumping it in and out. He was sucking her clit harder and his now two fingers was pumping in and out of her. She felt on the edge of cumming.

"Oh Severus, Severus. More, please more." She was looking at the top of his head as she ran her fingers throw his hair. "Harder, harder, harrrrrddderrrrrr." She moan as her eyes closed and she moaned.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "Cum for me witch." That's all she needed to send her over the edge. Her thighs closed around his head, her hips jerked up and she opened her mouth, not a sound came out. He come back up to her face. He kissed her as his tongue explored her mouth. She could taste herself in his mouth. It made her hot and wet again. She started moving her hand down his body and found his bulge in his pants. She started rubbing it. She grabbed it and started stroking it. It was his turn to moan in her mouth. She pushed him over and climb on top of him. She started undoing his pants as he smiled at her. His smile was wicked, it made her want him even more. She pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time. It jumped out at her, she gasp.

She could feel it was big but she had no idea. His cock was 10 inches and at least 3 inches around. She had a wicked grin when she lowered her head on his cock. He watched her bobbing her head up and down. She was very talented in more than one area he smirked to himself. She started licking and sucking at the same time. He had never felt anything this good before.

"Morgan" he moaned as she started taking him all in. Nobody had ever been able to take all of him. She was trying and she might be able to do it. He closed his eyes as it felt like she swallowed him. He groaned as his hips started fucking her mouth. He grabbed her head and held it as he pumped in and out harder and harder. Her tongue would circle his cock every time he pushed it in her mouth. Her hand was playing with his balls. Her fingers were lightly stroking them. He couldn't take much more. That's when she took all of him, his eyes shot open and looked down at her. His whole cock was now down her throat. He leaned his head back and groan as he felt his balls getting tighter.

"Morgan, that's a good girl. Suck me. Suck me witch." He groaned as he gripped her hair pushing her down more. "I'm going to cum witch. Take it all. Swallow all of it." She moaned as she as sucking harder. He pushed hard into her mouth as he came. He didn't stop fucking her mouth for a few minutes. She lifted her head and with her tongue cleaned the last of his juice from her mouth. He grabbed her and held her near him and they fell asleep in front of the fire.

That Saturday went by quickly as she escorted the kids to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Harry were sitting at a table when she walked into the Three Broomsticks. She noticed Ron was sitting at another table by that irritating girl, Lavender Brown. Morgan noticed in class how she never listened. She was much more interested in the boys in class then learning anything. Hermione was waving her over to sit by them. She could tell Harry wasn't thrilled but she didn't know if it was her sitting with them or Ginny and Dean sitting in the corner kissing.

"Hello Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. How are you enjoying your day?" She sat down near them.

"We are fine. Harry and I got you this." Hermione pulled out of her bag a small brown package.

"What for?" As she took it from her.

"Hermione said it was your birthday this week and I guess I haven't been a great student this year. So I thought and Hermione thought to get you something." Harry said almost into his butter bear.

Morgan opened the gift and it was a book. It was a Muggle book called Jane Eyre. Morgan looked up at both of them with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much". She leaned over and hugged Hermione and got up and walked over to Harry. As she hugged him he jerked away from her. _He really didn't like her, like she cared. _

That night she was getting ready and was looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curling all over the place. No matter how hard she tried to get it to do nice curls down her back it would still look like a lion mane. Maybe that's why she and Hermione liked each other, neither had hair that would be controlled. She looked at the dress and couldn't believe how pretty it was. Her boobs were popping out of the dress, the bodice was too tight but she did look nice. It was nice not having to worry about sleeves, the dress just had to small straps. She was putting her heels on when she heard her door knock. She looked at the clock and knew she had to floo soon over to the manor. Her mother wanted her to enter with her. She opened the door and it was Harry.

"Merlin, Harry what are you doing here?" She smiled as she opened the door more. _What the hell did he want?_ "Come in. Is something wrong?"

Harry just stood in the door looking at her. He knew she his age and he knew she had a good body but he hadn't seen her in stuff other than her teaching clothes or her Syltherine robes. She was gorgeous and her smile was so big. He noticed the words on her chest. Were they carved on her? It wasn't a tattoo. Did somebody use a knife and carve Blood Traitor on her chest? Who would do that?

"Harry are you going to stand there all night or come in and talk. I have to be somewhere in a few minutes"

"I wanted to ask you a question." Harry said as he walked in. She closed the door behind him and sat on the couch in front of her fire. She motioned for him to sit near her. "What do you know of horcruxes? I heard its old magic."

She looked at the clock, what he needed to know about horcruxes was going to take all night. "It's very old magic and very dark. I know a lot about it but it will take hours to talk about." She stopped herself and looked at him with concern. "You aren't thinking of making one?"

"No, no I don't even know what it is. Dumbledore wants me to learn about them."

"Why don't we do this? I'm late already and you need my attention on this. Come by Monday after class and I can answer every question you have. Is that ok?" She stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you so Prof. Black. I will see you Monday night." He was leaving when he noticed her arm. He was shocked, she was a Death Eater. Did Dumbledore know this? Why would Dumbledore send him to a Death Eater? It made no since she was nice to Hermione and was going to help him. He was deep in thought as he left her room.

Morgan flood to her mother's room but it was empty. _This isn't going to be good. _She left the room and ran down the hall. She walked down the stairs and noticed that everybody wasn't in the living room this time. The party was in the Hall. The whole room turned as she was coming down the stairs. She wanted to disappear into the stairs at that moment. She saw Severus in the corner, he was staring at her. She heard, why_ are you late? Something wrong?_ She smiled at him. He heard her, _No stupid Potter had some questions._ He turned to her mother. _She isn't happy with you right now. I on the other hand have a few ideas how to get you out of that dress. _Her whole body blushed by the time she was at the bottom. Her mother was fuming at her and she knew not to go near her right now. Cissy came over and hugged her.

"My dear was something wrong?"

"No, Cissy, I had a student who needed help before I left." Cissy nodded and headed over to a group of people. She saw her mother making her way to her. Her eyes rolled and she tried to find someone to talk to. The only person who she could get to was Bellatrix. Her mother or Bellatrix? It was like choosing which poison you needed to take. And it wasn't helping Severus was in her mind telling her to hex her mother. Before she reached Bellatrix her mother grabbed her arm and dragged her into a corner.

"How dare you! You upstage my entrance. Where did you get dress?" Her mother was hissing at her. Her mother wasn't paying attention to what was happening around them. The snake had entered followed by the Dark Lord. The whole room was quite but her mother yelling at her. He noticed and was watching. "You little whore." She smacked her across the face. She went to smack her again when the Dark Lord grabbed her hand.

"Aneliya, it's time for you to go to bed." He told her. She glared at him. He walked up to Morgan and stopped. He just glared at her chest. "Morgan, my dear, who did that to you?" He pointed to her blood traitor on her chest. The room as trying to see what he was pointing to.

"The stupid child need to learn her place. I raised her to respect her blood status and the stupid bitch of a child threw all that away to be friends with a stupid Muggle boy as a child. I had to teach her a lesson." Aneliya said with pride. Morgan wanted to hex the stupid bitch but didn't dare in front of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord turned to Aneliya and backhanded her. Aneliya flew across the room. He grabbed her arm and said to her. "With me now" and with a pop they were gone.

Severus was the first one to her. He saw what they were talking about. He knew cursed knifes never healed and they would hurt always. He held her for a moment. Cissy came up and smiled at her.

"I am sorry I forced you to get the dress. I had no idea." She said but she was lying. She had hoped Aneliya would feel upstaged and loose it in front of the Dark Lord.

The rest of the night went fast. For Morgan it was dull, she wasn't into parties. Well, she was but not into these kind of parties. Most of the parties she was used to was loud, with lots of dancing, and drinking. After a few hours, she started to yawn. Severus came up behind her, and hugged her. He could tell as he was walking up to her she was deep in thought. She turned and smiled at him. He felt something wrong in her mind as if she had slammed the door to her mind shut.

"Ready to go back to school?" He stared at her eyes. They were blank, whatever she was thinking she didn't want him to know.

"I am, I'm very tired."


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan stayed in her room reading most of Sunday. Severus had given her the book. She was looking over her spell book and the companion book that Severus had. They were small and the cover and pages were browned by age. The pages and cover were made out of lamb skin and it was hand written. The spell book was called _Old and Rare_ by Simon Magus, the potion book was called _Infinity_. If Simon Magus had wrote the books then they dated back to the first century. If this magic was old then, most of it would be out of knowledge know. She found the ingredients for the one to cure any curse. Most of the ingredients should could get her hands on. A few would be hard, like unicorn blood. Hair of Veela she could get that from her mother. She would take the chance of her mother dying. Tail of a Nogtail, where was she getting that at? _Why was potion the subject she had to struggle with?_

She was also trying to see if the books had anything about bring the dead back to life. It might come in handy later, but nothing. These were old books how can they not have anything about bring the dead back to life? She had heard many stories that maybe witches in Ancient Egypt could. Maybe they were just stories. Morgan was thinking and was sure she had saw a book in the library about Egypt. Maybe she was looking in the wrong book. Morgan throw on her teaching robes and headed to the library.

When she got there she found Hermione sitting at a table studying. Maybe Hermione could help her. She knew this place inside and out. Morgan headed striate for Hermione.

"Studying? Morgan asked the Muggle witch.

"Yeah, O.W.L are this year and I need to get good grades."

"Um, don't you always get good grades?" She laughed at her. "I have a question if you want to take some time off?"

"Sure"

"I'm looking for a book on Ancient Egyptian magic." Hermione nodded and they both headed to look. After many hours Hermione called her from the back of the library. She found the only book Hogwarts had. It was large book and had a layer of dust on it. It hadn't been used in years. "That took some time, I need a break. Come on." She took the book from Hermione. "Let's go to the Astronomy tower for a while, grab your stuff."

Hermione grabbed her stuff and both girls headed for the tower. When they got to the tower Morgan made a ball of light from her wand and sat down. Hermione sat across from her, she watched Morgan take out a crumbled box and a small green lighter. Hermione laughed as she took out her own crumbled box and red lighter.

"At least we will die of cancer together." Morgan said lighting her cigarette.

"Why, if you don't mind Prof, are you looking for this book?" Hermione asked as she light her cigarette.

"My master use to tell me stories about Egyptian witches could bring the dead to life. With everything going on it might be helpful if we could find it. Anyway it would be cool to know."

"Was it fun?" Hermione asked looking at the young witch across from her/

"Was what fun?"

"Studying with an Ancient Spell and Charm Master?" Hermione brought the cigarette to her mouth.

"I would recommend if you ever get a chance to study under anybody to do it. It was great, he was a very special man. I think he was the first person I really cared about." Morgan smoked some. "I was lost when he passed. He trained me well and helped me understand I had control of my life."

Morgan started thinking about Master Ralston. Karkaroff didn't want her to go but she couldn't pass it up. She had promised Karkaroff if he would put off marring her she would marry him after the first year of teaching. All Karkaroff wanted was a way to get on the Dark Lord's side again. She didn't know it at the time why marrying her would allow him to do that. Now she knew what better way than to take care of his child and marry her. She spent three years learning under Ralston. He was a kind old man but he was cunning. Morgan had always knew how to control people but he took her to a new level. He taught her life was a chess game and the only way to get what you want was to be two moves ahead. He also taught her to be careful what she wanted, what she wanted maybe wasn't what was good for her. She smiled thinking of him. Hermione broke her thoughts.

"Prof have you ever thought of not teaching?"

"No, Hermione and call me Morgan up here." She smiled as she put out one cigarette and lite up another one. "I like teaching. I like being able to instil in others what I have had the chance to learn." Morgan paused "What about you and Ronald?"

Hermione chocked on the smoke. "No I mean I would but he has Lavender."

"He could do better and that is saying something." Hermione busted out laughing and couldn't stop. They stayed up in the tower for at least an hour talking and laughing. It was a good night.

Monday after teaching Harry came in. She was grading papers when he walked in. He coughed some and looked at her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sit Mr. Potter, I will be with you in a moment." He sat in the chair in front of her desk. He watched her finish up the work. This was not the person he saw Saturday night. Saturday night she was young and hot. Tonight she was stressed, hair pulled up and frizzing all over and looked like a younger version of Prof. McGonagall.

"Now Mr. Potter what was it you were asking me about again?" She had finished grading and was leaned back her chair.

"Horcruxes. I was looking in the library and came across the name but I don't know what it is." He was stammering some. She could tell he was lying. There was no book in any library about horcruxes, not even in Durmstrang. Only one wizard was ever successful in making one and no school wanted any child to learn about it.

"Mr. Potter I can't help you if you won't tell me the truth. I will only ask one more time, how do you know about Horcruxes?"

Harry didn't know what to say. Dumbledore wanted him to find out from a friend of his Slughorn. He had been a teacher at Hogwarts when Voldemort went to school here. He couldn't get him to give him the information. He had visited him six times and still he was no closer to what it was as when he started. Now Dumbledore sent him to this Death Eater to get information. Why was he here? Why was she making it hard on him? How could he tell a death eater that he wanted to know how to destroy Voldemort?

"Mr. Potter I am waiting."

"Ok, Dumbledore wants me to know more about them." He hadn't lied he just didn't tell her anything else.

"I can help you." Morgan eyed him hard as she told him everything he wanted to know about them. How to split your soul to make them. Why you don't make them. And how only one wizard had made one. Harry asked her many questions. She kept looking at the clock on her wall. They stayed talking till eleven that night.

"I hope that answers everything Mr. Potter." She stood up and handed him a note. "This should get back to your dorm without any problem." She handed him a note.

She was leaving when she ran into, literally, Prof Snape.

"Morgan, is there a fire?" He asked helping her pick up her books off the floor.

"I am tired, got talking to Potter and I guess I wasn't looking. Are you ok?" She asked him as he stood up.

"Potter? What the bloody hell did he want?"

"Something Dumbledore sent him to me to find out."

He grunted at Dumbledore sending Potter to find stuff out. The boy took it as an honor, what Dumbledore had him be was a delivery boy. "Morgan, may I walk you to your room or maybe my room?" She blushed as he put his arm in hers. They started walking down to the Dungeon in silence. She walked into his study and turned and looked at him. It took a moment for him to grab her and start kissing her. He was picking her up and she started wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall. His mouth wanted more of her and hers wanted him. His mouth trailed down her neck as she let out a loud moan. He backed up some and let her down. She started walking backwards as she was removing her teaching robes while their mouths and tongues were intertwined. He pushed her down in front of the fire and he removed his robes. She throw her aside relieving a short skirt and a green tank top. Her bra straps showed on both sides of the straps. He groaned and lowered himself on her body. His tongue traced the words Blood Traitor on her chest. She whimpered some as he did that to her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her.

"Some" She could see the worry in his eyes. "Its ok, it also feels good."

He smirked at her. She wiggled under him and bit her lip as she smile.

"You minx" He bent down and bit her lip. She moaned into his mouth. They spent few minutes exploring each other's mouth. They pulled away to catch their breath.

"Can I stay here tonight? It's close to midnight and I don't feel like walking up the stairs." She yawned as she asked.

"Come my dear and see my bed." He laughed as he picked her up and carried to his bed.

"Oh this is nice. Mine isn't this nice. I might get use to staying here." She winked at him.

"How about a cup of tea before we settle in?"

"Oh that would be nice."

When he returned with the cup Morgan was asleep on top of the covers. He smiled as he put the cup of tea down and lifted her up and placed her under the blanket. He put on his PJ and laid next to her. He held her as she slept. It was nice not being alone at night. Now if he could figure out what she was planning that wasn't going to work.


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks after Halloween flew by. They hadn't seen the Dark Lord. It was rumored he was in Russia looking for something. Her mother hadn't talked to her since the party and it was nice. One night they were at the Malfoys, Bellatrix was telling Morgan he was looking for the Elder Wand. Morgan had read the Tale of the Three Brothers. It was a children's book, a fantasy. He must be off to think it was real, right? Her potion class went by, slowly. Draco was a great partner he helped her to understand potions in a way nobody was able to but she had blown up one caldron already. About two weeks after Halloween Morgan had gone to Severus with the list of the ingredients for the potion she found. He was excited on her find, he had hugged her and ran out to talk to Dumbledore. Her searching for the secret to life as Hermione was calling it was coming up with nothing. Morgan guessed they were stories after all. Hermione and she would met up once a week to smoke and talk. It started out as school stuff but it quickly moved on to everything. Finally it was the last weekend in November. It had been a damp fall but today at least it wasn't raining. She was outside when he showed up.

He took her by surprise that Sunday morning. She was sitting under a tree by the lake reading when she heard his voice. Her heart sank for a moment. His voice took her back to Paris the summer before she started teaching. Igor had introduced them, he had no idea the spark they felt. She had told Igor she was spending the summer with her mother and her new boyfriend in Brazil. Viktor was a good friend and had been Igor's top student. He was graduated when Morgan met him. They had made plans to travel my Muggle train to Paris. She turned around and saw he was talking to Hermione. He had told her about a Muggle girl at Hogwarts, duh. She should have known it was her. She stood up and was trying to sneak back to the castle when she heard him.

"Fey, where are you going?" He strode up to her. He wasn't smiling or happy to see her but the feeling was mutual. Hermione was behind him, she waved at Morgan as she left. Morgan wanted to call for her to stay but she was gone.

"I was going to the Castle to get something to eat. You're more than welcome to come with me." She turned but he grabbed her arm and started dragging her away from the Castle and the people who were outside.

Severus was walking around when he saw Morgan being dragged by a man. It wasn't a student and from his distance he couldn't tell who it was. He followed them to insure that Morgan was safe and to remove the man if needed. They stopped a ways from him. He recognized the boy as Viktor Krum, the boy that competed in the Tri-Wizard tournament. His time as a double agent let him learn one very important thing. How to listen without being seen.

"What the hell did you do Fey?" Viktor sneered as he let go of her arm. "He is dead."

She looked at him as she rubbed her arm. "I made sure the Dark Lord trusted me. Do you think he would have trusted me if I didn't give him something."

"You didn't give him an object. You gave him Igor. Igor was a person." He was screaming in her face. Severus was ready to remove him when he noticed Morgan's face. He had never seen that look or that smile before. It was almost evil. He was liking it.

"I gave him Igor. Did you really think I wanted to marry him? I know you're not bright but dear Merlin. I wasn't going to be used again." Krum turned from her. "You helped me in Paris figure this out. You're the one who told me I need to take control of my life."

_Yes he did. He told her the last week with her in Paris. They had spent two months acting like Muggels in Paris. The first month they would party till the morning, drinking and drugs. She never felt as free as when she was high. It scared her when one night she felt like she was flying and jumped off a building. Lucky Krum still had his broom and caught her. She stopped the drugs after that._

_ They would spend their days seeing everything Paris had. She found a small café full of witches and wizards one day. They would often go before heading home in the mornings. The last month Morgan knew she didn't want to go back to a life that was laid out for her. She had asked Viktor to marry her. He turned her down saying he wouldn't do that to Igor. He left her no choice but to plan. Her mother was talking about the following summer going back to the Dark Lord. She had to get in with the Dark Lord but she wasn't sure he would win. She made plans to meet and impress the Order. During this Krum started calling her the spider. _

"I didn't mean to go out and kill someone. I meant get away from your mother."

"I didn't kill anybody. I just pointed out where he was to the one who killed him. Oh and getting away from my mother that would have been easy." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Morgan, you set him up. You might as well killed him yourself" He was in her face yelling.

"I think we covered that already. Yes the evil Morgan set up the saintly Igor."

"Morgan this isn't a joke."

"I'm not laughing." She sat down on the ground "I am a pawn in my mother's chess match with the Dark Lord. Soon I will be a pawn in his chess match with the Death Eaters by marring me off. Dumbledore treats me like a chess piece for the Order to gain information. I got them all. I'm playing my own game and they are my chess pieces."

"You are nuts. You know you are going to get killed? Nobody uses the Dark Lord that way. You know Dumbledore knows you are using him and how long is he going to put up with it?"

"He doesn't say anything if he knows, the Dark Lord is more worried about Potter than me. And I am working on my mother." She said as she got into her pants pocket. "Want one?" She handed him the pack.

"Thanks, what do you mean you're working on your mother?" Krum looked at her. "Fey, no! Plotting against your mother."

"I'm not plotting, I'm just helping it. You know her, it would happen either way. I'm just ensuring I have people behind me and seeing her for what she is." Morgan lit her cigarette and threw him the lighter. "Everything is fine, I am in control."

"Really and Broudlin was lying to me when he told me you almost died a month ago." He lit his cigarette and sat down.

"Ok, I had a setback." Stupid healer and his big mouth.

"A setback, Fey he almost killed you!"

"Fine I hadn't prepared for what happened. Next time I will be ready."

"Fey next time? Next time you will die."

Morgan sighed. "I know you are right but what choice do I have now. I choose to do it and now that I have I can't go back. If I do he will kill me." She looked at the burning end on her cigarette. "The plan was simple, I get in with the Order if the Dark Lord is stopped I was on the winning team. I go with my mother and get the Dark Lords confidence and if he won I would have a place. How hard could it be? I wasn't counting on a few things."

"What things, Fey." Krum smirked. "You didn't figure into all of this something. You messed up."

"Shut it Krum." She was glaring at him "Hermione is one. She is a Mudblood, if the Dark Lord takes control what happens to her? I can't let them do to her what they do to others like her. I like her. I like Mrs. Malfoy, she has been a good friend and sees my mother for what she is. I'm friends with Draco, he is trying to survive all of this. I think I fell in love with someone."

He looked at her in shock. "The spider has feeling? Is this like the Black Widow? You will mate and then eat him?"

"Shut it, Krum." She slapped him. "I had some feeling for you in Paris."

"Some? If I remember correctly you begged to marry me."

"I was young and naive in Paris. It was my first taste of freedom. I think I liked that more than you."

He grunted at her and finished his cigarette. He helped her up. "I don't think I will ever forgive you, Fey."

"I know, I'm not sure when it's over I will be able to forgive me either." He left her standing there in her own thoughts. She thought it would hurt when he walked away. She had cared about him but it didn't. Maybe she was becoming numb.

"Fey?" A familiar voice said behind her. She closed her eyes and hoped he hadn't heard everything. She turned around and he had his hands folded across his chest. "Care to explain, Fey?"

"Where would you like me to start?" She looked at him. There was no point in lying to him.


	14. Chapter 14

He walked up to her and grabbed her waist and within a moment they had apparate. She felt dizzy and sick as he let her go.

"We need to get your test done so you can do it." He smiled as he grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Where are we?" She was looking at a street that was nearly empty. It was damper and colder here than at Hogwarts and it was overcast. She could tell this wasn't a magic neighborhood. The street was dirty, the street lamps were broken and they street smelled like stale water. Many houses were boarded up, windows broke in some. The weather match the mood of the street, dingy and gray. They were standing in front of a two story small brown house. The house look as if nobody had been there in ages.

"Welcome to Spinner's End." As he opened the door for her. The house smelled stale and mildewed, the furniture was covered with white sheets and a layer of dust. It was damp and cold inside. The cold sent a shiver down her spine.

"Let me get the fire started. It will warm up soon." He looked at the fireplace "Incendio." The fire started and the room was starting to warm up some. He started removing the sheets from the chairs.

"Impressive with no wand. That spell is one of the hardest to control." She said as she turned to him. She was walking around looking at the books on the shelves across the room from him. Her fingers traced the spines of each book on the shelf in front of her.

"Sit." He commanded of her. His arms were crossed as she sat in the chair across from the one he commanded her to sit in. She sat down as she was told and stared into his eyes. "Oh no you don't." He said as he slammed shut his mind to her.

"That hurt." As she grabbed her head.

"That's the point." He sneered. "Now, Fey, would you like to explain a few things to me?"

She started biting her thumb nail and held her breath for a moment. "What do you want to know?"

"Why Fey?"

"It's my middle name and when we ran off to Paris Krum felt it was more Muggle sounding than Morgan."

"Did Igor give himself to the Dark Lord or did you set him up." He face was blank. His voice was cold and unfeeling. His eyes were like ice and his eye alone hurt her. She was biting her thumb again.

"Does it matter?" She smiled at him, trying to get him to thaw some. He stood up so fast it sent his chair falling on the ground behind him. She jumped in her chair with the sound of the chair hitting the floor. Within two steps he was on top of her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and raised her from her chair. A sound of pain escaped her mouth as he grabbed her.

"I don't have time for this." He sneered at her. "Legilimency" He roared at her.

She was trying to block him but she couldn't the more she struggled the more it hurt. She could see him in every memory she ever had. He was starting at the beginning, those weren't bad. He saw her growing up in shacks and run down houses. Never the same place for any length of time. He found the memory from when she was seven. She was trying to shut him out of that one but he forced himself in. _She was screaming as he laid her on the floor with him on top of her._ He saw her kill the boy at seven and her mother and her friends laughing as she cried about it. He pushed through more as he saw man after man come in and out of her life. Her mother brought them home, all Death Eaters. He saw her being exposed to parties where the entertainment was a female Muggle. He saw how she was force to watch as they would rape the women, torture her and maybe if one was kind kill her. If not she would die after days of this.

He saw her being cut, he felt her pain from the cuts. She didn't want him near those, she fought to keep those locked away. He wasn't going to let her have any more secrets. He kicked in that door in her mind. She screamed in pain as it happened. She had hundreds of cuts all over, some were small and some were large. Most were inflicted in punishment and some as her mother would take money from those at her parties. He saw her mother being paid to let some at the parties cut her and suck some of her blood. Or worse she would have them pay so they would practice curses on her. He watched as she screamed in pain as young Death Eaters would place the Crucio on her during these parties. He saw her mother taking her to Broudlin after these parties so he would heal her. He saw Igor at some dingy, dirty place. Igor was talking to her mother. He saw her being introduced at eight to Igor. She saw a small girl with sunken eyes, her hair was a mess, and her clothes didn't fit. He saw her mother flirt with him and take him to her room. After a while Igor came out, his clothes were a mess. He came over to her and smile. He patted her head and told her she would do.

She was using all her strength to keep him out of one memory. He had to see it. He held her tighter and used his strength to see what she was hiding. Most of it was a blur, he saw people moving around and spells being used on her. The clear part she was laying on the floor as her mother and her friends were standing over her. She was covered in blood as she was smacked again. She had to be eight or nine. Her mother's voice screaming at her,_ it will get worse if you don't do it_. She turned looking at the young women tied naked in the bed in front of her. He watched as Morgan lifted her wand and yelled _Avada Kedavra._ She didn't cry this time. He saw Morgan laying in a bed with Broudlin sitting next to her giving her potions. He was stroking her head and humming to her. He saw her start school and he saw the other children make fun of her. She excelled in her classes but had no friends. He moved past these fast.

Igor was arguing with her. _He had made a deal with her mother and it was time she paid,_ he was screaming at her. He agreed reluctantly to let her study under the spell Master. He saw the old man in the small cottage brushing her hair asking her what she wanted in life. _To be free_ was all she said. He watched her grow under the old man's eye. He watched the old man train her, take care of her and love her. Severus watched as the old man taught Morgan how to enter someone's mind, how to it so the person had to knowledge of her presence. He watched him teacher her dark magic, forbidden magic. How he taught her to control her emotions and how to use power as a way of controlling people. He watched as she mourned his passing and her confusion when he was gone as she had to return to Igor.

He found the ones with Krum. He could tell those made her happy but she was trying to keep them to herself. He bent down to her ear. "Oh no you don't witch." She whimpered as he entered those. He could see the meeting and how her heart skipped when she met him. How they lied to everybody to run away. Krum was running from his fame and she was running from her life. He watched as she got high and enjoyed her freedom. He growled at her when he watched them perform oral sex. She wouldn't go any further than that and Krum would get mad at her and leave. He cringed as he watched her beg Krum to marry her, she even promised him if he said yes he could have her. He saw the plan being formed in her mind, he knew she had no idea she was the Dark Lord's child at that point.

He moved past the teaching one. At last the ones with Igor. Igor wanted to play both sides and was using Morgan to do it. _He must have known who her father was._ He saw him introduce her to Dumbledore and he watched as she performed Imperio on him when they sat down with Dumbledore. _That's why Dumbledore thought Igor was agreeing._ She had set him up. Before leaving she promised she would meet him and marry him in Russia. She felt nothing when she gave him to the Dark Lord, just relief. The relief brought tears and watched as Cissy held her. He saw her how she was trying to get the Dark Lord to kill her mother. She didn't want to dirty her hands. He saw her hatred of McNair and Bellatrix. He saw her plotting how to destroy both. He saw her plotting on how to save Draco and him from the Dark Lord.

He saw himself in her mind. She relaxed under him as he started looking at those. He could see she wanted him, she need him. In her dark and twisted way she loved him. Her heart would beat faster just thinking of him. She would soak through her knickers by the end of potion class. He felt his cock get harder as he watched her touch herself at night thinking of him. She was getting wet with him looking at them. He could smell her arousal and she started wiggling under him. He saw her feelings for Hermione, she regarded her as a friend. The way it looked her first friend ever. He saw the nights at the Astronomy tower smoking and laughing. He squeezed her arms as he saw her heart skipped when Draco was near. She didn't feel the same as she felt for him but she did like him. That was all he wanted to see. He broke the connection. She opened her eyes. Most people have tears in their eyes after that, her were like ice. He went to kiss her and she turned her head from him.

He got up and she was curled up on the floor. He picked up the chair and sat down. He kept his hand together as he watched her. After while he broke the silence.

"You are playing everybody, even the Dark Lord. You must think you are powerful to go against him. Even Dumbledore wouldn't dare play the game you are."

"I'm not powerful I'm desperate." Her voice was week as she turned and faced him. She sat up and pulled her knees close to her.

He got up and kneeled by her. He took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead. "I don't think less of you for trying but you are over your head."

She nodded, her voice hurt to talk. To many memories in her head, most of these she kept locked up.

"Morgan?" He looked into her eyes. She looked up at him. He was expecting tears but there wasn't any. He kissed her deep and hard. She moaned some as he pulled her closer. He lowered her to the floor as he laid on top of her.

"Do you want me?" She asked him.

"You tell me." Severus had his eyes locked with her.

"Legilimency" She whispered.

She saw his whole life before her, he didn't fight her or stop her from seeing anything. She saw him as a lonely little boy, his meeting Lily and starting school. She saw a boy that looked like Harry torturing him. He had called the red head girl Lily a Mudblood. His trying to win her back and her marrying Potter.

His role with the death eaters and turning to the order. He held Lily's body as Harry cried and was watching over Harry in school. His whole life went through her head. She came to her the first night. How he noticed her, he wanted anybody since Lily. How he was shocked and upset to see her as a spy. He wanted her, his body and his mind need her. He wanted her body under his and her in his bed every night. She broke the connection and smiled at him.

"Well? Do I want you?"

"Yes" She grabbed him and brought him close to her. "Take me tonight." She whispered in his ear.

"Morgan are you a virgin? I saw but never saw you with anybody in that way."

"Yes"

"Are you sure you want it with me?"

"Yes"

He sat up looking down at her laying on the floor. She took her shirt off as she laid there. She didn't have anything on under her shirt. He moaned as his hands moved to massage those perfect globes. He pinched each nipple and watched as it grew. He leaned his mouth down on the left one and started to lightly lick it. She moaned as her body started wiggling under him. He moved over to the right one and took the nipple into his mouth and started sucking it lightly. She smiled as he raised his head and looked at her. His hands started unbuttoning her pants as his mouth and tongue went back to work on her breasts. As he pulled them down he noticed she had nothing on underneath.

"Were we expecting today?" He looked at her as his hand started rubbing between her legs.

"No, I didn't feel like underwear today." She got out as she was moaning.

His finger found her clit and started rubbing her, she leaned her head back as let out a sound. His was biting her nipples lightly as his rubbing increased. She pushed his hand away and pushed him back. He was startled until he realized she wanted him. She pushed him on his back and started removing his clothes. Once he was naked under her she climbed on top of him. He could feel her hot slit rubbing his cock as she started sucking lightly on his neck. She worked her way down to his nipples. He let out a loud growl as she bit his nipple. The pain was sharp and very erotic. She kissed and sucked her way down his firm stomach to his cock.

He gasp as she took his whole cock in her mouth at one time. It was all he could to stop from exploding in her mouth. He had to stop her from moving her mouth until he was ready. She looked at him and smiled the best she could with the whole thing down her throat. He was ready again and she started bobbing up and down. The sound of her mouth sucking and licking his large cock filled the room, it was only broke by a moan that would leave his lips. Her fingers started lightly rubbing his balls, it was all he could take. She knew that sent him over the edge. He grabbed her head and pushed his cock deep into her mouth as he came. He came hard this time. His juice was all over her mouth, he watched as she licked every bit of it. He could feel his cock getting hard again.

"Morgan" As he grabbed her and brought her near him. "This will hurt a lot at first and I don't have anything here that will stop it from hurting. Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"No, now." Her eyes were in a daze. She need it now.

"Lay on your back." He ordered and she followed. "Open your legs wide"

He climb on her and placed her hand over her stomach. She felt it flip for a second. "Contraception spell." He said. She nodded.

He placed his cock near her opening. "You can scream if you need to." He saw her starting to bite her lip.

He started pushing his cock into her. Merlin she was tight, hot and so wet. She whimpered some as he went slowly in. He pulled out some and pushed in bit further this time stretching her to fit him. He watched as she was fighting off the pain. He pulled out and pushed in feeling her tightness around his cock and stopped when he felt her hymen. He bent down to her ear. "Put your arms around my neck, and after this it will feel better I promise." Her arms went around his neck as he pulled out some and with one large thrust broke it. She made a small scream in his ear as he broke it. He started pumping her harder now and pushing further into her. At first he could see she was in pain adjusting to his size but after a few seconds her eyes were one him. They were glistening.

"Harder" She moaned

He started fucking her harder and got his whole size in her. His balls were slapping her ass as he pounded into her. "Yes. Feels…Goooood." She closed her eyes. Her hips were pushing back now and he was matching her speed. He felt her tighten around him as her back was arching, he knew she was ready to cum. He was too. "Are you going to cum for me, princess?" He whispered in her ear. He was going to explode any moment. She was tightening around his cock. It couldn't take much more. "I'm cumming Severus." S

She screamed. He felt her body tighten, it was all he needed as his explode in her.

They laid naked on the floor trying to catch their breath in each other's arms for a while. She sighed. "Are you ok, Morgan?" He was worried she was regretting what happened. He felt her in his mind. It was like she was tiptoeing through as not to disturb him_. I'm very happy and don't want to go back to life._ He heard her in his mind. They closed their eyes as neither was ready to leave and deal with life.

"We need to get back to school." He said after some time waking her. They both grabbed their clothes and after a cleaning spell got dresses. He apparate her to the dungeon.

"May I stay here tonight?" She asked in almost a whisper

He hugged her, he never wanted her to leave him. He picked her up and carried her over his shoulders to his bed. They laid naked that night holding each other.

"Are you mad at me about Igor?" She asked him looking into his eyes.

"I'm worried you will be hurt in the end. I'm upset you didn't tell me your secrets."

"My secrets keep me alive." She said as she put her head on his chest. He understood that. His secrets keep him alive also.


	15. Chapter 15

Monday morning Morgan was heading down to breakfast when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of others. He pulled her close and bent down into her ear. He only said two words. "He's back." He let her go and walked down to breakfast. Morgan took a moment to control her breathing and headed down. Severus was already at breakfast arguing with Minerva about one of her Gryffindor. He looked up as she entered and smiled. He saw her face and started searching her mind. "He's back" was all she told him. He nodded as she sat down. Under the table he grabbed her hand, she looked up and tried to smile at him. She kept waiting for the sting the rest of the day. By evening nothing had happened and she was breathing a little easier. As she was heading from dinner to upstairs when she ran into Harry.

"Mr. Potter, How was your day?" She asked as she started to walk near her.

"Fine. Got hit with a bludger at practice today." He was blunt with her.

"Oww. Did you see Poppy?"

"Yeah. Prof. Black I have a questions on horcruxes." He stopped and turned to her. "How does one destroy one? Can you?"

She looked at him. "Yes you can destroy one. It takes very strong magic. Magic that cannot be reversed." She felt the first sting in her arm. Her face switched with the sharp pain. _Damn him _"Harry, can we talk latter I have to go." She turned and left.

He turned back to the stairs, well she was no help. She was always running off somewhere, Hermione liked her but he was sure she didn't know what Prof. Black was. He didn't trust her. She was Syltherine, a Death Eater and seamed very comfortable with Prof. Snape. Why Dumbledore asked him to be nice to her he had no idea. He tried, she ran off again. Maybe Dumbledore will leave him alone about her. He headed to the common room.

She made it to the Dungeon by the time the pain was worse. Draco and Severus was waiting for her. Severus grabbed her around the waist, she kissed Severus as he apparate all three of them to the Malfoys. Draco was glaring at Severus as they popped at the manor. Nagini was in the lounge in front of the fire but the Dark Lord wasn't. Bellatrix was standing in the corner smiling. Morgan learned if Bellatrix was smiling someone was going to die.

Morgan went up to the snake and bent down. The snake raised her head. Severus watched as she whispered to the snake. He knew she was plotting something. He tried to see her mind but she had to shut off to him. He could push in but it was easier to wait. He watched as Draco was staring at her. He entered his mind quietly and saw the boy wanted her. Draco was envisioning Morgan under him calling his name. He wondered how mad the boy would be if he knew what she was screaming last night. He turned as the snake nodded it head and laid back down. He watch as she walked over to Bellatrix and started talking. They were still were waiting for the Dark Lord when Morgan walked over with a grin on her face.

"You look like Bellatrix."

"Sorry" her face went somber "He caught my mother in bed with Grayback." She said quietly.

"So you were smiling why?" Severus asked when it hit him. "Morgan, does Bellatrix think he will kill her?"

"He killed Grayback already, and he is pacing his room right now. My mother is hiding in hers, deathly afraid to come out." She had that evil grin he saw with Krum. _Merlin it was hot _"One can only hope."

The snake lifted its head and slithered over to the door as the Dark Lord entered dragging Aneliya. She was screaming and trying to pull free. He threw her in the middle of the floor. Her hair was a mess, her dress was ripped and she had been crying.

"Morgan, help me." She crawled towards Morgan.

"Veela whore." The Dark Lord blocked her way. "Why would my child help you?"

"Your child?" Aneliya screamed as she stood. "You climbed one night on me and now she is your child?"

"You have no right to her. She is of my blood. She is the last Syltherine and my heir." He stormed at her as the house shook. "She is the Dark Lord's princess and you are nothing but whore."

It happened as if was in slow motion for Morgan. Her mother lunged at the Dark Lord and with one motion he had brought out his wand. Before she could reach him Morgan heard Avada Kedavra and the green light come out of the Dark Lords wand. Her mother was laying lifeless on the floor. Severus turned to Morgan and saw on her face nothing. She was staring at the body on the floor. She was like stone; no pain, remorse, or grief. He searched her mind and found she was gloating. He knew at that moment she was part the Dark Lord's child. She was twisted and dark but at the same time loving and kind to those she cared for. It made him want her more. The Order might think he had turned from Dark Magic but he enjoyed those who practiced it much more than those on the other side.

"My princess." The Dark Lord turned to Morgan. "Your mother caused what happened tonight. I know you will grieve for her but remember I am your family now." He lightly placed his arms around her. It was as if he hugged her he would break. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Don't think to cross me."

Morgan nodded and bowed to him. "My Lord you were provoked by the veela. I would never cross you." She smiled at him.

A table appeared and everyone was seated. She was placed between Severus and Draco. Severus was rubbing her upper thigh the whole time. It was a meeting on the Elder Wand and how Dumbledore must have it, how Draco was coming with killing him, turning the giants and killing Potter. It was quick and the meeting was done. Before the table disappeared Nagini slithered over to the Dark Lord and hissed at him. Severus was standing near Cissy and Lucius wanting till the Dark Lord told them they could go when he saw Morgan disappear into the garden followed by the Dark Lord. Cissy grabbed his arm and pointed her head towards the garden. He wasn't the only one who saw.

"Make sure she is ok?" Cissy mouthed.

He crossed the room and stood near the garden door. Morgan was speaking parseltongue to the Dark Lord. He was nodding as she was speaking. Severus could tell the Dark Lord liked what he was hearing. When it was over he patted her head and walked in to the house. She was following him with a large smirk on her face.

"My friends" He hissed as he talked like a snake since his return. "I need more power and a wand will only give me magical power." He was walking around the room. "I need physical power now. We will meet in two nights and I will lay out my plan for ruling wizarding Europe. You are all dismissed." He and the snake walked out of the room.

"Snape I told you he was back. He need a good killing to be off the Potter kid." Lucius was beaming and he held Cissy. Cissy was cringing as he was holding her. Draco standing by Morgan and was holding the witches hand. Severus glared at Morgan who was nodding with Lucius. Severus grabbed Draco and Morgan and apparate to school.

"Bed now Draco or I will take house points." Severus thundered and pointed out the door.

Draco was going to say something about needing Morgan's help to get her away from Severus but figured it was better to leave. He wanted Morgan but he felt Morgan wanted Severus. He nodded his head and left. Morgan was sitting on his desk when he turned around. He was a across the room in a few steps and grabbed her by her arms.

"What did you do?" He sneered at her. _Damn her she was going to get herself killed._

"I just told him physical power would bring him magical power faster." She snickered at him. "He took the idea and ran with it."

"Morgan he will kill you if you are wrong. Do you understand what you are playing with? This isn't Igor that you can make him do what you want." Severus was shaking her. "I won't lose you because you are being stupid."

She jerked from his grip. "I'm never stupid and I don't plan on dying during this war." He was looking down at the desk. She pulled his  
head up and smiled. "We will make it, after it's over maybe we can turn Spinner's End into a home for us?"

He hugged her, when it was over he would make Spinner's End into whatever she wanted. He let her go after a few minutes. She removed her boots and she jumped off his desk. She stood in front of him removed her teaching robes. She had on her black skirt and Krum shirt. As she walked to his room she removed her shirt and skirt. She had on matching red lace bra and panties. She walked to his bedroom door, turned around, leaned on the door and looked at him "Are you coming to bed, sweetie?"

His cock jumped and was telling him it was time for bed. He ran to her grabbing her up in his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. He knew they wouldn't be sleeping much that night.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Morgan made her way to see Dumbledore and tell him her plan. She hadn't lied to Severus about what she said. What she didn't tell him was the Dark Lord had been in her mind and she was thinking what she wanted him to see. She had thought while telling how physical power would get him magical power that he should take over the Ministries of each country. As they fell his power would grow. In most he had already enough Death Eaters working in them to overturn them. He wouldn't need the Elder Wand than to defeat Potter. He wouldn't need Potter at all. No one would care about the boy who lived. No one would ever question him again.

She needed to tell Dumbledore to insure that not every ministry fell. She knew a few would due to those countries obsession to the dark arts. She got to the statue outside his office. "Black toffee" was this week's password. He was sitting behind his desk when she came in.

"Ah, Morgan I was wondering when you would be in. Severus believes you might have influenced the Dark Lord into doing something that will aid his cause."

_Severus had a big mouth._ She blushed thinking it. _In more than one way._

"Yes I might have given him an idea but I think it will benefit us in the end." Morgan looked at Dumbledore. She noticed his hand. "Sir, what's wrong with your hand?"

"Cursed, my dear." He smiled "But thanks to you and your potion it is healing. Now your idea my dear."

She told him how Draco was being set up to kill him. How he had killed her mother last night and the idea for taking over the ministries.

"My child, how will this help us?" He was studying her. Her mind was sharp he had to give her that.

"Simple, if the ministries know ahead of time they have time to counter the action. The Dark Lord could lose many followers that way and only get a few ministries."

"If he doesn't get all the ministries he will come after you."

"He might, sir, but I don't think he will." She saw him studying her. "All I told him was physical power would get him magical power faster. He searched my mind for an idea. I had one."

He smiled, Moody was right she was smart. "My child this might work." He leaned back in his chair. "I'm thinking of giving you a new handler. Moody is busy and Severus worries about you a lot. You need someone who will watch you but understand your mind."

"Who do you have in mind, Sir?" She was wondering what the old fool was up to.

"When do you see Tom again?" _Great he was answering her question with a question._

"Tomorrow night."

"You will meet them after the meeting than." She stood up. "Good day Morgan." He waved as she left.

She didn't have class that day. Since her class wasn't part of the O.W.L testing and she didn't need to take them since she had already. It was pretesting today. She made plans to meet Cissy at the Leaky Cauldron and she would take her apparition test also today. Cissy was sitting at a table drinking tea when Morgan came up behind her.

"Hey Cissy." Morgan said while sitting.

"Oh you scared me." Cissy was putting her hand on her chest.

"Deep in thought?" Morgan was stirring her spoon with her finger.

"I have had a lot to think about recently." She was looking at her coffee. "Morgan, do you love Draco?"

Morgan looked up at Cissy. Yeah she liked Draco and if she hadn't had Severus she could see a life Draco. "He is sweet and I like him as a friend. I know he likes me more but a friend is all I can give him."

"Good." Cissy sighed. "I love you and I would love you as a daughter in law at some point but everything with the Dark Lord I don't want Draco hurt."

Morgan nodded she understood. She was close as Severus to him right now. If she had been in love with Draco she could hurt him if the Dark Lord came after her.

"Morgan are you seeing Severus?" Cissy has a wink in her eye with that question.

"Cissy, he is 18 years older than I am. I am a student of his." Morgan paused as she saw the older witch give her a look. "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"The way he looks at you, Lucius use to look at me like that." Cissy sighed. "Lucius has gone nuts in the last few years with blood purity. We both feel that pure blood wizards are the only true wizards and why they let muggleborn in Hogwarts I will never understand but he has taken it to the extreme since**_ his_** return. It has taken over our life."

Morgan grabbed her hand and held it. She had heard blood purity nonsense her whole life.

"I don't think I could lose Draco to it too. I have accepted losing my husband but not my son." Cissy looked at her. "Can you help Draco?"

Morgan didn't like where this was going. Both she and Severus had offered Draco help. The Order kind of help but he had turned them down in a way by leaving it up to his mother. Was Cissy playing a part to get her to reveal she was an Order member?

She looked down at her coffee before answering, she knew Cissy was waiting. She didn't want to but she entered Cissy's mind to see where this was coming from. She saw that Cissy was using her, had been from the first. The witch liked her but Cissy knew with Morgan being the Dark Lord's child if she got close to Draco, Draco wouldn't be harmed. At first it was for her husband and his need for power. He was seeing her as a mate for the boy. When they were dress shopping she really cared at that moment and after. Cissy had picked out a dress that would send her mother over the edge and was hopping her mother would be killed that night. She couldn't blame the witch, it seems they are all using each other to survive. Cissy was doing small manipulation to keep her son alive, Morgan was manipulating the whole war to keep her and Severus alive. She saw nothing but concern for Draco at that moment. Nobody was controlling her mind. Morgan sighed "What kind of help Cissy?"

Cissy leaned over and whispered. "Order help."

Morgan leaned in. "How would I get him help from the Order?"

"Morgan, please. I don't care how you get him help or who you know or who you really answer to. Draco needs to survive this." She was holding Morgan's hands hard and pleading with her.

"I will see what I can do." Cissy sighed with relief as she sat back in her seat. "I'm sorry, dear, I forgot to tell you I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Your mother, dear. It must have been hard to watch as he killed her. I can't imagine watching my mother, no matter how horrible, being killed in front of me."

Morgan didn't want to talk about it, mostly because she was hoping it would happen. "It was hard and I can't really talk about it yet." She said looking down, trying to hide her smile.

Cissy nodded.

She and Cissy had a nice lunch and talked until it was time to get to the ministry to take her test.

She hated apparating but Severus told her it would be easier to get out of the castle then trying to make it to him. She met with the testing wizard who held her birth record to prove she was 17.

"Ms. Malvo?" He looked up at her. "Where are your parents?"

"Um, my mom died and I don't know my dad. Do they need to be here?" She was starting to bite her thumb.

"No but most kids come here with everybody they have ever known." He was looking her over. "So your dad is a Muggle then?"

"Huh?" Morgan looked at him.

"He isn't listed, most of the time if the mother isn't married to the father and the father is a Muggle he isn't listed." He looked up and laughed. "Or have great contacts in the ministry and very powerful to keep himself off it. A lot of trouble not to take care of a child if you ask me."

"I don't remember asking you anything." She spouted off.

He glared at her and started the test.

After three hours she had passed and was allowed to apparate. The testing wizard was still not thrilled with her and wasn't happy she passed. But he had to admit she did a good job. She apparated herself to Hogsmeade, she was sure Dumbledore hadn't lowered the charm for her yet. When she arrived she was greeted by Dumbledore.

"Ms. Malvo, how was your day?" He asked as he carried a bag from Honeydukes. "I know Mrs. Malfoy asked you to help Draco, are you?" _Merlin, was he a seer or did he have spies everywhere?_

"If he will let me, yes I will bring him to the Order." He handed her a gumdrop.

"Have a seat Ms. Malvo." He said as he sat down. "I want you to know loss is always a beginning to finding yourself again."

"Sir?" She was confused what he was talking about.

"The rambling of an old man, Morgan. That's it." He said after handing her a chocolate frog. "You may apparate in and out of Hogwarts. I'm thinking a certain potion prof might be waiting for you." He smiled and was gone.

She popped thinking about Severus bed. She was hoping she would land near it not on him, but that could be fun too.

Sorry this one is boring.


	17. Chapter 17

They we sitting around the long table that night as the Dark Lord entered. He took his place at the front. He kept those he trusted closes to him at that table.

"Friends. The time has come to ensure our rein and not just in England, no we must think further and larger." Severus grabbed her hand under the table. Neither dare to look at each other in his presence. "Physical power will give us magical power." He continued. "In a month we will take over the ministries all through Europe. I have insured our success in some and some we will take my force. Once Europe crumbles in my power, we will be able to walk into Hogwarts and take the Elder Wand and Potter." Morgan had to smile to herself. She had counted on him stilling being obsessed with Hogwarts. A few Death Eaters groaned at the table. They were behind him till he started on Hogwarts again and Potter. Severus was in her mind.

_I understand now, he won't get the ministries he thinks he will and his obsession and frustration will bring him to Hogwarts. Where he will face Potter. _

_Yes, he will not have the support since most of the people here will be dead. He will only have a few with him._

_Damn Morgan, that's good. Will it work?_

_No Clue. You have to get Dumbledore to start getting more horcruxes with Potter. _

_How did you know?_

_Potter is stupid._

Severus couldn't help but smirk at that one. The Dark Lord spent the rest of the night setting his plan in motion. He would let them know how many Death Eaters were in each ministry but he said it would help. Voldemort started setting teams together, she was placed in a team with Draco, MacNair, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Thorfinn Rowle. Draco grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it. She wasn't happy she couldn't stay with Severus but she dare not ask to be with him. He had not given permission for her to be with him. She didn't want him hurt. She was in her mind and hadn't herd where Severus was going to be. He broke the meeting and informed to be ready to meet in a fortnight. Severus grabbed Draco, he told her she wasn't ready to apparate with anyone yet but she saw he didn't want the boy holding her. She apparated outside Dumbledore's office and waited for Severus.

He should up a few minutes later and hugged her. They walked in together. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk talking to whoever was sitting in the chair. Its back was to them and they couldn't see who was there.

"Albus, this is stupid I can watch her. Why would she need a new handler?" Severus was pouring himself a drink.

"I know you and her and more than friends and much more than a handler situation." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I need someone who knows her, know what she can do and lets her do it without worrying about losing her. Like I do with you."

"So which Order member did you talk into doing this?"

"Severus and Morgan, you both know Ms. Granger." Hermione stood up and looked at them.

"NO!" Morgan stormed up to the desk. "You are not involving her."

"She has a mind like yours and has known for months you were a Death Eater and said nothing. I don't see the problem."

Morgan could think of a hundred reason but that bloody old fool wouldn't listen to one. She didn't want to say it but maybe Dumbledore would feel different if he thought she didn't like the girl's blood status. He wouldn't make her be a handler to someone who hated her. She didn't want to hurt Hermione but if it kept her safe fine. "I won't work with a filthy Mudblood." She crossed her arms on her chest.

Hermione was on the brink of crying when Dumbledore stood up. "Morgan, I know you more than you know you. You are going to need her. You like her and she has a mind like you and Severus."

"Fine, but don't blame me if she gets herself killed." Morgan sat down in the chair across from Hermione. Severus put his hand on her shoulder. Morgan's brain was already spinning. She need number of Death Eaters each of the ministries he was attacking had. Hermione, if she was able could help her with this.

"Now that's clear, tell me Severus what is the plan." Severus told him about the meeting and Morgan found out his team. She was worried, they were all nuts. Thorfinn Rowle, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Augustus Rookwood.

"Morgan, what are you thinking?" Dumbledore turned to her.

"I have an idea. We need number of Death Eaters in the ministries and names if we can. I know a way of getting them but I need someone to spend two weeks or less during Christmas traveling with me. I was thinking my handler."

"Why not me?" Severus asked.

"I'm calling in some favors and I don't need a man following. I do know through my mother a few high power Death Eaters in other countries. Some can even get me the information I need."

"I will do it." Hermione piped up. She was ready to help the Order and even though she felt betrayed when she found out about Morgan and what she had said about her.

"Do you understand when I introduce you to these people they will think you are my pet? You will see things that will be horrifying? And I will try to protect you but some you will have to deal with and see?" Morgan looked at Hermione as she was nodding. Severus turned around and downed his drink. She was going to be killed if any of these men thought she was turning on them.

"What happens when you get the information? Won't they tell somebody that you were asking?" Hermione looked at the three in the room. Dumbledore turned from her, Severus laughed as he poured his second drink and Morgan started at her. "No, they won't remember or they will be dead." The way Morgan said it, it was cold and unfeeling.

Morgan talked about getting the horcruxes with Potter and how he needed to start working harder. If her plan was going to work before the year was up Voldemort would bring the war to Hogwarts. They had to be prepared when he came. Hermione's mind was racing. She could handle this. Morgan was counting on her, Dumbledore was counting and she was ready to start fighting. Hermione was sure she was ready. She could do this right?

"Hermione why aren't you coming to the house at Christmas?" Ron was whining, as much as he like Lavender Hermione was his friend and the last week she has been acting strange.

"Hermione, is something wrong. Can we fix it?" Harry asked. He was following Draco one night when Draco led him to a small classroom. Draco had left the door cracked and Harry could see Draco, Prof. Snape, Prof. Black and Hermione in a room. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he didn't like her being with Death Eaters.

"No I have plans during the Holidays. Both of you have a good one, ok?" She hugged them both and walked away.

Harry tuned to Ron as she walked away. "I don't like this."

"Maybe she has something to do with her parents" Ron said as he was grabbing another roll for the train.

"No something is wrong. "

"Harry, you are getting as bad as Moody you think there is a Death Eater behind every door."

If Ron only knew about Prof. Black and he had a feeling Draco was one. He was sure Prof. Snape was one and had been for a long time. He had the right to be nervous. There were Death Eaters everywhere.

She was told to meet with Prof. McGonagall before she left. When Minerva saw Hermione she jumped up from her desk and hugged her.

"You are very brave for going. Morgan has promised me she will take care of you. Trust her, she knows these people. If anything happens to you touch this." She handed her a small key. "It's a port key, it will bring you here." Minerva was whipping the tear from her eye. "Be safe." She hugged her once more. Hermione was crying some as she left the room. Draco was standing outside the room. "Morgan said to meet her downstairs. You ok?" He asked as they walked into the dungeon together. "Just nerves" She tried to smile back. They walked silently the rest of the way, they reached the dungeon.

"See you after the Holiday, Granger." He smirked.

She walked in the potion class as she heard a moan coming from his private study. She sneaked to the door and looked through the crack. Prof. Snape had Prof. Black bent over his desk. He was huge as he was pumping in and out of her. _How can someone handle that?_ All she thought as she watched. He was fucking her and hard. Hermione left the room, she was shocked. She knew Dumbledore had told her they were close but not fucking close. Draco was still outside the door as she left. He was smirking at her.

"You prat you knew what they were doing and you let me go in there." She screamed at him.

"What the Gryffindor's don't have sex, you all reproduce my magic?" He was laughing. She smacked him. "Hey if I had a choice I would be the one bending her over the desk but she wants him." She was red, She was mad at him for not telling her. She felt violated and she had violated Prof. Snap and Prof. Black's alone time. "You fucking ferret!"

"I'm heading to bed, later Granger." He was still laughing as he left her. The door behind her creaked open.

"Ms. Granger, is there a reason you are lurking in doorways." Severus glared at her. His hair was messed up, his robes were button wrong, and she had never seen him a mess. Morgan came up behind him and hugged him.

"Don't be mean, let the girl in." Morgan said as she walked away from him.

"Come in Granger he sneered." Morgan's hair was pulled up, black pants, black sweater, and black dragon boots. She had her book bag with her. "Change now, in there." She threw some clothes at her and pointed to his private study. She went in the room and made sure the door was closed. She took off her robes and started putting on the clothes Morgan gave her. They were close to what she was wearing but she had a dog color with hers. When she came out Morgan and Severus were holding each other. Hermione coughed some. Morgan smiled at her and handed her black dragon boots.

"When we are out I will be called Mistress Malvo. You will only talk when spoken to and then you will look at me to get approval to speak. To everybody you will be my pet, your job will be to keep the numbers and names in your mind. I need you to remember till we are done what was said and by who. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mistress Malvo." Hermione said with a smile.

"Very good, no smiling. Your life is nothing but suffering." Morgan laughed as she pointed her at. Hermione nodded.

"Morgan, take this. It's a ring." He handed her a metal ring.

"Does this mean we are engaged?" She purred.

"No, it means when it turns red you are in trouble and I will be able to find you." He kissed her. "That ring will come later my love."

Hermione wasn't sure she liked this side of him, she was use to the sulky potion teacher and wished he would come back.

Morgan kissed Severus once more and walked up to Hermione.

"Ready?" Hermione nodded and they were gone with a pop.

They were outside a nightclub and it was snowing.

"We are starting already?" Hermione asked.

"Shhhhhh!." As Morgan walked her to the door of the club. She pulled out her crumble box from her pocket and lit her cigarette. She smiled at the man at the door and rolled up her sleeve. Her dark mark was shining in the light.

"Her?" He was touching Hermione's hair.

"My pet." Morgan purred at Hermione.

"Sell her. I will buy her."

"My daddy gave me her. No I couldn't sell, he would be mad."

"Who care if your father is mad? I want her. Sell her."

"I never said it was my father, I said my daddy." She winked him as she led Hermione into the club. He nodded as she walked in. Morgan walked her all the way to the back of the club. Two men stopped her as she was walking in the door. She rolled up her sleeve and showed her mark. They backed away from the door and let her in. One man was sitting behind a desk.

"I thought I was not to be disturbed." He looked up and smiled "Morgan my child, where have you been all these years?"

She sat in the chair in front of him and put her boots on his desk. She pulled a knife from her boot and was playing with it. "You know mom, around."

"How is she doing? I haven't seen her since the beginning of summer." He leaned back in his chair. Hermione didn't like the look he had.

"Mom dared to play the Dark Lord." She smiled at him. Hermione noticed his look changed. He leaned forward, his brow wrinkled, and nodded.

After a few moments of silence, he leaned back "What can I do for you? Or to you?" He had just noticed Hermione. "Who is this behind you?"

"Do you like her? My father gave her to me on my birthday." She was stroking Hermione's hair.

He gulped and started playing with the papers on his desk. "So, so your mom, your mom took you meet to the Dark Lord."

"Why wouldn't she." Morgan stood up and walked around the desk "She loved power and what's more power than having the Dark Lord's child." She was standing behind him. The tip of her knife was moving along his hand and up his arm. His face was white and he was breathing hard. Her knife stopped at his neck. "But you knew that didn't you?" He nodded. "I do need something. I need information, Uncle Charlie." She bent down to his ear, her eyes were looking at Hermione. "I need you to tell me how many Death Eaters are working in the Romanian ministry and their names please?"

Hermione saw his face lose all its coloring as he started breathing hard. "He will kill me if I tell you."

"Don't worry about it, I will kill you if you don't." She held the knife to his neck. "Which one of us are you going to fear?"

"Fine, you won't kill me if I tell you."

"Tell me now." Morgan was tracing the knife on his neck.

He told her it was 60 Death Eaters and their name. Hermione made a mental note of each name and the department they worked in.

"Thank you Uncle Charlie." Morgan said when he was finished. "You know mom used to put powerful curses on her knifes. And I know you loved to dig them into me to get the most blood from the cut." It was all Hermione could do to keep her mouth closed. _Her mother let this man cut her? _Morgan moved to the edge of his desk in front of him. He was just glaring at her. "You asked me where I had been. I was studying under a Spell and Charm Master for three years."

"That's nice." All he could get out of his mouth. He was watching her like a mouse looks at an owl.

"Do you know what he taught me?" She asked as she was poking her finger with the end of her knife. He shook his head. She jumped off the table and stood behind him again. "How to use a curse that will never heal. Can you believe someone can curse a knife and the wound would stay open forever?" He shook his head. "I never tried it on anyone." She reached down and slashed his hand with her knife. He yelled in pain.

"You fucking witch." He screamed as he grabbed his hand. "Boris, Karl get in here!" He stood up and Morgan pushed him down.

"Don't be stupid. I put a charm on the room, they can't hear you." She pushed him in his chair. And turned his chair to face her "You know I can't let you live, I can't have you running to him telling him that I'm looking for information." She smirked. She pushed the chair around with her foot, she reached around the front of him and with one quick movement she cut his throat. Hermione was about to pass out from the blood that was all over the room. _She couldn't believe Morgan did that. She could have cursed him or hexed him. To slit his throat. _She heard Morgan as she grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't pass out on me. We still have to get out of here alive." Morgan grabbed her wand out. "Stand back" She blew his door open knocking out one guard with the door. The other ran in and Morgan used the killing curse. One green light and he was dead. She grabbed Hermione and they ran. The club was so loud nobody had heard the noise. She got to the front door and stunned the doorman. Hermione helped Morgan drag him into the club. They got a few feet away when Morgan turned around with her wand out.

"What are you doing?" Hermione screamed. "There are people in there."

"Hermione, no one goes in there that isn't a Death Eater, you said you could handle this. Shut up and stand back." Morgan pointed her wand and screamed. "Incendio" Hermione watched as the place went up in fire. Morgan grabbed her as she heard a women screaming and with a pop they were gone.


	18. Chapter 18

They apparated into a small dingy house. Morgan let go of her as Hermione ran outside and threw up.

"Better?" Morgan came to check on her, she was smoking again.

"Morgan there were people in that club. You killed them all."

"Hermione, I grew up with those people. I know what they are and trust me the world is in a better place without them." She put her cigarette to her mouth.

"Does Prof. Snape know you are like this?"

"Yes and he thinks it hot." She blew the smoke out of her mouth. "Don't kid yourself that he turned to the Order because this stuff disgusts him or that any of us are noble. He did it to save someone. I did it to save myself and now him. He is still attracted to Dark Magic and so am I."

Hermione nodded as she stood up and looked around "Where are we?"

"One of my mom's houses. It still looks and smells the same." Morgan turned and looked in the door. "I guess the smell of blood never goes away." She held her hand out to Hermione as she put her cigarette out. "Come on let's get cleaned up. I need you to write down what you saw and heard, when you are done give me the book. If they catch a Mudblood with that info they will kill you on the spot." Hermione wrote down everything and handed the book to Morgan.

"Get some sleep. We go visiting tomorrow morning" She said with a smile.

Morgan was waking Hermione up. It was early, very early.

"Put this on." Morgan told her as she left the room.

Hermione looked at what little clothes she had given her. It was a see through green top and black shorts that just covered her ass and black knee boots. This time she had a leash on her collar. She was not liking this. She came out as Morgan was pulling her hair up. She had on a black tight pencil skirt and a tight white blouse. The first three buttons were undone and her red bra was showing. She had black spike heels.

"Are all Death Eaters sex crazed monsters?" Hermione looked at her.

Morgan laughed, "Not all but the first few we are seeing are. These men are Death Eaters because it gives them a reason to act like the pigs they are." She grabbed her leash. "Are you ready to see Italy my pet?" Hermione nodded and they were gone. They appeared in front of a large white house. "Before we go in, a few thing you should know. We are not going to kill him. He saved me once and I will repay it. He used to be lower on the food chain but started selling people off to get higher up. He isn't the worse you will find, he is kind." Morgan smiled some at that. "He likes sex, with anything. You look like that to get his attention, while I will probe his mind. I can usually do it without anyone knowing but he is sharp and will feel me in there if he isn't distracted. I'm positive he knows how many and he might have names at this point. When we sit you will sit on the floor with your knees apart. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded. "I won't let him touch you."

Morgan led her to the house and she knocked. A house elf opened the door and squealed at her. "Mistress Morgan!" The house elf was dressed in clothes. It surprised Hermione that a Death Eater would free his elf.

"Pippy is your master home?" Morgan asked.

"Yes my masters here, he will want to see you come, please, come." They followed the house elf into a study. "Pippy get master, please stay." As she left the room.

They sat waiting. Hermione looked up at Morgan with a puzzled look. Morgan bent down to Hermione.

"Pippy has worked for him since he was a child. He freed her after his father died. I told you he isn't cruel just sex crazed. He isn't much older than we are." Morgan stopped as she heard his footsteps. A tall man entered the room, Hermione noticed he was handsome and tall. He had on all white which made his dark mark stand out even more.

"Princess" He cried behind Morgan. He came up and hugged her. "Who is this?" He asked pointing and looking at Hermione.

"My pet, a gift from my father." Morgan said sitting down. Morgan started playing with her hair. He sat on the edge of the desk in front of her. He couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. Morgan started stroking Hermione's neck as he watched. After a few minutes Morgan broke the silence. "Do you like?" He looked at her and nodded. "I would sell her but you know his temper." The man shot a look at Morgan from the corner of his eye. Morgan walked up to him and blocked his view of Hermione.

"You know it's rude to ignore me?"

"I'm sorry princess." He hugged her and broke his attention form Hermione. "What are you doing here, I heard you were in England in his presence."

"I am, can't I visit an old dear friend?"

"We were never friends." He looked at her. He pushed her back some and started at her. "Cut the crap Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sent to those the Dark Lord trusts and see if I can get info from them. To see if they are talking or are they loyal."

He glared at her. "I am loyal" He showed her his mark. "I have taken the Dark Mark already. So you tell him you got no information from me. Nor did you ask for any."

"I can't get information when you seem to like my pet more than me." Her hair was the color of a fire bolt. He knew what that meant, she was angry and she had a temper that would rival her fathers any day.

"Sorry" He looked at his shoes. He hoped that would calm her down. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, we must be going. I have many more 'loyal subjects' to see in a short time." She grabbed Hermione leash.

He grabbed the part of the leash. "I will pay you whatever you want for one night with her." He looked at Morgan desperate. "I will make her happy, I won't hurt her." He had his other hand on Morgan's face. "If you remember a night with me is something you will never forget." He turned to Hermione.

Morgan looked at him and at Hermione. "Fine I want your wand." _What, was she going to sell her for a wand? She promised she wouldn't let him touch her. _

He ran to the desk and grabbed it "Here take it." He pushed it in her hand. Morgan smiled at him pointed his wand at his head and said Obliviate. He fell on the floor and Morgan threw his wand on him. Morgan grabbed Hermione and with a pop they were gone.

They were at a new house, this one was worse than the last. The ceiling was crumbling in, the floor was dirt and it smelled like stale water.

"Did he have what you needed?" Hermione asked as she took the collar off.

"He did, I am surprised." Morgan said getting out the book. "But since killing the deputy of Muggle relations he is the new one." Morgan wrote the names, their departments and how many.

"How many?" Hermione asked as she came out wear her jeans and a t-shirt.

"Only 48, these numbers are not making since but I'm thinking when he get to where he had stronger hold on during the last war the numbers will increase."

"Did you spend a night with him?" Hermione wanted to know more about Morgan.

"Yes, he was my first time with oral sex. We both wanted to go further that night but we didn't dare to."

"Morgan, why do they call you princess and why when you mention your father they get scared?"

"Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Morgan was shocked. How could that old fool send her and make Hermione her handler without telling her?

"All he told me was you were raised with Death Eaters and that your mother was killed by you-know-who not long ago."

"Hermione, the Dark Lord is my father." Morgan looked at her. Hermione's face gave her away. She was in shock. "I am the princess of Syltherine." Hermione look disgusted "I found out at the start of the school year. It was a shock."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she just nodded her head and went outside. Morgan started looking at a map. Bulgaria was next. This was going to be fun, she knew just who to ask.

They did go up in Bulgaria, Austria and Hungary, Hermione feared for both of them while getting info from those countries. Morgan knew all of them and killed each informant in those countries. She did it as if it was personal. Some she tortured and some she killed slowly. Hermione watched and she started to understand something about Morgan. She had two sides, one was cold and calculating and the other was loving. She could break herself apart to never show her loving side. Hermione could see why Dumbledore said she was brilliant. She was moves ahead of these people they saw.

By a week in a half she had been all the countries he was taking and she had the numbers. Most of the larger ministries had less Death Eaters but he had some strong hold in some. Not only had he already taken Bulgaria, Austria and Hungary but he had a strong hold in Ukraine and Belarus. Germany had 56, Poland had 53, France and Spain each had 46. She had hoped Dumbledore headed her warning before she left. He had at least 98 in the ministry in England. They had just finished gathering information from a student of her that was also working both side. He had gave her the information on Poland. They agreed to spend the night and be rested before heading back to Hogwarts. Hermione was sleeping in the next room as she walked out to look at the stars. She couldn't dare contact him, she missed him so bad. She dreamed every night she was back and he was holding her. She made good time and that would leave them four days before the students came back. Tomorrow morning they would be home and she would be in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione was glad to be back to school, when they apparated into Hogwarts. Morgan made sure they showed up somewhere that they wouldn't be seen by those who stayed. Hermione had on her own clothes again and it felt good being herself. She and Morgan worked day and night since they left and she had to forget herself to play her part. She did like wearing the tight black pants and the dragon boots, the rest of what she had to wear Morgan could keep. Hermione wasn't sure she could be the same after what she had been through and that might be a good thing. She learned much from Morgan and was grateful for her. It was breakfast time and she was starved. After breakfast she need to give the information to Dumbledore and then a trip to the library. Hermione and Morgan entered the great hall.

Prof. Minerva jumped from the table when she saw Hermione and ran down to hug Hermione. Severus head shot up when Minerva got up. At the door was Morgan. The look of relief flooded his face. She could tell he hadn't been sleeping much. His eyes were sunken in and he had dark circles under them.

_I'll be waiting_ She told him and turned and left.

He left the hall and ran all the way down to the dungeon. She was standing just inside the door as he came in.

"Morgan." He grabbed her head in hands and kissed her. She brought him in closer to her body. She missed him, the feel of him, and the taste of him. Her body need him. The let each other go after a while.

"How did it go? Did you get the information?" He asked her as he led her into the study.

"Yeah, I got everything. There may be a few less Death Eaters running around."

He stopped and smiled at her. "I will look later at what happened." He could tell she was relieved not to have to tell him. "Do you need to go to Dumbledore?"

"No Hermione will take the book to him. She is my handler, I'm letting her handle it."

"Good we have plans" He had an evil grin on his face.

"We do." He grabbed her by the waist and within a moment they were standing in the middle of a room. It was Spinner's End. But he had the house cleaned and in the corner was a tree. She had almost forgot she had missed Christmas.

"How did you know I would be back in time?" She looked up at him, he still hadn't let go of her waist.

"I hoped." He smiled down at her as his mouth found hers. His tongue entered her mouth as she moaned. She needed this, it had been a long week and a half.

"Not yet princess." She cringed this time when he called her that. For a week and half the people she had obtained information from called her princess. It was in a condensing way, not in a loving way. "Something wrong?" He had felt her body stiffen up. "Let me look?" She nodded. He saw it all every murder, every torture she performed, every person who called her princess and the information she got. He broke the connection and looked at her. "You did well my love." She nodded. "Go change into something more comfortable and we will have Christmas when you come down." He slapped her ass as she left.

She knew he had fantasies, she had seen them when they were fucking. She knew he had one big one and since she didn't get him anything for Christmas she could give him this. She pulled out her Slytherin robes from her book bag, threw them on and went down stairs. He was sitting in a chair near the fire when she walked down. He had on black pants and a black shirt. It was rare he was out of his robes. His eye grew large as he saw her. "Um, what are you wearing?" He was trying to adjust himself in his chair.

"Prof. Snape, you said get comfortable." She plopped herself down in the chair across from his. Her legs were slightly open and he strained to see between her legs.

"I did Ms. Malvo, didn't I?" His voice was stern like in potion class. It was turning her on and by the size of the tent on his pants it was turning him on too. He was glaring at her.

She stood up in front of him. He was licking his lip and staring at her. "Prof. Snape don't you like what I'm wearing?" She lifted her skirt some to show the top of her thighs. He went to reach for her and she swatted his hand away. "You touch when I'm ready or we stop." He nodded as she continued. She took the robe part off leaving just her skirt, vest, shirt and tie. "It's hot in here don't you agree Prof.?" She removed her vest and walked over to the chair and bent down to put it in the chair. He could see the bottom of her ass and she wasn't wearing anything under it._ Merlin she will be the death of me. _She stood in front of him again. "When I'm in class something is happening and I don't know what to do. Do you think you could help me?"

He found his voice. "What's happening, Ms. Malvo."

"I get wet and hot in a certain spot. I soak through my kickers in class and my pussy is throbbing by the time class is done. Is that normal or am I a bad girl?" She bit her lip as her hands ran from the middle of her thigh to up under her skirt.

_Merlin_ was all his brain could come up with. She didn't wait for him to respond. "I'm so hot Prof." as she was unbuttoning her blouse. As she pulled her blouse off she watched as her large breast bounced from the weight and the pulling motion of the top. Her nipples were pink and hard as small perfect stones.

"Do you like them, sir?" She asked as she started rubbing them. He nodded as she started pinching her nipples. "Sir, would you like to touch them? I won't tell if you do." She moved closer to him so his face was in front of them. He reached out and started pinching her nipples. Her head went back as his mouth found her left breast and started sucking as his other hand was massaging the other one. When he was done sucking both sides she pulled away and stepped back. "Oh, Prof. It's starting again. Please help me." She lifted her skirt, he could smell her arousal and see how her juices was making her skin glisten.

"Ms. Malvo, I will help you." He unbuttoned his pants and let out his cock. It had been straining on his pants. Morgan smiled as she laid down on the floor in front of him with her legs wide open. Her skirt fell around her hips leaving everything exposed. "Please Prof. Snape its hurting more. Please fuck me with you cock. Please make me cum. Please make me your whore." He laid on her and shoved his cock into her. She moaned and he was gentle with her. He rammed in into her as hard as he could, he wanted to rip her open. She was screaming as he started pumping her harder. The more she scream the harder he went.

He was by her ear "You want to be my whore, witch?" he growled into her ear

"Yes"

"You want me to fuck you harder."

"Yes." Morgan screamed out. "I want you to rip me open."

He fucked her with all he had.

"Severus, I'm cummmminnnnnnnggggggggggg." She wailed as her back arched and her pussy tighted.

He felt his cum as he explode into her. They laid in each other's arms for a while trying to catch their breaths. Neither wanting to move. They were both sweaty and covered in each other's juices. After a while Severus got up and went to the tree. She could see the scars on his back from being in the service of the Dark Lord. He brought her back two small boxes and laid next to her again.

"What's this?" As she sat up.

"Since you gave me mine, it was time to get yours." He was rubbing her back with his fingers. "Open the larger one first."

She opened the larger of the two boxes. Inside was a silver locket, it was a heart and on the front of the heart was two snakes intertwined with roses around them. Inside was a picture of him. She turned to him and hugged him. She took it out of the box and he helped put it on her.

"I won't ever take this off." She kissed him. She moved her hair as he clasped the locket around her neck. She held the heart and in fingers as she watched the snakes move to make a heart. The snakes would move around when you looked at it. She kissed his cheek and hugged his neck.

She went to open the other box and he took it out of her hand. "Is something wrong?" She was shocked he had grabbed it from her when he just told her to open it.

"I want this to be open special. I changed my mind" He was keeping the box out of her reach as she was trying to grab it out of his hand.

"Ok, what do I need to do to make this special?" Morgan sighed

"Go upstairs, get cleaned up and put on something special. Meet me down here in a few minutes." He kissed her. She got up and went upstairs. She pulled out the only thing she had nice in her book bag it was her black dress. She put it on and pulled her hair up and headed down stairs. She had to pull the dress up as she walked, even in her heels it dragged the floor. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs as she came down.

"You look beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her check. He grabbed her hand and led her to the chair in front of the fire. He helped her sit, she looked at him with a confused look. He kneeled in front of her.

"Morgan Fey Malvo" He chocked some as she put her hand to her mouth. "Will you marry me?" He opened the small box and inside a silver ring with a large emerald in the center. On both sides was a snake moving towards the stone. She couldn't talk for a moment. Her mouth was open but nothing came out. Severus went into panic mode. "I had the ring made but if you don't like it." Morgan threw her arms around him, her weight hitting him at once knocked him off balance and they both tumbled back.

"Yes, oh Severus, Yes." As she laid on top of him. She kissed him as she grabbed the box out of his hand. She straddled him as she put the ring on. She held her hand up in front of him. "Look at it sparkle." He laughed at her.

"Merry Christmas Morgan. Are you happy?" He was still lying on the floor.

"Very, my love." She laid her head on his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

The next night they were sitting in Severus library. He was reading in his chair and she was sitting on the floor next to him. Draco had been to see them earlier telling him about his Christmas. He had come back early to school. They told him of Morgan's trip and Severus didn't see the need to hide anything from him. He knew everything. She showed him the ring before he left and even though he looked disappointed he smiled and hugged. She had a book open but she was looking at the ring on her finger. The emerald was a deep green and when the light hit it the emerald would shine and sparkle. That's when the twinge of pain in her arm hit. She looked up at him, his face whenever they were called would turn to stone.

"Morgan I will wait for Draco, go." She nodded and apparated to the pain. She was in a large black room. A fire was going in the corner but this wasn't the Manor. The floor was stone and cold. There was a large bear rug in front of the fire. The table was set up and only a few Death Eaters were there. Bellatrix and her husband were standing by the fire. Cissy and Lucius had just popped into the room. Morgan walked up to her.

"Where are we?" Morgan whispered to Cissy.

She shrugged, she was busy scanning the room. "Where is Draco?"

"Severus is bring him." Severus and Draco popped into the room. Cissy went up and hugged Draco. Morgan went up to Severus. "Where are we?"

He shrugged at her. He looked down at the ring and grabbed her hand. She didn't want to remove it but he must not know anything. She had removed the ring when the Dark Lord came in the room followed by a dark man. He was hunched over, his eyes were dark and he was rubbing his fingers. They say down at the table as the man stood behind the Dark Lord, his eyes were flickering from person to person in the room. Morgan didn't like him, he was creepy and scary.

"My friends another had turned on me." Morgan held her breath. "It is someone in this room." Severus grabbed her hand, he was ready to apparate them both from the room at any moment. He wasn't losing her to this maniac. The Dark Lord stood and started walking slowly behind the chairs. "I have trusted this person and nobody betrays me." Morgan was trying to tell herself to breath. _Who didn't she kill, who could have talked_. He walked behind Morgan and he stopped as his fingers played with her hair. Severus grabbed her arm under the table and pulled it tighter. She felt Draco on her other side. He had grabbed her hand and he placed his wand in her hand. He had snuck a wand in and he was giving it to her. "She is pretty isn't she, Afanasi?" He spook to the man across from them. The man nodded as he licked his lips. Morgan closed her eyes as he patted her head. "Amycus Carrow, I know what happened." The man across the table and down some was yelling.

"I didn't my Lord! I would never turn on you my Lord." Amycus was yelling as he walked down to him. He threw himself in front of him. "How my Lord did I turn on you?" The Dark Lord grabbed the top Morgan's arm. Morgan let go of Draco's wand before the Dark Lord saw it. Severus had to let go of her. Morgan whimpered as he threw her in front of Carrow.

"Her." He thundered "You told me she turned on me, she betrayed us by not giving us Igor. You knew I would kill her." He grabbed Morgan and stood her up. "You dare plot against her."

Carrow was begging, asking for forgiveness, swearing to never do it again.

_Morgan, breath. Keep breathing, he is going to ask you to kill him._

_Severus I don't have my wand._

_He might make you do it wandless. Can you do it wandless?_

_NO!_

"Morgan, my child, look at the man who would have you killed." She glared at him her hair started turning red as fireblot. Severus knew her temper, Carrow thought the Dark Lord's temper was something he hadn't seen nothing yet. "My princess, I will leave him to you. I know you don't have your wand but take your anger and channel it."

"I have never done wandless magic."

"Think of the spell, focus and say it. You have the power to do it."

"What would you like me to do to him?"

"Whatever you want to. His life is in your hands but you cannot spare him. I demand his life." She felt his hand on her back.

_My dark one, lite him up._

She looked at Carrow and thought back to the pain. It was the same feeling as she traveled with Hermione. Those men had hurt her and enjoyed it. This man meant to kill her. She smiled at Severus suggestion. She focused all her energy on her anger and on Carrow. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes and yelled Incendio. She watched as he went up in flames. He scream for a moment and it was over.

The rest of the meeting went by in a blur for her. Severus was holding her left hand and Draco was holding her right. They were going to strike the ministries in two week was she really heard. The meeting was soon over and the Dark Lord has dismissed them all but Severus and a few others. Morgan looked at him when the Dark Lord asked him to stay.

_Severus, be safe_

_Morgan get Draco back safely and wait for me. I might need medical help when I get home._

_Please come home safe my love._

Morgan held Draco as the popped back to the dungeon. Morgan collapsed on the floor. It took a lot to apparate both of them.

"Morgan, are you ok?" Draco was by her

"Just drained some from that." She held her head, she felt dizzy.

Draco sat down by her, he put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"Am I becoming him?" Morgan asked

"No, why would you ask that." He looked at her. _Why couldn't she love him?_

"Killing is becoming easier."

"This is war Morgan, everybody kills in war. When it's over I don't see you killing random people." She laughed at that. He had got her to laugh. She had a sweet laugh.

Morgan reached on the table behind her and picked up a coin Hermione gave her and used it. The coin would let Hermione know she needed her. She put the coin in front of her and Draco and placed her head on his shoulders. A few minutes later Hermione walked in with one hand covering her eyes and her other hand feeling where she was going. Draco busted out laughing as Morgan asked why the bloody hell did she have her eyes covered. Hermione told her how Draco set her up before they left. Morgan turned around and smacked Draco who was laughing so hard he was having issues breathing.

"Where is Prof. Snape?" Hermione was searching the room. When he was near Draco didn't dare come that close to Morgan.

"I'm keeping Morgan company while she waits for him, the Dark Lord wanted a few of them in private." Draco held her tighter Morgan was started biting her thumb.

She went over the meeting with Hermione. She told her to tell Dumbledore they would have an Order meeting tomorrow night. They would explain everything and ready the Order with a counter attack.

"Do I want to know how you are going to keep the suspicion off of you?" Hermione eyed her as she was writing.

"Easy, have the memory placed of turning on one of the ones killed. Severus is going to do it." Morgan stood up "Oh where is he." Hermione left after an hour to get some sleep and Morgan sent Draco away after that. He need some rest and she needed to be alone. She tried reading, she tried pacing, and she even tried sleeping. Nothing was working, every minute that ticked by was pain. What if he killed him, would she know? Would somebody tell her? Would Dumbledore know? It was 4 am, she was sitting in the library trying to read when she heard the pop in the study. She ran in, he was kneeling on the floor. His back was bloody. Morgan ran out into the potion cabinet and grabbed the healing potion. He moved into the bed room and was sitting on the bed. He was removing his shirt when she came back in. She opened the jar and rubbed it on his back. They didn't speak as Morgan called one of the house elves and asked for tea. She sat next to him and held his hand. The tea came is when he spoke to her. All he told her was the Dark Lord had a party. She sighed and nodded. She knew what those kind of parties meant, she had seen enough of those to last her a lifetime.

"Severus, with the entertainment. Did you?" He put his hand to her mouth.

"He thinks I can't. I just watch." He held her near him. "Morgan, let's go."

"Where?" Her head shot up looking at him.

"Morgan, after this he wanting to marry you off." Severus looked at her, she knew he was going to. "I know where we can go right now and get married."

She stood up, her hair was turning red. _Oh crap, he screwed up._ She walked out of the room. He put his head in his hands. _Shit _he threw his cup across the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Morgan poked her head in the room. "Why the bloody hell are you breaking things?" She had her black dress on as she walked in. She had black roses in her hair, and black heels. "Why aren't you dressed? Aren't we going?" He smiled at her.

"I thought you were mad."

"I am, I'm not a prize nor an object that can be bought or sold. I'm tired of people treating me as such."

He dressed quickly and entered the study. She was standing waiting for him as he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her deeply as the left.

They were in front of a brown house. The wood on the house was chippings and the paint was worn. It had a small garden in front but unlike flowers it had thorns growing in the front. The wind was hard here and cut threw you like a blade. The house was on a cliff overlooking the ocean. She could smell the salt in the air and feel the water in the wind. Severus grabbed her hand and led her up to the door. He knocked on a door that hadn't been pained in years, the salt and wind had weathered the paint giving it dim look. An old man answered the door. He was bent over, his hair and skin had the same dingy look as the house. The wind and the salt must have beaten down everything out here. He had on black tattered robes that dragged the ground as he walked and under his feet was a dreary looking black cat.

"Severus my boy, you have come to visit an old man near death." He was holding the door open for them to enter.

"Raghnall, you have been dying for 30 years or more and you haven't graced us with your passing yet." He and Morgan walked in.

"Dear Merlin." Raghnall gasped as he looked at Morgan. "She is almost the spitting image. I mean it's only from painting but Merlin."

"Raghnall, you old fool you're rambling. She looks like who?" Severus said as he sat in a green velvet chair. The chair was tattered and worn. He was still holding Morgan's hand and placed her on his lap. Morgan looked around, the house was a mess. Books were everywhere, papers were laying all over the room, and books were even in the fireplace. The painting were either crooked or upside-down. The wallpaper had holes in it and the curtains were old and worn. To Morgan this was strange.

Raghnall shuffled out of the room, his cat following close behind. Morgan looked at Snape who just shrugged at her. A few moments later Raghnall was pulling in a large picture. He turned the large painting towards them. The women in the painting looked like Morgan. The women looked taller in the painting but her hair was redder but just as out of control mess that Morgan's hair could be, her eyes were lavender, and her smile was large and bright. The one thing that Morgan thought was odd was the picture wasn't moving. It was like the painting in the Louvre, they didn't move either. A wizard in Paris explained to her one morning that Muggle painting did not move. Why would this man have a Muggle painting of women who looked like her?

"Raghnall, are you telling me Morgan looks like Morgana Le Fey? I give you she does but why?"

"If she is a decedent of Syltherine it's easy to explain. Many reports have linked Morgana's mother to being a witch and the child of Salazar Slytherin." Raghnall let the picture drop on the floor and stepped on it to get to his seat. "Now my sweet child you can see why I was stunned by your entrance. Would you like a toad leg, my dear?" He held out a bowl full of twitching toad legs.

"No thank you sir." She looked at Severus, her eyes wide and was stunned.

"Severus, why have you come?" He placed a toad leg in his mouth.

"Can you still preform marriage rituals?"

"Who are you marrying?" Raghnall was looking him. Morgan looked at Severus, he was shaking his head.

"Raghnall, I marrying the women sitting on my lap."

"Oh of course dear boy, yes a wedding. Luna we are to have a wedding." He was laughing as he bent down to the cat. "Luna call the Crones, they will want to be here." He stood up and was walking to the book shelf. "Yes, yes we need the cord and book. Yes, we need the book." He was mumbling to himself as he left the room.

"Who is this?" Morgan was staring at him.

"He is my master. I studied under him to become a potion master. He is smart but has some quirks." He grinned at her.

"Some quirks, Severus he offered me a toad leg."

"Maybe more than some." Raghnall came back in the room followed by two older witches. Both had on the same tattered robes as Raghnall. One was taller, her hair and eyes were silver. The smaller one's hair had strips of worn red in hers. Her eyes were shinning green. Both were crackling behind him as he walked.

"Severus you remember the Crone sister's?"

Severus nodded and he and Morgan stood up.

"Now my dear child." Raghnall reached for her hand. "You will stand here." Placing her on his left. "Severus you will stand next to her, yes next to her." He was mumbling to himself again.

"Oh a wedding sister, it has been long since we have seen a young couple."

"Yes my sister way to long." They crackled together.

"Both place out your left hands out." Morgan and Severus placed their hands out. Raghnall places a white cord around their hands. "quod absolute non debet, what is bound cannot be unbound."

Raghnall opened his book. "Both of you repeat after me. You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself." He waited as the repeated "But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give." Morgan smiled at Severus as she finished repeating. "You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require." Severus looked at her, his voice was deep and full of passion with that line. "I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night. And the eyes into which I smile in the morning. " Morgan blushed and started giggling as she repeated. Severus smile was huge. "I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, this is my wedding vow to you." They finished their vows, they couldn't stop looking at each other. Raghnall broke their gaze. "Do you have rings?" They both looked at him and shook their heads. "Not matter. Vanora and Raelin would do the honor of making the couple a ring." Both sisters crackled and spun their wands around in their hands. Vanora the taller of the two made a small silver ring. She turned it over in her hand and placed something inside it. Raelin made a larger silver ring and placed the same thing in side it.

"Inside says even in death we will not part." Vanora voice harsh and broken. She handed the rings to Raghnall.

"Morgan place the ring on the left his hand and say with this ring we are bound." He handed the ring to her.

"With this ring we are bound."

"Severus, place this ring on her left hand and say with this ring we are bound." As he did the small silver ring melded into her emerald ring.

"With this ring we are bound."

"I now declare to those here and within the wizarding world that you are husband and wife. Seal this marriage with a kiss."

They kissed, it felt for Morgan as the first kiss did. She couldn't breathe, her heart was racing and she felt dizzy. The finished and looked up. They were alone in the room, they hadn't heard Raghnall or the Crone sister leave.

"We should go." He kissed her head.

"Wouldn't it be rude?"

He shook his head. "Raghnall can be strange, it's ok. We do have to meet Dumbledore in a few hours and you haven't had sleep." She yawned some and nodded. The popped into the dungeon and he carried her into the bedroom. She removed all her clothes and crawled under the covers. The castle had already recognized them as married. All her stuff from her room upstairs was now downstairs. He removed his clothes and crawled next to her. She laid her head into his chest as he held her. Their bodies were intertwined as they fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The weeks went by fast as husband and wife. Nobody knew, not even Draco or Hermione. They wanted nobody to know, the less the better. The night arrived to take the ministries. Dumbledore had already been informed and had the counter attack set in motion. They arrived at the manor. Morgan had her wedding ring on her locket around her neck. Severus wanted her to keep it at home in case someone would see it. But he had his around his neck. He wanted to keep her near him. Everybody was in the room waiting as he entered. He gave Morgan's team there places first. They were to take out three ministries; Romania, Poland and Hungary. Morgan knew there were not going to make it out of Romania the way Dumbledore had informed them. The ministries were ready and had taken care of the death eaters in their own governments. They had orders to kill any and all Death Eaters. It didn't matter she was the one who informed them or not. Cissy made her way through the crowed room to Morgan.

"Take care of Draco." Cissy was begging as Morgan was strapping her wand on to her thigh.

"Cissy, I would never let anything happen to Draco."

"Mom, I wouldn't let anything happen to Morgan and I don't think she would to me." Draco was behind his mother. Cissy nodded with tears in her eyes, she hugged him and made her way back to Lucius. Severus came up behind Morgan.

"Ready Ms. Malvo." His face was stern and it was strange him not calling her Snape. He spent two weeks calling her Mrs. Snape every chance he got.

_Come home safe, Morgan_

_I will try. Please, don't trust any of them. They will turn on you quickly._

_I know. Take care of Draco but don't let him be the reason you don't come back to me._ Morgan nodded

_Severus come home to me tonight._

_Morgan, I don't think I have ever said it. Even asking you to marry me. I love you Morgan Snape._ Tears filled Morgan's eyes he had never said it to her. She knew but to hear it made it real.

_I love you too, my husband. _

Morgan, Draco and there team left first. They entered in the ministry through the floo network. They entered a long corridor full of fireplaces. They made their way down the hall and entered into a large circle room. The width of the room could have fit the Malfoy manor in it. They had lifts and doors all around the room. The ministry was quite, dark and no one was around.

"Keep your eyes open, they are supposed to be here." Rowle commanded "Spread out." Morgan and Draco headed in the dark towards one of the lifts to the side. No one was supposed to light there wands, since the other death eaters were waiting. A few steps in is when she stepped on a stick, it crunched under her foot.

"Lumos." She held her wand up and saw it. Forty to sixty dead people in the room, the wall next to her had scorch marks from a battle had happened.

"I guess we weren't needed here, it looks like they took care of these people." MacNair was putting his wand away.

She bent down and pulled the sleeve up on the women next to her. It was there the Dark Mark. Rodolphus turned around and saw Morgan bedding over the women and the Dark Mark.

"It's a trap." Rodolphus yelled. That's when it hit, color spells were flying all around them. MacNair was taken first as he was trying to get his wand out of his holster. Each lift had opened and inside was five to six people. Morgan grabbed Draco hand as she ran towards the floo door. Both of them were throwing spells over their shoulders as they ran. She ran past as Rowle was hit by a green light and fell on the floor. Rodolphus was behind Draco, when Morgan turned around she saw his face as he was hit. He was stunned for a moment and then fell. She opened the door as she barely missed a green light hitting her. She never let go of Draco's hand as they ran. She closed the door and put a spell on it to stop people from entering, the problem it was temporary. The both leaned on the wall breathing for a moment.

"That went well." Draco said between breaths. "How do we get out?"

"I have no clue, we can try the floo's but I'm sure they are down."

"Can you apparate us out?" Morgan grabbed Draco and tried but nothing happened.

"Crap" Was all Draco could say. They heard the door being tried.

"Run" Morgan gabbed his hand and they ran down the hall. The hall didn't seem to end. Each Floo had a metal cage around it. The kept running as they heard in the distance a man screaming at them. They could hear spells being shot off but they were far enough way they didn't make it. They just kept running, Morgan could see a door ahead of them. The sounds of the men were getting closer.

"The door Draco." Morgan cried as she was firing off spells behind her. It seemed as if they ran for hours when they reached the door at the end. Draco screamed a spell but Morgan was busy stunning a few that was catching up with them to hear what he was saying. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in the room. She locked the door and placed a protection spell around it.

"We only have a few minutes." She turned to Draco.

The room was large and full of books. It was a library? They were in a library. They made their way down a row of books. They could hear the men outside the door trying to get in. They started running down the rows.

"We need to split up, Morgan."

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if I find a way out and can't find you."

"Then take it. We need to cover more space." Morgan nodded and the broke up. Morgan could hear the men in the room. They were lost in the maze of books the same as her and Draco. Morgan started moving around quietly when she saw two men ahead of her. She could stun one but the other was sure to send a spell back at her, she could explode the books near them but everybody would know she was here. She could hide but for how long before they found her. She chose to stun the larger of the two. Just like she thought the second one sent a spell back, she tried to block but it hit her in the shoulder. The spell sent her flying into shelf of books and her wand flying out of her hand. The man walked up to her sneering at her as she was sitting on the ground in front of him. She remembered the night at the manor, she channeled everything and said Stupefy. He was thrown backwards. Well her father taught her something at least. She grabbed her wand. Her arm was killing her but she started running. She saw a glow at the end of the row, it looked like a fireplace. Maybe they didn't think of closing this one or maybe it isn't on the network but she had to try it. She was running to it when she felt a pain in her leg. She got hit from behind. She turned around as she saw a short women in blue robes a ways behind her, the women shot off another spell. Morgan deflected and sent her own. Hiding behind the shelf of books. The she and the women sent spelling flying as Morgan felt warmth going down her leg. The wound was bleeding. The women pointed her wand up and sent books raining down on Morgan's head. One caught her and cut her head. She could feel blood starting to run down her face. She sat for a moment shaking off the dizzy feeling. Another spell came her way as Morgan hid fully behind the self. She could hear the women walking towards her.

"Come out come out and play Death Eater scum." The women was saying. Morgan peeked around the corner as she saw the women raise her wand to her and a green light. The women fell forward. Draco was behind the women. He had been hit multiple times, his clothes were torn and in a few spots had blood.

"Can you run?" He asked when he came closer.

"Yeah, can you?" he nodded and pointed to the glow that was closer than before.

They ran, they could hear people all around them but most seamed just as lost as they were. They reached the fireplace, next to it was powder. Draco extinguished the flames. He grabbed Morgan and puahed her in the fire place.

"No Draco, you go first." The people were getting closer to them. She heard one yell to close that floo.

"Shut up and go." She saw two men coming up behind Draco. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and said Malfoy Manor. Before the green flame engulfed her she reached forward and grabbed Draco and held him tight just as a green light almost hit him.

They entered the Manor holding each other. Cissy came running up to them, the room was emptied but for a few. Not even the Dark Lord was there. She hugged both of them. Morgan was scanning the room for Severus.

"You have been gone for hours. He wouldn't leave this room at first. The Dark Lord finally commanded him back to Dumbledore side to find out who betrayed us. We thought both of you were lost tonight." Cissy wasn't speaking any louder than a whisper.

"How many came back?"

"Five, seven counting you two." Cissy looked stressed.

"Mom, where is dad?" Draco was looking around the room. Cissy's eye welled up with tears. Draco knew without anything being said. He held his mom.

Morgan turned to floo out when she felt Draco hand on her shoulder.

"I'm coming too."

"No, Draco your mom needs you." Cissy let go of Draco and turned to Morgan.

"No, Draco needs you. Now go." She turned and headed for her sister.

Severus was in the Great Hall with Dumbledore and the students. He kept watching the door. She had been gone for three hours, it was going on four soon. He had returned and cleaned up. Now he was playing his part to the Order, a concern teacher. It was tired of this crap. He might have lost his wife to this war, another women he loved to a great and noble cause as the old fool would put it. Dumbledore was telling the students what had happened, every few minutes he was looking at Severus with a worried look. Severus shouldn't had let her go. Minerva was sitting in Morgan's spot, she didn't dare hold him but she knew this was hard. She knew they were close and getting close.

Hermione was looking at the door to the Great Hall every few minutes. Finally Ginny spoke up as Dumbledore was talking.

"What is wrong?"

"Prof. Black isn't here." Hermione was looking at the door again.

"Hermione there is something you don't know." Harry was leaning close to her, Ginny and Ron.

"Harry if you are going to tell me Prof Black is a Death Eater I already know." Ginny and Ron's mouth dropped open.

"How did you know and why didn't you tell us." Harry was getting upset.

"I couldn't and I still can't. Trust me." Hermione was begging him.

"So since you know her, is she and Prof Snape, you know?" Ginny nudged her. Hermione blushed some. "I knew it. Dean saw them kissing one day after potion class."

"That's disgusting." Ron said pouring himself another glass of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, well they deserve each other." Harry said as he leaned back. He was mad at Hermione for not telling him how she knew and that she knew Prof. Black and Prof. Snape were together. A pair of snakes that deserve each other. Hermione was getting ready to tell Harry off when the door to the hall opened.

The room went silent as the whole school saw Morgan and Draco standing there. Morgan had blood all over her face and hair, her shirt was burnt at her shoulder, her pants had a burnt mark and blood all over them and she had nasty black eye. Draco had blood all over his shirt, it was ripped and burnt in spots. Draco made his way to his spot at his table, he was limping as he walked. Severus was up from his spot the moment the door opened and was running down the main walkway, he reached her and picked her up in his arms and was kissing her. The whole room let out a gasp as the watched the potion teacher snog their ancient spells and charm teacher.

"Prof. Black, welcome back." Dumbledore broke the hush that was over the room.

"Thank you prof." Severus was still holding Morgan in his arms.

"Please take your seat at the table." He held his hand out to her seat.

"I'm sorry Albus but my wife and I need a moment together." Everybody in the castle was staring at them, nobody knew what to say. Dumbledore nodded and smiled at them as they left. Everybody was talking at once as soon as they left. Draco just watched as Morgan was carried by her husband. _Her husband? She married him? _

Minerva leaned over to Albus. "Should we be worried? She is so young."

"No, I think this is what they needed all along." He smiled


	23. Chapter 23

Draco sulked around Morgan during class. He wouldn't participate in anything. During potion class he wouldn't sit near her or help her. At dinner he would leave as she would come in. He couldn't watch her sitting by him. That man might be his godfather but Morgan belonged to him. Morgan needed someone young, He was kidding himself he needed Morgan. When she was around he was calm. His heart would beat faster when she was near him, it had since he first saw her that night in his home. The first night he saw her in that black dress with her mother his heart skipped. He had never seen eyes like hers. He was having a hard time sleeping, he would have vivid dreams of her and him together. He threw himself at Pansy as a relief.

The Dark Lord had not called them since the ministries, it worried Morgan. It was mid-January and Dumbledore and Harry had collected 3 of the horcruxes. . Harry wouldn't even show up for her class now but Morgan had other things to worry about than that boy. Moody was back in town but Morgan preferred Hermione still as her handler. Severus was just as hard as ever on his students, it was worse if they had an argument before class. They made up by the end of the day but his poor students took the brunt of his anger. She enjoyed being his wife and for a short moment during all the craziness when they were at Spinner's End or by the fire in the dungeon reading and laughing they were normal. He was even helping her with potion making.

At the end of January is when she started to not feel good. She had told Minerva she was tired all the time and she was getting sick after she ate. Minerva told her to see Poppy with a gleam in her eye, Morgan never remembered to go down to the witch. She was at an Order meeting Dumbledore's office with Minerva, Severus, Moody, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and Molly Weasley at the beginning of February. They were discussing castle preparations for a battle. Morgan was sitting on Severus lap, her head started spinning. She stood up to get herself some water when everything started spinning and she passed out. Severus grabbed her before she fell on the floor. Molly instructed him to take her to Poppy. Molly and Minerva both smiled at each other as they helped carry her downstairs. Severus placed her on a bed and Poppy shooed them out the room. Tonks and Hermione were giggling as he walked out, the two older witches had big grins on their faces.

"What the bloody hell do you all know that I don't? My wife just passed out for no reason. Merlin knows what kind of curse someone could have put on her." Severus was glaring at the group as Minerva busted out laughing.

"Severus, she isn't cursed. She is pregnant. She has been complaining about being tired and sick a lot. I guess she kept forgetting to see Poppy." Minerva hugged him as he stood there stunned.

"Severus, depending on when it comes it will be the same age as Remus and mine." Tonks placed her hand on her stomach. Hermione squealed and hugged the witch.

"A baby? We are having a baby?" He stammered out.

"It's a kind of curse in a way." Molly was laughing as she said it.

Poppy opened the door and looked at Severus. "She will be fine, the baby will be fine. She needs to take a potion for the sickness its making her weak." He had a look of concern on his face. "Severus, don't worry many witches have it this bad. It won't hurt the baby, it just makes her weak." Poppy told him the potion to brew for her and how often she could take it. She let him come in and see her. She was supposed to stay until she felt like walking. He walked in and Morgan was propped up in bed, she was biting her thumb and looked worried as he came near her.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad. Poppy said it happened around Christmas? I guess when I gave you your gift I forgot to protect myself." She was starting to cry. "We never talked about kids and." He stopped her as he placed his lips against hers. He brushed away the tears on her face and held her.

"Morgan, I can't wait to meet him." He placed his hand on her stomach. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded and she had her large smile back as she got of bed. The pain hit, she looked at him. His face hadn't turned, which meant he was being called. "Morgan, is it the baby?"

"Severus he is calling me."

Severus face turned to anger. "You have to go, I'll go with you."

"No you can't." The pain was growing now. Minerva walked in the room. Morgan turned to her "Minerva watch Severus, I'll be back." She followed the pain.

"Severus you have to follow her, she isn't strong right now." Minerva was pleading.

"I know, I can't I don't know where he was summoning her from." Severus sunk into the chair near the bed she was just in.

"I'll have Moody find Broudlin if she comes back hurt we won't have to wait." She was running out of the room.

_Morgan if you can hear me, be safe. _

She was in a small, dark room, it smelled like blood and death. It was only lit by a small candle. The only furniture in the room was a chair he was sitting in.

She knelt in front of the chair with her head bowed. "My Lord summoned me?" Her heart was racing as she kept her head bowed. He ran his fingers in her hair. He grabbed a handful of and pulled her head back.

"Yes, my child. I know what you did." He was in her face.

"What did I do?" He smacked her across the face.

"Don't play stupid with me." His voice boomed so loud the Nagini jumped. "If anybody would are even think to do you did they not be alive at this moment." He let go of her head as it fell forward. He stood above her looking down at her.

"You went off and married Severus. You knew I was going choose your husband and you defied me." She felt a curse hit her. Pain was shooting through her body.

"Yes my Lord I did." She couldn't lie he knew she did. If she lied it would be worse. She felt another twinge of pain.

"You did not seek my permission did you my child. You admit you went behind my back and married the half-blood." He was circling her.

She nodded her head, this wasn't going to be pretty and she was right. Her head was splitting open with the pain of the crucio curse. She was on the floor, holding her head and screaming in pain as he released her.

"Did you do it for love or power?" He kneel down to her. She was still lying on the holding her head.

"Power my Lord." She lied through her teeth.

"That is a good girl." He patted her head. "Severus is powerful and a good match." He stood over her. "But I cannot let this go. No one, not you even you Morgan lies to me, deceives me or questions my authority ever." She nodded as she felt her head splitting open again. He released her again but he was sounding off curse after curse on her. She tried not to scream but the pain was unbearable. She felt blood on her skin as he was releasing his anger on her. She was laying on her back when it was done, he was standing over her. He laid on her. "You will remember what you are from now on? You are my daughter and my servant. I own you, do you understand?" She nodded as she was chocking back some blood. "I will help you remember what you are." He took her right arm and held it down. With his wand he cut the words _servant_ into the inner part of her arm. His wand would touch her skin sending pain through her body. Her mother's knifes were nothing compared to this pain. His wand was ripping her skin open. She was screaming as he finished it. "Now go home to your husband. I approve the marriage."

It took all her strength she had as she stood up, her clothes were covered in her blood. She bowed her head to him. "Thank you my Lord." And with a pop she was gone.

Draco had just left Pansy happy in one of the classrooms. They had nothing to talk about and at first he thought that was fine but he was missing Morgan. At least as her friend they had book to talk about, Pansy didn't read. He was heading back to the dungeon when he heard a crash in a classroom ahead of him. _Probably some other students having fun_. He was going to just walk by when he heard another noise. It sounded like chairs falling over. _What the bloody hell are they doing?_ He was going to peek in but the door wasn't closed. He looked in and saw a figure lying face down on the floor in the dark classroom. The chairs had been knocked over and a whole shelf had been pulled down. He got closer he saw the hair. Nobody had hair like Morgan. It was a tangle mess of black curls, the roots of her hair was blood red. He would watch in class if she would get mad at one of the students and her hair would turn bright red. He ran to her pushing chairs out of his way. He could see blood on her clothes.

"Oh Merlin, Morgan, Morgan can you hear me?" He rolled her over. Her right arm was out from her body, her arm was bleeding. It was bright red and wasn't stopping. He pulled his robe off and wrapped it around her arm. The blood on her back was bright red and on the white stone floor it was even brighter. "Morgan? Morgan baby please hear me." He was crying and lightly shaking her. "Baby, please wake up." He put his head on her chest to see if he could hear her heart. It was faint but it was beating. Morgan moaned some as he kissed her lips. Fuck, even if she thought he was Severus she would be awake. Her eyes opened some and looked at him.

"Draco?" she whispered and smiled at him. She saw he had been crying. She raised her hand and placed it on his face. She cradled his head in her hand, he kissed her hand. He picked her up and started heading to the infirmary. He was hoping to run into someone who could help but it was dinner time, everybody was downstairs eating. He carried her the whole way, he was covered in her blood by the time he reached the doors. They were closed, he wouldn't put her down and he couldn't open them with her in his arms. He took his foot and started banging on the door and screaming.

Severus, Dumbledore, Minerva, Moody, Poppy and Broudlin were sitting in the hospital wing waiting for her to come back. It had been two hours and still no sign of her.

"Would she have gone downstairs?" Minerva turned to Severus.

"No, she will be hurt some, she will come here if she can." Severus he was pacing in length of the ward. He heard Draco beating on the door screaming for help.

"What the bloody hell does that boy want?" Moody was heading to the door. "Watch, Ms. Weasley hexed him again." He opened the door. He was shocked by the sight of Draco holding Morgan, they were both covered in blood. "Severus, come quick." He was screaming as he opened the door more so he could come in. Severus ran to Draco he looked at the blood on both of them, even in Draco's white hair there was blood.

"Morgan?" Severus asked as Draco laid her down.

"I'm ok. Just need some healing. I tried to make it here but I ended up in a classroom. Draco found me." She reached her hand out to grab Draco's hand and squeezed it. Broudlin came up behind Draco startled him.

"Printsesa, now do I worry much?" He was placing potions on the table

"Shut it, Stefan." She turned to him. He smiled at her.

"Now there is my Printsesa." He turned to the room. "Everybody out." Severus and Draco stayed sitting on her bed. "I mean everybody."

"I'm her husband." Severus shoot up.

"I need to check on the baby." Draco's head shot up and looked at Severus. "Everybody out but Madam Pomfrey, out." His voice was loud and he was point towards the door.

Severus and Draco went outside the door as it shut.

"Draco you should go and clean up." Severus was looking at him. His robe was still around Morgan's arm, his shirt and pants had blood on them. He could see where Morgan's hand was on his face. "You go down to my rooms and get cleaned up. That way no one will see you." Severus hand was in his hand pushing his hair back. Draco nodded and was turning around. He turned back and looked at Severus.

"Baby?" Severus smiled a week smile as the boy asked.

Severus nodded. "We found out today."

Draco turned around and walked away. His mind was racing and all he could hope was the baby would be ok.


	24. Chapter 24

Morgan and the baby was ok after the incident with the Dark Lord. It took every ounce self-control that Severus had not to find the Dark Lord and ring his neck. Why didn't he call him if he was mad, why her? He knew why, that maniac believed he owned her. She was a possession to him not a person. He was shocked to see the writing on her arm after it was done. He had cursed the word Servant on her. He branded her as his. It was sign to Severus that he may have married her but she belonged to Voldemort. The Dark Lord called them to him a few days later. Severus argued with Morgan about going as Draco walked in. Severus didn't want her hurt anymore, if he gave the Dark Lord the excuse that she was still injured, which wasn't a huge lie, he might not expect her. Morgan's point was if she didn't and if he didn't accept that then he would hurt her worse. Morgan ended up winning, Draco had to smile. His whole life he had never seen Severus defeated in an argument.

They sat at the long table but now there was only a handful left.

"Severus, my friend. Tell me you have news of the traitor." Severus wanted to tell him off. If Voldemort wasn't busy cursing his wife Severus would have more information, which he wondered if he told him the truth how he would react. His own daughter and his most loyal servant had been the ones to betray him. He didn't dare, he knew that would have killed them both or worse Morgan would be hurt in front of him and killed to teach him.

"My Lord, I have discovered that indeed one of the ones who died betrayed us. I heard Dumbledore telling that bloody Auror that they lost their spy."

"You are my faithful servant, this is the same information Bellatrix gave me. I was testing to see if you were still doing the job I gave you or were you distracted by other things." The Dark Lord looked at Morgan. "Distractions can be removed if that ever happens. There are those at this table that could use a distraction." He turned his attention to Draco as he finished the last part.

Did he just threaten to take his wife away from him? He just told him if he didn't do his job he would give his wife to Draco.

_Calm down_. He heard her

_He threaten to take you from me_

_I know, my love._

_Draco! He wants to give you to Draco._

_Does that surprise you?_

_Huh?_

_Draco has crush on me, I'm good friends with him, his father wanted me to marry him for power and to raise their family status and, my love, Draco is a pure-blood. _

He remembered prodding her mind and how her heart would skip when Draco was near. He was furious with the Dark Lord, Draco and Morgan. _Fine, go with him._ _Go with the pure-blood ass, you seem to understand the Dark Lord and you are close to Draco. I can see why he thought he would be a better match then I would. _He turned to her as her hair was turning redder. Her eyes were sharp and glaring at him. Her mouth had made a hard line. _Maybe he went to far._

_You think you went to far? How dare you say that to me? If I wanted to be with him I would be and not with you. _

He grabbed her hand under the table as she jerked it away from him.

_Self-centered bastard, you fucking prat._

_I'm sorry Morgan, please. I didn't mean it and let's not do this here._

_Fine, but you are making it up to me tonight. _Her mouth turned up into a wicked grin. He knew what that grin meant and his cock jumped to attention. The Dark Lord was rambling on about Potter again. Severus could tell even the loyal ones who were left were tired of hearing about Potter. This hadn't been like the last time. Yes, they were killing muggels but the Dark Lord's world revolved around Potter. That's when the first image flashed in his mind. He was bending Morgan over the table they were sitting at. He hadn't thought that, he sighed. Morgan was placing images in his mind again.

_Morgan, stop_

_Stop what my love?_ Another image flashed in his mind. This time they were on their bed at the school and she was riding him screaming his name.

_Morgan._ This time they were at Spinner's End on the kitchen table. He reached under the table to touch her leg when she smacked his hand away. She was staring straight ahead smirking. She was punishing him for earlier. She was giving him a raging hard on he couldn't do anything about, she wasn't even letting him touch her hand. She was a lot like her father, they both resorted to a form of torture when they were mad. The next one was of him and her in the library at school. It was long and in depth. He was having a hard time controlling his breathing so no one would think something was wrong. He turned and glared at her. She looked at him and smiled and turned to whisper to Draco something.

_Damn her._

_You started it. Every one of my fantasy's you see and you are in each one. I wasn't torturing you, well maybe some but my point is I love you and only you._

The Dark Lord was finishing up his rant about Potter and how dare he still be alive. Bellatrix was rolling her eyes across from her. That women was nuts. Morgan for fun one day looked through her head. It was dark and evil place. She had gone mad in Azkaban. At one point she was a beautiful witch, even prettier than Narcissa. She was wanted by many and her husband she choose for power and situation. He was already a Death Eater when she married him. She was one of the few women within the Dark Lord's circle, she has been infatuated with him since she first saw him and heard him talk. She was evil even then. She loved inflicting pain and hearing people scream. Azkaban sent her into darker place. I place of no return, she was insane for the Dark Lord's cause. She was ready to die for him.

He was standing up, they stood and bowed their heads as he left the room. A cup flew past her head, she looked up in time to duck the plate that was flying by.

"What the hell Bella?" Morgan yelled as she stood up. Severus was holding her, as Draco was glaring at her.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. I would kill that brat if he would let me." Bellatrix was pacing.

"Bella, that doesn't mean you have to try and kill Morgan." Cissy was trying to calm down her sister. Bellatrix was picking up anything she could in the room and was throwing it.

Draco nudged Morgan. "You and Severus go, when she gets like this it will take hours to get her to calm down. I'll help mom." Draco looked over at Severus. He had his arm folded across his chest, he was scowling at her. "What did you do to him?"

"I taught him a lesson for getting mad at me for no reason." She smiled at Draco.

"The way he was breathing, and kept fixing himself in the chair I thought he was being torture." Draco he smiled as he bent closer to her. "But the way he looks maybe you should teach me that lesson too one day too." Morgan noticed Severus' pants. He was trying to hide it but it wasn't working. Morgan blushed and smacked Draco. She walked over to Severus, got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, he growled at her, grabbed her tightly around her waist and they left.

The popped in the dungeon and he stood there in the potion class room holding her.

"Severus, let me go your starting to hurt me." He just growled at her, he reached one hand up into her hair and pulled a handful of her hair. He kissed her and kissed her hard. She melt into his kiss, he let go of her and smirked at her.

"Witch, you are mine and tonight I will make sure you know it." He pushed her against a wall knocking over chairs and knocking the stuff on the wall onto the floor with a crash. He pinned her to the wall kissing her, licking her and touching her. She liked this part of him, she liked the controlling dark side to him. He growled at her as she moaned. He picked her up and laid her hard on his desk knocking everything off of it. He started ripping her clothes off of her. She cried out as he ripped her favorite pants. He was licking her between her legs as she cried. He was hard with her that night, Merlin she was loving it. He was fingering her hard and licking her clit, she couldn't hold it off any longer. She was cumming and it made her whole body arch as she did.

"What a good little witch." He looked up at her between her legs and smiled at her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He dropped her in their library, he knocked over a chair and table in the process. She was sitting on the floor in front of him as he undid his pants and pulled out his massive cock. "Up on you knees and suck me, my little slut." Her head was bobbing up and down as he was moaning. He leaned back on the wall to keep him standing. She loved this, it was making her hot him ordering her like that. He started humping her mouth and she knew it wouldn't be much longer. She moaned as he exploded all over her. She smiled at him.

"I'm not done with you yet, witch." He bent over and grabbed her. He carried to their bed and threw her down on it, the look of lust was in his eyes as he climb on top of her and with one hard thrust he was in her. He usually was gentle with her and took his time. Tonight he was much more like an animal. He was pounding his cock in her hard, she was screaming his name as her nails were digging into his back. It hurt but at the same time it was sending her over the edge. She screamed his name was her hips arched forward and her eyes closed. He let out a loud moan as his hips finally stopped. They were both covered in sweat and their breathing was hard and shallow. He looked into her eyes and bent down to her and deeply kissed her. She loved him so much.

"Morgan, I love you." He rolled off of her and laid on his side looking at her.

"Oh Severus, I love you too." She curled into him and soon they were asleep wrapped around each other.


	25. Chapter 25

Morgan? Severus?" Morgan thought she heard someone calling their names. She closed her eyes again. "Oh Merlin, Morgan!" it was still off some but she had heard someone, she looked at Severus who was sound asleep. She rolled out of bed and put one of his shirt on. Severus' secret was he loved Muggle rock bands from the 70's, Morgan couldn't stop laughing when he told her. He had a huge collection of rock shirts and would wear them under his teaching robes a lot. The shirt on the floor near the bed was black and had red writing on it. It said Alice Cooper and it had a picture of a man wearing a snake. Morgan threw that one and a pair of black panties and got up to see who was calling them. Draco was in the study when she entered the room. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Merlin, Morgan when I saw the class room and the library I thought something had happened." He let her go.

"Class room?" She was rubbing her eyes trying to wake up.

"The class room in a mess, it looks like a fight happened."

Last night came back to her and she blushed. "Nothing happened we just had an, um, interesting night last night." She walked away from him and started calling the house elf. She had the elf bring in a large pot of tea and some breakfast for three. Draco was watching her the whole time. _What was she wearing? Who was Alice Cooper? Was all she wearing was panties under it?_

Morgan was tired from last night, Severus had woken her up multiple times that night for sex. He wanted to prove she was his and he did, she liked it. She had made a connection with Draco to find out what happened in the class room and because she was tired forgot to cut it off. She responded to his thoughts without realizing he was thinking it not asking her.

"Severus likes rock bands from 70's, he collects shirts from them. Alice Cooper is a Muggle singing and it's none of your business what I'm wearing under this." She snapped at him as she sat in the chair near the fire. He face was stunned. "You didn't say any of that did you?" he shook his head. "Sorry I forget to break the connection. Your fine now, I won't hear what you're thinking." The house elf popped in with the tea and breakfast. She thanked them and sat them tray at the table. "Draco have a seat I ordered you some breakfast, Severus will be here in a moment." She poured tea for all three of them.

Draco sat down. "Aren't you going to wake Severus?"

She smiled. "I did already."

He came in the room in only his PJ bottoms. He sleepily walked over to her, bent down and kissed her cheek. "Morning love." He said as he sat down.

Draco was starting at both of them. How did she call Severus without him hearing her? Severus turned to him. "What is he doing here?"

"He thought after seeing the classroom something was wrong. He came to make sure we are ok."

"What's wrong in the classroom?" Severus looked at her.

"Last night, remember?" She blushed

He reached and grabbed her hand. "How could I ever forget last night? It was as good as Christmas."

Draco stood up quickly, making the table jerk. They looked at him. "I'm going to go, Pansy and I are going to Hogsmead today and well, I'm busy later." He hustled out.

Severus looked at her. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing Pansy can't fix." She smiled.

"You didn't cut the connection did you?"

"Maybe." She eyed him out the corner of her eye. "I might need some help also."

"The baby?" Severus looked worried.

"No you." She stood up and walked to the bedroom. He followed quickly,

February went by and the Dark Lord was out of the country again. He was planning something, He wasn't telling anybody what it was. He wasn't even taking any of them with him. Morgan had time to worry about the baby and teaching. Even through all of the back and forth she still maintained a friendship with Hermione and she was glad Draco was talking to her again. She did miss him, he was good friend and someone who understood what it was like to be raised with zealots. His parent's doted on him unlike her mother but they still raised him around the same kind that Morgan was raised with.

At the beginning of March the Dark Lord returned and Dumbledore sent Severus on a mission, he couldn't tell her where he was going or for how long he was to be gone. She begged him not to go but he was loyal to Dumbledore and went. It had been four long agenizing weeks and still not a word on where he was, how he was or if he was alive. Prof Slughorn came in to teach his classes while he was gone. He was much put out he couldn't have the potion master's rooms but Morgan wasn't moving out of them. They had a standoff in Dumbledore's office at one point. Most of the Order was there as they were screaming at each other. After a few minutes of going back and forth, Molly suggested since Morgan was the one pregnant and sick she should stay where she was. It was agreed but the new potion teacher would not deal with her after that. She visited Dumbledore every day to see if he had heard anything and most night, when she could tolerate the smell of food, she ate with Minerva, she didn't want to be alone. But night was the hardest, she was alone in their bed holding on to pillows hoping for his safety.

Poppy told Morgan to quit smoking and as hard as it was she did. Poppy was checking on the baby every week and told her the baby was healthy and growing. She wished he was back home with her to see the baby grow. She was missing classes and wasn't able to keep much on her stomach. She was told her it was normal with what was happening to lose weight and be that pale. She looked like a vampire she meet once as a child. Her eyes had dark circles around them from not sleeping. Hermione had her mother send her boxes of crackers and they helped so much. Some days it was all she could keep down. In one of her classes she had to dismiss them early as she rushed off to the loo. Rumors started to fly that she was being poisoned and that Severus was the one that poisoned her. Hermione kept her informed of these rumors. She spent as much time as she could with Morgan, it was so much that Harry one night threatened to see her arm. He was positive she had turned on them. Hermione never told Morgan this but told him if he ever dare question her loyalty again she would hex him into next week. Draco, on days she couldn't get out of bed, would sit with her after class playing cards with her.

The Dark Lord had called them three times a week for those four weeks. Morgan had to pull herself together for these meetings. She didn't dare tell him she was pregnant. The first meeting she had to explain where Severus was. She told him he was sent by Dumbledore to collect information but what he was doing was gathering information for him. It made the Dark Lord satisfied to hear his servant was still doing his job and never questioned her again. The Dark Lord was planning something big, something that would turn the war as he put it. He had only a handful of followers left. Between the ministries mission and him killing them, most were being killed off and some went on the run. She couldn't blame those who ran, she wished she and Severus could run.

It was a few days away from April and still no word. It was storming outside, the dungeon was cold and drafty that night. She was sitting in the study right in front of the fire eating crackers Hermione's mother had sent that morning. _Bless that women, she never asked why Hermione needed so many boxes cracker_. She was reading when the fire place fire moved some.

"Morgan? Are you there?" It was Severus.

"Yes I'm here." She leaned near it, she was relived he was contacting her.

"I don't have much time but my raven will be at the window soon. He has a message for Dumbledore and you. Open yours alone." She nodded. "I will be home soon my love I promise." He was gone as the Raven started tapping at the window. She removed the parchments on both legs and let him come in from the storm. It was his raven, he sat in the corner most of the time. She never dare touch it, the bird never seem to like her. Plus, she was still leery of birds carrying messages. She had never had an owl or a raven to carry messages growing up, her mother thought they were expensive luxuries. Her mother had an owl when she was seeing a wizard once but when his wife found out he took the owl with him. She went over to her plate and grabbed some crackers. She brought it to the raven and he took it out of her hand and then bit her. _Stupid bird_. She looked at the parchment in her hands, one had her name on it. She placed that one in her pockets and the other one was for Dumbledore. She headed to his office.

He took the parchment and opened it. He smiled at her as he handed her a bowl of candy. "He will be home soon. He has done his job well." They heard a knock on the door. "Come in Mr. Potter, thank you for the information Prof. Snape we will talk more about this at another time." She nodded and turned. She must have turned to fast because her head started spinning. She went to grab the back of the chair but it was no use she was going down on the floor. Harry grabbed her as she was falling and sat her in the chair. Prof Dumbledore was handing her chocolate, when her head stopped.

"Have you been taking your potion since Severus left?"

"Yes, sir. It's just sometimes I just get dizzy." She was eating the candy. "Mr. Potter thank you for catching me." He nodded at her.

"Are you feeling better, can you get up?" Dumbledore was walking to the back of the room. "Let me call Minerva, she can help you back." Within a few minutes Prof. McGonagall was helping her back to her rooms.

"Sir, what's wrong with Prof. Black, I mean Prof. Snape?" Harry was sitting across from him. Not that he wanted to care but she wasn't looking good since Severus disappeared. None of the teachers were talking about his disappearance, but something was wrong. She was looking pale and thin, she was worried. Tonks had the same look every month around the full moon. He had asked Tonks what was going on, she would always tell him the truth but all she said to him was to be nice to Prof. Snape she was going hell right now.

"She will be better soon. I do remember asking you to friend her. I see that did not go as planned." He was looking at Harry over his glasses. Harry was feeling a twinge of guilt. There was a reason Dumbledore wanted him to friend her, he was being bull head about it. It was to late now to be her friend. "Now Harry we have a few places left to look for the last horcruxes. Would you like to fetch Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger please? They may join us tonight."

Morgan was sitting in front of the fire again as she opened her parchment.

_My love, it has been hard to be away from you. I dream about you at night and can feel you near me. I will be done soon with this and will be able to tell you what I have learned. I should be home during Easter Break in about a week. Please, keep your guard up around the Order and the Dark Lord. I fear neither is opposed to turning on us to gain an advantage. This war will be over soon than we thought and I'm ready for a life with you and our son. _

_ Yours Severus_

_ P.S The bird bites, don't try and pet it._

Tears ran down her face as she magical made the parchment to hit her locket. One more week, she could handle one more week.


	26. Chapter 26

Easter Break had started. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna and Hermione were staying at school. They were in the hall around the table talking and eating.

"I have an idea." Ginny who was sitting next to Harry piped up. "Let's go somewhere tonight."

Ron stuck another bun in his mouth. "Like Hogsmead?"

"No I was thinking of the Leaky Cauldron or a place on Diagon Alley." Ginny was rubbing up to Harry.

"Ginny, that's in London." Hermione looked up from her book. "I don't think we can. How would we get there?"

"You can apparate us. You passed the test." Luna said as she was staring at Neville.

"How would we get out of school?" Neville asked as he moved a piece of hair out of Luna's face.

"My map can get us out." Harry said as he and Ginny's hands were busy under the table.

"Come on Mione." Ron asked. "Let's go. We need to get out and you have spent so much time with the Snape twit."

Ginny glared at Ron. "I like her and if you call her that again I will hex you into next week. It's not her fault she has been sick a lot." Harry looked at her. She knew something. How would she and Hermione know something and nobody tell him?

"I feel for her." Luna was staring at something in the distance. "Mione, did you give her the daisies. They will help her fight off Krugles. They are known for attacking during this time."

"Yeah I gave them to her." Hermione was trying not to smile. When she gave them to Morgan and told what they were for Morgan started laughing but she had kept daisies in her rooms since.

"Ok what the bloody hell are you all going on about?" Harry was getting mad, all the girls knew what was wrong and nobody was telling him.

Hermione went to open her mouth when Pansy came up to the table.

"Mudblood." She pushed Hermione in the back. Harry was reaching for his wand when Hermione pushed her back.

"Slut, what do you want?" Hermione was glaring at her. Harry saw a glint of a smile in her eye as if she knew Parkinson.

"Prof. Snape wanted Draco to give you this but since Draco won't lower himself to be seen with you he asked me to do it." She handed Hermione an envelope.

"So you will lower self, I knew the stories were true." Ginny started laughing.

"Shut it weasel." Parkinson was glaring at her as she walked away.

"Crackers?" Ginny asked as she took a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Cracker?" Harry asked her. Ginny had the cup to her mouth pointing to Hermione.

Hermione pulled out of the envelope Muggle money and a note. As she read it she smiled and put the envelope in her robe.

"Now would somebody like to tell me why Prof. Snape is sick, why she is giving Draco money to give to Hermione, why do you all know about it and why crackers?" Harry was shouting by the end. The whole hall was looking at them.

Ginny smacked Harry in the back of the head. "Boys are so dumb. Harry, she is sick. She has been missing classes, she is married and needing lots of crackers. Anything?" She was glaring at him, he was shaking his head. "Still no idea?"

Ron looked up from his fourth roll. "You mean she is. Wow. I mean it's hard to think of her married to him but.. Wow."

Harry was still looking puzzled at them. "Harry, she has to sees Madam Pomfador every week. Anything?" Lune was trying but Harry still wasn't getting it.

"Harry." Hermione took his hands in hers. "She is pregnant. Most of the students have figured it out, only a select few that have brain issues think otherwise." She was glaring at Ron with the last point. "

"I never said any different." Ron smiled at Hermione.

"Sure you were the one who was telling everybody Prof. Snape poisoned her." Ginny was laughing.

"Why crackers?" Harry looked up at the table. He had been thinking and hadn't heard anything else.

"She has what is considered a type of magical morning sickness. Mom sends me boxes of crackers and I give them to her. The money was to pay her for her trouble." Hermione was drinking her tea. "Now are we going out or not?"

They were talking around him, his mind was wondering. He had felt bad since the night he caught her that he didn't do what Dumbledore had asked. Dumbledore had to know she was a Death Eater when he asked him, right? Why would he care if Harry was friends with a pregnant Death Eater or not.

Draco came down to the Dungeon, Morgan was starting to show some, not a lot but in her tighter close you could tell she had a bump.

"Mom said I come shopping with you and her. I got a note from Prof. Dumbledore saying I could go. Are you ready?" He had on black pants, a dark blue robe and a dark blue shirt. The dark blue showed off his white blond hair and his silver color eyes.

"In a minute." Morgan was trying to find something that she felt comfortable in. She had lost some weight in last month but her appetite was coming back. Her bump was growing and some of her clothes didn't want to fit in the waist. Pulled out her Krum shirt and her black skirt. She had on her black boots and pulled her hair up. She walked out. "This will do." He was staring at her. _Control yourself Draco_ "Do I look fat?" She was glaring at herself in a mirror.

"No you look perfect." He smiled at her. He cleared his throat and thoughts. "Um, when is Uncle Sev coming back?"

"He said this week sometime. I'm leaving him a note telling him where we are if he gets here before we get back." She grabbed a dark purple robe and grabbed Draco's hand and they were gone.

They had a nice time, Cissy did love to shop. They had hit every store on Diagon Alley and then some stores in Muggle London. Morgan had some new clothes. Cissy headed home around 5pm that night. Morgan and Draco thought about going back to school but opted instead to get dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. They were sitting at a table talking when Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione walked in. Ginny looked over and waved at them. Harry glared at both of them. He bent down to Ginny. "I guess if Severus is away Draco will do." Ginny snapped her head to look at him.

"Harry James Potter, that was rude." She crossed her arms and walked over to Hermione and Ron. They sat down and started ordering.

Draco turned to Morgan. "You're a teacher, send them back to school and take points away."

Morgan rolled her eyes. I green light appeared in the middle of the room. Everybody stopped as it started talking. It was Kingsley voice.

"The ministry has fallen, the ministry has fallen" People started disappearing as black waves started appearing.

Hermione grabbed Harry and was running to the door as she was hit. She fell to the floor. Ginny, Ron, Neville and Lune ran up as Harry was trying to pick her up. She was out from the spell.

"How do we get out Harry?" Ginny had her wand up shooting off spells.

"I don't know." Harry had Hermione over his shoulder. The black figures were on Diagon Alley, they could hear people screaming. Draco ran up to them. Ron put his wand in his face, Draco's hands were up. Morgan was behind him.

"Mr. Weasley kindly remove your wand from Draco's face." Morgan pushed past all of them to Harry. "She is out let's go." She grabbed his hand and started running to the door.

"Why the hell would we trust a Death Eater right now." Harry had the reached the door.

"Fine stay here and get caught and killed, it means nothing to me." Morgan's hair was red. "But she is my friend and I will not let her get caught." Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and looked at him. They followed Morgan on to the London Street.

"Can you apparate all of us?" Draco was looking at her.

"I can't, not the way I feel." She was looking up and down the street. "But I know how we are getting out of here." She ran up to a car. Pulled out her wand, the door opened, she got in and in a moment the car was moving and backing up. "Well, get in." Draco looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders. They all climbed in. The tires squealed as they took off.

"Get her awake." Morgan was watching the road as they flew past cars. "If she is awake we both can get you lot back to school."

Harry leaned forward. "Why did you help us?"

""Let's just say I needed to get out of there just as bad as you guys." Draco was looking at Harry. He looked down at Morgan's bump and back at Harry. It hit Harry, she hadn't told You-Know-Who about the baby.

"How do you know how to drive?" Ginny was sitting forward. Hermione was waking up some as Ron was shaking her some.

"Krum taught me in Paris. I ran away once." Morgan looked down at the speedometer she was going 100 MPH. whatever that meant, she never understood that part of driving.

Hermione was awake when they pulled into a small alley. They all got out of the car.

"I can take two with me." Morgan was standing by Draco.

"You take Draco and Harry. You can get in and out of the school, I'll take the rest with me. We will have to go through Hogsmead."

"I'm not going with her." Harry was yelling at Hermione. "She could sell me out."

"Why would I sell you out?" Morgan had her hands on her hips. Harry was about ready to tell her off when there was a pop. They looked up to see Severus standing in the alley. She ran to him and held him.

"I heard the ministry fell and Cissy told me you and Draco stayed at Diagon Alley. I went there and it's empty." He was kissing her.

"How did you know we were here?" Morgan bent back some and stared at him.

"I heard you arguing with Potter and followed your voice." The group behind the looked at each other. What did he mean heard her? "I'll get all of them back and you follow." She nodded. They huddled around Severus and within a moment they were standing in a panic hall of the school.


	27. Chapter 27

Severus looked around and couldn't see Morgan in the crowd of students. He started pushing through students and staff. Trying to find her. He heard her call him and a hand up in the crowd. She was pushing past Order members, students and some teachers. She saw him through the crowd, she made it to him. He grabbed and lifted her up, she was light. Lighter than normal, he looked at her and saw how pale she was. Her eyes were sunken in some and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him. His eyes were watering some as he was fighting back tears. He had left her when she was sick.

"Nothings." He held her closer.

Minerva came up behind them. "Oh Severus thank Merlin your back." She held her hand to her chest. "Dumbledore wants all Order members in his office." Severus put her down. Minerva turned to her. "He said if you can, if not don't worry."

"I'll make it." Morgan smiled as Minerva took off again.

"You weren't making meetings?" Severus asked as he put his arm out.

"I've been sick a lot. It took a lot out of me going three times a week to the Dark Lord."

Severus stopped and looked at her. "What the hell did he want for three times a week?"

"He rambled a lot." Morgan's head was spinning some as she stopped and held the wall.

"Morgan?" He grabbed her.

"It happens time to time. I'll be ok. It's getting better. I've missed so many days teaching it's not funny." She smiled as she started walking again. How could he leave her alone? Damn Dumbledore.

They reached Dumbledore's office they could hear people screaming. Morgan sighed.

"You don't have to go." He was holding her waist.

"I haven't seen you in a month, and this isn't how I was planning on spending your first night home." She was running her hand through his hair. She loved his hair, she was hopping the baby had his hair and her nose. His nose would be fine on a boy but not on a girl.

"Neither was I." He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. He couldn't wait to see the baby, if it was a girl she should look just like her mother. He went to grab the door knob and he stopped. He turned to her and moved her away from the door some. He reached into his robes and pulled out two boxes. "For you."

"What are they?" She was shaking the boxes. She handed him one and opened the other. Inside was small silver raven charm.

"I saw it and thought you would like it." She was hugging him. It was perfect, the raven was him. She would have him always near her. She took off her locket necklace and added the raven to it. He put it back on for her. He handed her back the box. She opened it and it was letters, about 30 letters.

"What are these?" She was going through them.

"When our son or daughter gets older I want them to know how much I missed them and thought about both of you while I was gone." She was crying holding the letters to her chest.

"This is the best thing you could ever give me." She was placing them in her robes. She threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him. It started out as pecks on his cheeks but soon they were locked in a deep kiss. He pulled away. "Are you ready to go in?" He gave her a few minutes to fix herself and she nodded.

"How the hell did this happen?" Moody was pouring another drink. The whole Order was in the room, including Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Lune and Ginny. Harry stood up when they walked in.

"What are they doing here?" He was pointing. Molly got up and hugged Morgan.

"Oh Harry sit boy." Moody was pushing him back in his chair.

"Morgan, I'm glad to see you could make it and Severus I'm glad to see you." Dumbledore had his hand out showing them where to sit. Harry was glaring at them as they sat.

"Snape, you saw him three days a week for four weeks. You are telling me you had no idea he was going to do this." Moody was looking at her.

"He rambled like always about killing Harry, how his reign would be when he killed Harry, and some more about Harry. You really do lose focus after a while." Severus was nodding with her in agreement.

"Oh like we would trust what she says?" Ron had his arms folded across his chest. Molly smacked his leg.

"I told Hermione after my last meeting all he says he was planning something big and we would see his power." Hermione nodded, Harry glared at her. What did Morgan mean she told her after her last meeting?

"Well it was big." Tonks laughed.

"I still cannot believe that you had no knowledge of this." Remus was looking at her. The full moon had been a few days ago and Remus looked like hell. He had cuts all over his face and was thin. Severus usually brewed his potions but while Severus was away she had brewed him potions. Either he didn't take it or it wasn't strong enough.

"Are you saying my wife is withholding information?" Severus glared at Remus.

"I just think it's strange as close as she is that he wouldn't tell her that's all."

"The Dark Lord reveals what he wants and to who. Just because I'm close it doesn't mean he would have told me." She was getting feed up with the Order. "I don't have to sit here as you all are placing blame. It happened the next thing you have to do is figure out what to do next." She stood up. "And since I'm withholding information I don't need to be here." Severus stood behind her.

"No one is saying you are withholding information Snape. We are trying to figure out what happened." Moody was pouring another drink.

"Bullshit, he clearly said my wife is lying." Severus was growling at Remus.

"Since we are asking, where the hell have you been?" Remus was out of his chair screaming at Severus. "No doubt sucking the Dark Lord's dick."

Severus was balling his fist, they were both glaring at each other. "Go howl at a moon, dog." Harry jumped up out of his chair with his wand pointed at Severus. In a flash of black Morgan was behind him she had ahold of his hair in one hand and with the other a knife to his neck. Everybody in the room stopped. Severus was smiling at her.

"Now little boy you will put that wand away or I will cut you. Do you understand?" He was breathing hard. He lowered his wand. "Now, if we are all done screaming at each other. You are all going to sit down and come to a way to fix this. In the meantime my husband and I don't need this. We have proven our loyalty time and time again. We will be in our rooms." She let go of Potter and pushed him towards Remus. Harry fell forward into Remus arms. Severus walked over to her grabbed her by the waist.

"I would suggest when you are done not bothering us. I can't guarantee we will be decent." Morgan giggled as they walked out of the room.

Harry looked at the room when they left. "She tried to kill me."

Kingsley, who was standing near Dumbledore, started laughing. "My boy if she wanted to kill you she would have." Harry looked over at Moody who was agreeing with Kingsley. "That girl, Harry, is deadly. I wouldn't try to hex her or Severus if you value your life. Hermione can tell you, she spent Christmas with her watching her. She is a good spy but she is very much her father's child." Kingsley turned and was talking to Dumbledore. Harry sat down and leaned over to Hermione.

"You spent Christmas with her?" He was gritting his teeth. "How could you not tell me?" Hermione was getting mad.

"I couldn't, so shut it."

The Order that night came up with a plan and how to speed the war up to have You-Know-Who bring it to them. Now to get Morgan and Severus to agree to help them.


	28. Chapter 28

Morgan laid on the floor on her back looking at her locket. Severus was propped up on his elbows looking at her. He loved the way her hair curled around her face, the way her nose curved up some, her features wasn't sharp like his, and they were softer. Her lips were full and dark red. She almost had a pout to her lips always. His fingers were tracing the word Blood Traitor on her chest. Sometimes when she got naked he was still shocked when he saw all the scars. The deeper ones were the ones between her legs on her upper thighs. He loved how big her smile was, her smile would light up the darkest area. Her eyes, those eyes. They were the first thing he ever remembered seeing, they were so deep and so much feeling behind them. He would still get lost in her eyes, those lavender eyes.

She turned and smiled at him. "What are you thinking?"

He was taken back some. "I thought you knew all the time?"

She moved closer to him. "I try not to look all the time." She stroked his face with her hand. "I try to give you space."

"I'm sorry." He had bent his head into her hand.

"About what?"

"Everything, the scars, the war, your father, the Order, and I'm sorry about me." He could see she was confused.

She sat up, pulling the covers over her body. "Why you?" He sat up across from her. He put his hand on her face. She could see the scaring on his chest. He had more than her. His back was covered in scars, he even had scars all over his neck. She remember the first day she met him talking about scars. She wanted him that day, she wanted him to take her right then.

"I have been in this war for so long, if I hadn't made certain choices I wouldn't be serving two masters and could give you everything you need and want." She had tears in her eyes. "I want this to be over, I swear when it's over I will only serve one mistress. To hell with Potter, Dumbledore and the Order." His eyes turned to stone. He was hard when he needed to be and to most people he was always hard. She could see past that to his eyes of liquid mercury. They were soft and loving.

"Maybe we could go away from some time?" She hugged him. He nodded, he liked that idea. Be away from them all. No more at anyone's call but hers. To be a family for once, he never had a family and he knew she never had a proper family. He would do everything in his power to give her that family if she wanted it.

"Yes, Severus I want that family."

"I thought you were giving me space." He glared down at her the same one he did his students.

"I did for a few minutes." She smiled at him and laid back on her back. The covers pulled down and he could see her prefect rounded breast. "If you want space I guess I could give you space." She went to get up. He pushed her back down and was on top of her.

"Oh my little witch, my little dark one. Never leave me."

"I will never leave you, Severus." His mouth was on hers in a minute.

Dumbledore made his way to the dungeon the next morning. He knocked on the door. Morgan opened and smiled at him.

"Prof, please come in. Severus will be back soon." She opened the door for him to enter. He had been right about her. He had gone to Igor last year with Severus pushing to see if he wanted Order protection. Igor had introduced him to Morgan, she was small and delicate. He could see past that and see how dark she really was. He had gone back to the castle and done some digging and found out who she was. He knew she was going to need to survive this. She thought she had fooled him when used mind control to have Igor admit he was giving himself to Tom. Igor would never agree to that, he valued his life to much to allow this child give him up. He noticed her magic had the same feel to it as Severus, Severus needed someone. Since Lily died he wouldn't even think of finding another witch. How they connected so fast still remains a mystery. The heart makes its own magic and with Morgan and Severus, they needed that magic.

"Thank you Morgan. How are you feeling?" He sat in the chair in front of the fire.

"Much better, I'm starting to hold down food but the dizzy spells are still there." She sat done in the chair next to him.

"Maybe we should call Broudlin? He might have an idea." He popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth. She nodded as Severus walked in. She stood up and walked over to him.

"I will leave you two to talk." He grabbed her by her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

"We won't be long." He whispered in her ear. He had told her last night about the mission. Dumbledore knew Tom was up to something and sent Severus to find out what. The Dark Lord had a handful of followers left in a few other countries. He was pulling them together to take the ministry. Dumbledore knew a week before it would happen but the Minister wouldn't listen to him. Dumbledore had come down to tell Severus his plan for war.

Morgan headed out to the lake, Draco was out there arguing with Pansy. Morgan sat a ways off under a tree trying not to listen. They were arguing a lot lately. Hermione and Ron were further down the other way cuddling. He had broken up with Lavender and Hermione had made a move. Ginny and Luna were giggling looking at Witch Weekly near her, and Neville was waist deep in the water collecting some plant. She started reading her book when Harry sat down next to her.

"Mr. Potter?" She looked up from her book.

"Prof. Snape." He said and kept looking forward. She waited but he didn't say anything so she returned to her book. After a few minutes he tuned to her.

"So, you're a Death Eater working for the Order." He was looking down at his shoes.

"Yup, you do have a knack for observation, Mr. Potter." She looked at him, He went back looking a stick near him. She went back to reading.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke again. "Um, so how's the baby thing going?"

"Its fine, I'm feeling better." She put her book down. "Mr. Potter the only thing we have left to talk about would be how warm it is for April. Why don't you tell me what you want?" Draco had finished screaming at Pansy and came over and sat on the other side of Morgan.

"Potter." He sneered at him.

"Malfoy." Harry was glaring at him.

"It is nice after all these years you know each other's last name." Morgan was getting tired of them. She wanted to go lay down. She might be feeling better but she was tired. "Mr. Potter you were going to tell me what you want?"

"It can wait Prof." He stood up and was gone.

"How nice, come over and disturb me while reading." She mumbled under her breath went back to her book. Draco started placing sticks in her hair. "Why are you bothering me now?"

"It's fun." He smirked. She stood up and was heading to the school. He got up and followed her. "Hey where are you going? Getting tired?" She nodded. "Want to play cards?"

"That sounds like fun" She put her arm in his. Harry was watching them as they entered, stupid Draco. He wanted to talk to her about everything and Draco had to take her attention. He wondered if Severus knew how close they were.

Severus came into their rooms. "Morgan are you here?" He had taken his robes off, under it was a Pink Floyd shirt and black jeans.

"Yeah we are in here." We? Who is we in the bedroom? He walked in and saw Draco sitting on their bed crossed legged with cards in his hand. She was propped up near the head board with pillows, she had cards in her hands.

"Hey Uncle Sev. If you want to play you will have to wait till I beat her."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Oh please I have been beating you for a month now."

"I let you win my princess." Draco was smirking as she stuck her tongue out at him. Severus sat next her and watched them play.

"Do you two play often?" Severus asked as she put a card down.

"Last month when I got really sick, I couldn't get up some days. Draco was kind and would come and keep me company. Hermione would come often and play with us, too." He smiled it was nice to know they took care of her, but that was his job. Damn, Dumbledore.

Cissy flood in their study, "Morgan, are you here."

"Yeah Cissy, I'm back here." Morgan called out.

"Oh I can come back." She was turning around.

"Mom, we are in the bedroom."

"Oh Merlin Draco if you are doing anything with her and Severus finds out you are going to be killed." She was ranting when she walked in the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she walked in and saw Morgan, Severus on the bed. "Thank Merlin your back Severus. I was afraid I was going to have to bury my son." Severus let a laugh.

"What's wrong mom?" Draco saw the look on her face.

"We have a meeting tonight, it's formal to celebrate the defeat of the Ministry." Cissy's face was twisted into a look of concern.

"Do you feel up to it?" Severus put his hand on her bump.

"I have to don't I. Cissy what time is it going to be?"

"It will start at 10pm. It will be a party he said."

"If I nap now I can stay up tonight." Morgan turned to Severus. "Can you stay by me?"

"Oh course my love." Severus turned to Draco. "Sorry but it looks like she beat you again."

"I let her win." Draco stuck his tongue out at them. He grabbed the cards and kissed Morgan on the top of the head without thinking. He realized he did it when he heard Severus growl at him. "Sorry, bad habit." Draco left with his mother.

"So is kissing after the card game happens every time." Severus was still fuming.

"Yes, only on the top of my head. Hermione kisses me to and she does it on the cheek."

"Yeah but she isn't have overly explicated dreams about you."

"You never know." Morgan winked at him and smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Severus was waiting for her when Draco came in the room in his dress robes.

"Are we ready?" Draco was looking around the room for Morgan.

"No we are still waiting." Severus sighed and fell in the chair behind him. He propped his legs up on the arm of the chair.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"About 30 minutes. " He sighed again. "It's a good thing I love her."

She came out of the room in a new black dress. The top crossed in the front and plunged down revealing some cleavage. It had a high waist, it spanned out down to her feet and she had on silver heels. Her hair was under control and piled on the top of her head in curls, she had on black earrings, her silver locket with the raven and her green ring. Draco's mouth was opened, as Severus smacked him in the back of the head.

"You look gorgeous." Severus walked up to her. "We might not make it." She pushed him away and smiled.

She turned to Draco. "Are you ready?"

"Um, what?" He was looking at her.

"Are you're ready? Where is your mind?" Morgan had her hands on her hips.

"I know and if he doesn't change his train of thought I swear he won't be making it." Severus had his arms folded glaring at Draco.

Draco nodded and they popped to the Manor. He was already in the room when they arrived. They walked up to him a bowed. He grabbed Morgan's hand and moved her closer to him.

"My friends I have gathered you tonight to celebrate two major events. The first is the fall of the Ministry. I have gathered the last of my followers and we have claimed the Ministry for our own."

"My Lord why didn't you let us help, we have been loyal to you." Bellatrix was throwing herself in front of him. "My dear Bella." He was lifting her off the floor. "I couldn't lose the few here I had." She nodded to him and backed away. "The second news is I have approved my daughter's marriage to Severus." There was a gasp from a few in the room. Everybody started talking as he led her out of the room into the garden. Severus wanted to follow but he was cornered by Bella talking away about where he had been and the ministry.

Morgan was sitting next to the Dark Lord. The last time they were here on this bench is when she gave him Igor. She has been busy since then.

"Morgan, I am worried." She could tell he had something up his sleeve.

"My Lord what is worrying you?" She looked concerned. In her head she wanted to tell him where to go, walk in the room, and grab Severus and leave.

"It's about an heir. Severus cannot perform his husbandly duties to you. Am I right to assume your marriage is based on respect and power?"

"Yes, my Lord. I love his mind and the comfort he gives me. He has taught me many things about the Dark Arts."

"I knew he would, but my child we need to carry on our blood line. I need you to choose a partner you and Severus both will be comfortable to help you conceive."

She wanted to tell him about Severus but he had convinced him all those years ago that he couldn't, to tell him now would mean death to Severus and to her. She composed herself and smiled at him. "Does this have to be soon my Lord? We were hoping to wait till after the war. We could than raise the child in a world of privilege and power."

He patted her hand. "I should have known Severus would already be planning this." He stood and gave her his hand. "Come let us return to the party." She walked in with him. Severus was still cornered by Bella. Morgan smiled a week smile. He nodded at her.

_What's going on?_

_I will tell you later._

The Dark Lord introduced her to each of the followers who helped him. The Ministry must have been corrupt to pull it off. They were mostly young and the want to be thugs. As they walked through the room she saw him in the corner.

_Shit. The wizard she and Hermione met in Italy. She should have killed him._

Severus was looking at where she was, he recognized the wizard from her mind around Christmas.

The Dark Lord took her to the corner where he was standing, he smiled at her as he walked towards her.

_Severus I will keep him busy you probe his mind, do it where he won't know. See if he remembers me coming with Hermione. _

"Morgan, my princess." He reached her and hugged her.

"Lance, my love. How long has it been?"

"Long. Far to long my love." She started talking to him. He was licking his lips looking at her. He had looked at Hermione the same way and she knew what he wanted.

_Morgan, he doesn't remember but get away from him. He is planning on raping you._

_We need to get rid of him, he could remember and we are both dead._

_Give me a minute._

She kept talking to him, he was getting closer to her. She kept backing up some to give them a space between them. Morgan was thinking and watching Severusv as she saw his eyes change.

_The Dark Lord said it to you. He owns you, no one defies him. He just recognized our marriage and if I'm correct he just talked to you about an heir, since he thinks I can't. I'm thinking he would want a pure-blood for that._

_Yeah, and?_

_Lance isn't, he is Muggle born. I see it all here, he has been lying._

_Where are you going with this?_

_Lance hasn't asked for you yet. If he is trying and you start screaming the mood the Dark Lord has been in he will kill him for us. Morgan, be careful._

_Just watch so it doesn't go further than we want._

She moved closer to him, he started running his hand on her waist, she started backing up as his other hand grabbed her by the back and pushed her closer.

"Lance stop!" She was trying to pry herself free. He wouldn't stop as his mouth went on her neck. She started fighting harder as he dragged her behind the tapestry in the room. He pushed her against the wall and with one arm had her pressed against the wall as his other hand started moving up her dress. She was kicking and biting. He ripped the bottom of her dress to allow him easy access and he ripped her top. She started screaming, he smacked her across the face. He started removing his pants as she started screaming again. He was about to when the tapestry flew back. It was Draco. Draco grabbed Lance and threw him in the middle of the room. Severus was near Morgan whose dress was falling off her body. The Dark Lord was furious.

"What happened?" He thundered.

Lance was in the middle of the floor with his cock hard and his pants around his ankles. "She seduced me my Lord, the Veela whore came on it me."

"That's why my wife's dress is torn? She came on to you?" Severus was fuming. She looked around the room and saw Draco. His face was red and his fist were balled and turning white.

"You disobeyed me." The Dark Lord was pointing at Lance. "You are my servant, you defiled my daughter." He was pacing around the man in the middle of the room. "Nagini, take care of it." They watched as the snake lunged at the man, they watched as the snake ripped his throat and he bleed out on the floor. Morgan watched Severus face. It was cold and unfeeling, she turned to the body on the floor and smirked. The Dark Lord came up to Morgan. "My child has he?"

She bowed her head and curtsied. "No more Lord."

"Good. Now that the entertainment is out of the way." Bellatrix was laughing near the body. "I want to tell you of my plan to kill Potter." They listened to his plan of luring him to the ministry by connecting their minds. He would see someone close to him being hurt. He will come and the Dark Lord would be waiting. He turned to Severus. "Who is the boy close to, who would he die for."

Severus looked at Morgan and back at the Dark Lord. "Moody or Dumbledore, my Lord."

"So be it. Severus take Morgan and Draco back to school. You three are dismissed." The bowed to him and in a moment they were gone.

In the dungeon Draco sat down as Morgan went to change. She came back out in one of Severus shirt and panties. Draco's breathing was getting hard again. Severus looked at him and smiled.

"Draco, thank you for tonight but could you stop ogling my wife. Morgan please put some bottoms on."

"Sorry I thought he had gone." She went back in the room.

"Better?" She had on long black pants and his shirt.

"Some." Draco said, he looked up at Severus and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good plan my love." She sat on Severus lap. "But where were you?"

"Bloody Bellatrix had me cornered again." He kissed his neck.

"This was planned?" Draco was looking at them.

"I made a mistake during Christmas, I let him live. We had to fix it before the Dark Lord found out." Morgan looked at Draco, her eyes were hard right now. They were scary.

"How did you plan it, you didn't talk all night."

"I can connect to Severus' mind and he can to mine. He could the first time I meet him. We communicate through our thoughts more now." Draco nodded as she explained it.

"Bigger question, do we tell Dumbledore about Harry?" Severus had gotten up and was ordering a pot of tea.

Morgan looked up and to Draco's surprise answered. "No we don't. You were right neither side cares about us, just what we can give them. I might be able to get a clue to Hermione but don't tell Dumbledore. We sit back and see if Potter is the chosen boy or not."

Severus came up behind her and kissed her neck again. "My dear, at times you are pure evil."

"I try." She giggled. The three of them sat up and talked until early morning. Draco was starting to see Morgan in a different light. She not only was beautiful to him but smart and cunning.


	30. Chapter 30

One thing Morgan had to admit, it took the Dark Lord time to do anything. It was already the middle of April and still no threat to Potter's life. Morgan in class had wrote a note on one of Hermione's papers. She hoped the witch could figure out what she had meant. The note was on a death spells paper, Morgan wrote on a section of the paper that talked about using images in the mind to kill; _Paper had good content but look outside the box. When you study look for clues that what you see isn't reality. Something's have been done before. _The Dark Lord was recycling the same idea that he used on Potter to get the prophecy. Hopefully the boy would be smart enough to see through it, she doubt it but one could hope.

Hermione had been studying her paper since Prof. Snape gave it back to her. What did she mean something had been done before. She was trying to tell her something but what. She was sitting between Harry and Ron re-reading the paper again looking for clues.

"Hermione you have been reading that paper since Prof. Snape gave it back to you. You got a good grade, I don't see what the problem is." Ron had been watching her take that paper everywhere with her. She even dragged him into the dungeon to talk to Prof. Snape. She told Hermione she stood by what she wrote and she was smart witch she could figure it out.

"She means something, I just don't know what." Hermione put her head in her hands.

"Here let me look." Harry grabbed the paper from her. He started reading the section Prof. Snape had wrote the note on. "Hey Mione, you described what happened to me last year. How they put the images in my mind. That's cool you used me."

"Harry, that's it." She kissed him on the cheek. They looked at her. "Don't you get it? It's something that's been done before and it wouldn't be reality. Like when he showed you Sirius being killed. It never happened. You-Know-Who is planning on using your mind against you again to lure you to a trap." She got up. "Well come on." They were rushing to Dumbledore's office when Severus sat down.

"What is the golden trio doing?" He had sneered at her. He had a bad day. Three first years got playing and almost blew the lab up.

"Hermione finally figured out the clue." She turned to him and started rubbing his leg under the table. "You look like you had a long day?" He nodded." I had a first year set fire to the classroom today." He was shaking his head. "I have an idea let's go for a walk outside. Its stop raining finally and it's a full moon tonight." She was holding his arm, he felt like he was hundred and couldn't take another step unless it was to bed. But on the other hand Morgan made him feel young again and maybe he could get her to wear that black skirt again.

He had on his Bee Gee's shirt and jeans, he really loved dressing as a Muggle. She had on her black skirt, it would be the last time till she had the baby, and it was getting tight. She had on a purple low cut blouse Cissy had bought her. It was in a peasant style and had long sleeves and her white boots. They walked around lake, the reflection of the moon on the silver lake shone bright.

"Let's stop for a while." They were far from the school, and under a large tree.

"The ground is still wet from the rain." Severus knew she was up to something.

"I brought a blanket, she pulled out a small bag from her pocket and opened it. She pulled out a blanket and put it on the ground. She sat down on the blanket with her legs out and crossed at the ankles. She patted the spot next to her, he sighed and sat next to her.

"So just a walk huh?" He looked at her as she gave him a small grin.

"I was thinking how nice it would be to be out of the castle for a while. I feel coped up in there and I was thinking Spinner's End would be nice but maybe next weekend we could get away for the whole weekend."

"So we go for a walk, with a blanket, and we sit under a tree, away from the school." He eyed her from the corner of his eye.

"Well, away from the school nobody can hear me scream as you pound me with your cock." She threw her leg over him and was facing him. She could feel the bulge in his pants. She started rocking back and forth. He grabbed her around her waist and started moving her in rhythm with his hips. "Hold on." She grinned at him and reached between her legs and unzipped his pants and pulled them down. His cock popped out. She grinned at him and she started rubbing it.

"Take your panties off." He looked at her.

"Who says I'm wearing any." She straddled him and lowered herself on him. He groaned as his hands grabbed her waist again and moved her back and forth. His tongue was deep in her mouth as she was bouncing up and down on him. He started moaning in her mouth, she felt so good. Her body near him, she was hot and wet and the look of passion on her face was enough to send him over the edge. She was screaming his name as she was bouncing harder. He held her back as she arched it. She was cumming he could feel it and with one hard thrust he exploded in her. She was breathing hard as she threw are arms around his neck.

"Feeling better?" He whispered in her ear. He was, he needed a release that night.

"Much, I started thinking about you today. I had a hard time teaching, my mind was elsewhere." She had her head in his chest. He was soft but still in her. "When this is over let's go be Muggels for a while. Maybe we could go to America and live. As far away from this as possible."

"I would like that, maybe a small house in Salam. I heard they have a great wizarding community we could visit it on the weekends."

"We could buy a small two bedroom home, enough room for you, me and the baby." She smiled at him.

"You are getting further along, how about calling it by a name." He smiled back at her.

"I was thinking about that and have a few ideas."

"I have no doubt." She stuck her tongue out, he tried to bite it.

"How about if it's a boy we call him Shayne or Nikolai and for a girl, I mean if we have one, Savina."

"I like Nikolai and I do like Savina. Savina Snape, that has a nice sound to it don't you think."

"So does Nikolai Snape." She put her head back on his chest.

"Nik for short, I like it." He laid his head back on the tree. "Is this a dream?"

"Is what a dream?" She look at him.

"This, you, Nik. Last year I was alone and happy to be alone. This year I have a wife I couldn't think of being away from and a baby coming. "

"Are you happy? I worry that you are not. I guess I could look in and see but I want you to tell me." Her eyes looked scared as she started biting her thumb.

He moved her to the ground and laid on her. "I love you, I am blissfully happy and Merlin you are hot on your back." He started biting her neck. She was moaning as he bit her harder. He left a small red mark on her neck. "I don't think we will making it back to the castle anytime soon my small one." She giggled and grabbed his head and pushed him back to her neck.

Dumbledore sent Harry to get them the next morning. He went into the potion lab, Draco was sitting on one of the desks. "You might want to wait if you're going in there."

"Why?" Harry was looking at the door.

"You are thick aren't you?" He jumped down. "Go ahead, go on in. Severus will kill you so you don't have to worry about the Dark Lord doing it." He was walking out of the room.

"What's her game?" Harry spoke up before Draco left.

Draco turned to him." What game?"

"What is she up to?" Harry was getting agitated. "She came in and the whole Order trust her, Hermione spends all kinds of time with her, she makes you her lap dog when Prof. Snape isn't around and now she is pregnant." He was pacing.

Draco was in Harry's face within a moment. "I am no lap dog, I am her friend. I love her. You have no right to question anything about us."

"You love her?" He was shocked.

Draco looked down and sighed. "Yes, I love her. But I understand she loves and is in love with Uncle Sev. As for the rest of what you are going on about you have to ask her. It's her story to explain."

Severus walked into the room, his black robes following behind him. "Potter don't you have better things to do than bother Draco?" He leaned on his desk.

Harry glared at him. "Prof. Dumbledore wants to see both you and your wife. Now!"

"You dare command me. Potter I have many Masters and one Mistress but you are none of those." He was in Harry face. "You would be healthier to remember that." He turned as his robes flared out and walked out of the room towards Dumbledore office. Harry was glaring at Draco who was sitting on Severus desk, he was smirking at Harry. Morgan walked out of the back. Harry turn when he saw Draco's face change. Morgan had on a short green nightgown, her hair was a mess and she had two small red marks on her neck.

"Harry, Draco what the bloody hell are you doing here and making so much noise." She sat in one of the chairs.

"Prof. Dumbledore wanted to see you and Prof. Snape in his office." Harry was watching her.

"You forgot the now part with her." Draco leaned forward and smirked at Harry. Harry was turning red.

Morgan stood up from the chair. "Oh to hell with that old man." She had her hands on her hips.

"What?" Harry was getting mad at again.

"Oh Harry, I have a right to a life. Every weekend that old fool sends for us and keeps us for hours questioning us. If he isn't, the Dark Lord is calling us and keeping us hours." Morgan was biting her thumb. "I'm done."

"You should have thought of that before you choose the Dark Mark." Harry snapped at her. He didn't like her calling Dumbledore an old fool.

Morgan started laughing as she pulled up her sleeve. "You believe I choose this." She held her arm up to him. "I was given this. I was a child when I was branded for him. Look at it." She was holding her arm near him, he had turned away from. He turned to look at it. "This was given to a child who was seven. This was given to a child who had to kill her friend because of who she was and who he was."

He stared at it and looked up at her face. "You were seven?" He couldn't believe she was seven. "Who was your friend?"

"He was a Muggle boy, he was nice to me." She was sitting on the desk near Draco.

"Why did you kill him if he was nice?" Harry walked up to her and was standing in front of her.

"I had a crazy mother."

Draco started chocking. "That's an understatement. "

She smacked him on the shoulder. "My mother believed in the highest form of blood purity. She believe even talking to a Muggle was a huge offence. When she found out we were friends she had some friends come over. Let just say killing him was humane compared to what they would have done to him." Morgan pulled down her top. "That's when I got this on me. It's to remind who I am." Her head bent down and a tear welled up in her eye.

Draco lifted her head and whipped the tear. "You are our princess." She smiled. "Now, where did you get the bite marks at?" He was pointing to one on her neck, he was examining them closely.

She swatted his hand and moved her head away from him some. "We went for a walk last night."

"That explains everything, you went for a walk and got bit. Yup that explained them." He started laughing.

Harry was still standing in front of her. "Do you love him?"

"Draco? He is my friend, no." She was still swatting Draco's hand from her neck.

"No, Prof. Snape. Do you love him?"

"Yes I do Harry. I love him with my whole heart." She looked at Draco. "If you don't stop poking my neck I will hex you into next week."

Severus came storming in the room. "OUT, NOW!" He thundered at both Harry and Draco. They both scurried out of the room. He turned to her and held her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" She was worried.

"The battle is coming soon, and I'm afraid I will lose you."


	31. Chapter 31

"What do you mean it's coming soon?" Morgan was searching his face and mind for answers. His mind was closed to her.

"Dumbledore is taking the Ministry tonight. He told Harry to do nothing until the vision comes."

"Will you be going?" She stumbled with the words.

He shook his head. "No my position must stay in tack with the Dark Lord." Morgan sighed in relief and held him. "Morgan he wants me to be with the Dark Lord tonight. He wants to know what is happening."

"Severus." She sighed. He held her.

That night Morgan dressed that night in her old black dress and waited in the study for Severus. He came out of the room.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" He was glaring at her

"With you, I know what a dark party is, I have been to many of them."

"You are not going." He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "You are staying here, do you understand."

She grinned and in a moment they were at the Manor.

"Morgan!" He glared at her.

The Dark Lord approached her and Severus.

"Severus, you didn't tell me you were bring Morgan." He held his arm out for her. "I know your mother had to you be present to many of these parties. So I'm sure none of this will shock you."

"No my Lord." They walked into the room. It was dark with only the fireplace lit. It reminded her of the first time here. Draco was standing by Bellatrix when they walked in. You could tell his numbers were starting to dwindle. There was only a hand full now in the room. When she first came with her mother the room crowed full. So many children in Syltherine at school had lost someone to the war. She wished the other houses would have shown them kindness but they were still wrapped up in old prejudices. In the middle of the floor was a naked Muggle women tied up. She was screaming as all the people watched her.

The Dark Lord walked over to Draco and grabbed his hand. "My boy it's your turn. You have never shown us what you could do." He pushed him towards the women. "Bella, make her stop screaming." Bellatrix shot a spell from her wand and the women quieted down. They had done a kind of drugging her.

Severus put both his hands on Morgan's shoulders. He bent down and whispered. "He is scared and it's not working." Morgan nodded.

The Dark Lord started screaming at Draco and pushed him on the floor by the women. "Bella help the boy find some courage." Bellatrix started cursing him. He started screaming in pain.

_Morgan help him._

_How?_

_What do you do for me?_

_You're telling me to invade his mind and give him images of us having sex?_

_No, I'm telling you to invade his mind and give him images of you and him having sex._

_Ok, no getting mad._

She looked at Draco and made the connection.

_Draco? Can you hear me?_

_I'm losing it._

_No you're not, now relax. Get over to the women, take off your pants. _

He obeyed her

_I don't think I can do this. _

_Shut up, I'm going to place an image in your mind. You start with her, the images will help._

_What kind of images?_ The first one hit him as he pulled down his pants. It was him and her in a room. She was undressing in front of him. His cock was getting hard and he crawled on top of the women.

"That's my boy Draco." The Dark Lord was sitting watching. Severus' hands were digging into her shoulders.

The next image she gave him was she was the women under him, she was screaming his name, and she belonged to him at that moment. He was pounding the women hard, she started screaming again but Draco was only hearing Morgan in his head. Draco finished and walked over to Severus and Morgan. He stood by them as the torture started on the women. She wouldn't last much longer, the Dark Lord pulled out his wand and in a green flash she was gone. Morgan turned to Severus and closed her eyes.

She whispered to him, "You know what's next." He nodded and held her close to him. Before the Dark Lord could start turning his anger on his subjects a green light appeared. _They have taken the Ministry my Lord_.

"How dare they?" He was pacing. "Let us go." He was turning to leave. Everybody in the room started to leave to the Ministry. He turned to Severus. "Get Morgan safe and Draco. I have chosen the father for your child." He turned to Draco. "I need them both safe until she is caring."

"My Lord you said I was to choose." Morgan went up to him.

"I have changed my mind."

"You promised." Morgan was starting to yell.

He grabbed her and pushed her into the chair behind her. "Do you need another lesson on being a good servant?" She shook her head. Draco was holding Severus back. "I think you do. Crucio." She was on the floor screaming holding her head. It felt like it was going to bust open, the pain was shooting through her body. "Now Severus, take your wife and teach her a lesson." He was gone.

"What were you thinking?" Severus was helping her off the floor.

"I wasn't, I'm sorry." She was shaking and holding her stomach. He held her close to him, it was hard for him to watch her in pain. Draco came up behind them.

"Um, thanks." He had hand in his hair and was looking down at the floor. Morgan reached over and pulled him near her and Severus and hugged him.

"We weren't going to watch you in pain, you are my godson." Severus was hugging him after letting Morgan go. They popped back to school and Severus gave Morgan and Draco a moment.

Draco was standing away off from her. "Thanks Morgan but those images felt so real."

"No problem, your my friend Draco." She moved closer to him. "Draco." He looked at her, she reached out and kissed him. It wasn't their normal peck on the cheek on the cheek or head, this was deep and hot. She was holding his head in her hands. Her tongue started darting in and out of his mouth. He held her closer around her waist and pulled her into him. He moaned as she started sucking in his tongue. She let go of him.

He was still holding her by the waist. "Morgan, that was wonderful."

"Draco, I do love you. You are my friend." She kissed his cheek. "I thought you would like to know the difference between the images and real life." He nodded at her and let go of her waist.

Severus walked in and smiled at both of them. "Are you ready for bed Morgan?"

"Yes, my dear." She walked to him and kissed him. She turned to Draco and blew him a kiss. She walked into the back.

"Draco, before you leave we need to talk." Severus was sitting behind his desk. "I need you to do me a favorer and I want you to make and unbreakable vow."

"What is it Uncle Sev.?" Draco had heard of them but never seen one.

"I have talked to your mother and she will place the vow." He was leaning back in his chair. "If something happens to me during this, although I'm more concerned about Morgan getting herself killed, will you look after her and the baby."

Draco didn't even have to think. "Yes I will but you don't have to put an unbreakable on me for that. I would do it anyway." Draco looked down as his hand pushed his hair back. "Uncle Sev., I want to tell you something but don't be mad."

Severus held his hand up. "Draco, my boy, if you are going to tell me you are deeply in love with Morgan and want her, I already know this. It's not hard to see how much you feel for her, especially right now."

Draco looked down at his pants. Draco started stuttering. "She kissed me. I didn't kiss her I swear."

"I knew what she was going to do. She cares a great deal for you also. More than I would like to admit, acutely." Severus pushed his hair back. "I know Morgan loves me deeply but she also cares for you and given the right time that caring would have turned into something more."

Draco smiled at the thought of her loving him the way she loves Severus. "What's going to happen when this is over?" Draco sat on the desk.

"I don't know, Morgan wants to go away from this. I think we will." Severus smiled.

"I would like to get away. I love mom but so many bad memories in our house. He has defiled every part of it." Draco was deep in thought.

Severus put his hand on Draco's. "I understand." Severus stood up and hugged Draco.

"Morgan is making you soft old man, that's the second hug in the last few hours." Severus smacked him as Draco laughed. "Bed boy or I take house points." Draco nodded and left. He sat back down, when it was over maybe Draco could come and stay with them. When it was over Morgan would be safe, Savina or Nik will be safe and he would be safe.


	32. Chapter 32

Both sides started preparing for battle in May. The Dark Lord's loss of the ministry was a hard blow to the regime that was falling apart to begin with. More Death Eaters were disappearing, no one knew if it was him killing them or they were going into hiding. His army went from 120 after the failed attacks on the ministry to 76 left after the British ministry fell. The Order was gaining speed on preparations for the battle. Many students were being pulled out as many wizarding families were going into hiding till it was over. Morgan's class was decreasing in size, as students were being pulled out. Harry had found all the horcruxes, they knew Nagini was one. He had to get close to the snake.

Middle of May is when the vision of Moody being tortured hit one night. Dumbledore called Morgan and Severus and the Order. They all came but Moody. Harry wanted to leave to find him and Hermione wouldn't let him. Every time the vision hit Harry screamed in pain. Morgan watched as he grabbed his head every time the Dark Lord invaded his mind. Morgan sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore, she started probing Harry's mind and saw the vision. It was real, what he was seeing was Moody being killed slowly.

"Albus." Morgan leaned forward. "It's real."

Dumbledore looked up at her. "How do you know?"

"I looked and I am good at putting images in peoples mind and this isn't an image. He is watching Moody being killed."

"I'll send a few order members and see what they can find." Dumbledore leaned back.

"You should send Potter." Morgan looked at him.

""Tom will kill him."

"You have protected him to long. He need to fights."

Dumbledore was looking at her and was thinking. "You say you're good at putting images in people's minds."

"Yes, why?" He was up to something.

Harry was sitting in a chair breathing hard, the pain had stopped for a moment. "Harry, Morgan is going to do something to you. I want you to relax and let her." He turned to her. "We are going to reverse the connection."

"How will that do any good?" Morgan looked at him.

"I want you to find happy memories in Harry's mind and the connection. I need you to feed them through the connection. If you have to make up new ones if they start hurting him."

"I'm confused, how will this help." Severus was looking at Dumbledore.

"Tom can't handle love. He will be suffering the way Harry is right now. It will stop the assault on Moody till our people can get to him. It might save him, it might not." Dumbledore stood up and moved over to Harry. "Are you ready?" Harry nodded.

Morgan made her connections and found the Dark Lord's connection. There was something wrong with this connection. It wasn't a normal connection, it was as if Harry and the Dark Lord's souls were connected. Not the way her and Severus magic was connected, a darker way. It was if the Dark Lord's soul was in Harry. Harry was a horcruxes, that's why Dumbledore was keeping him alive. Only the Dark Lord could kill him, it will release his soul from Harry and it will kill Harry at the same time. So Dumbledore was raising the boy to be a lamb to be taken to slaughter when the time was right. They thought the Dark Lord was good at using people, Dumbledore had them all beat. She found the memories and started feeding them through the connection. She could see the Dark Lord fall on the floor screaming. She started feeding more memories through. He was holding his head the same way Harry had been moments ago. She could see Moody on the floor next to him, he was dead. The snake had taken care of him. She shielded Harry from seeing that part. In a way she felt for the boy, so many of them had no say in their lives during this war. They were being used from all angles by all sides. She gave the connection a break allowing the Dark Lord time to leave, Dumbledore needed him and Harry to meet in battle. She broke the connection.

Harry was staring at her and had a weak smile on his face. "Thank you Prof." He whispered to her. Tonks flood into the room crying. Remus followed carrying Moody's body. The Order gathered around him as Morgan and Severus slipped out the room.

Outside the door Morgan turned to him. "Did you know?"

"That Potter must die, yes. He told me this year." Severus looked at her.

"That's sick. He raised that child to be killed at the end." Morgan was shaking his head. "At least with the Dark Lord you know you will be killed in the end." Severus nodded and hugged her. He felt the baby jump between them. He looked at her surprised at put his hand on her stomach. It kicked again.

"Poppy said I might not feel it yet, I'm only 20 weeks." She looked down as Severus placed his head on her bump.

"Our witch or wizard will be powerful. No doubt it is doing magic already." He leaned into her stomach. "Tell mommy you want to grow up and be a potion master like daddy." She laughed as he stood up and hugged her.

Moody's funeral was a few days later, Morgan was going to miss him. He had taught her much that summer before she came to Hogwarts. She couldn't believe that a year would go by so fast. It had only been a year since she finished with Moody and spent the summer with her mother, watching her drink and plot out ways of getting back into power. She was gone and Morgan still felt nothing was she thought of her. Morgan knew she was a cold person, she had always been cold but Severus brought out feeling in her. He gave her love and in return she loved him back. They were both broken and need to cling to something. Severus and Morgan dare not show to the funeral, in case the Dark Lord had spies there.

She cornered Draco a few days after the funeral, she made him promise if anything happened to her and the baby he would make sure Severus was taken care of. She knew he would slip back into the darkness of his potion lab, but maybe Draco could get Cissy to spend time with him. He need a female around he felt comfortable with, if nothing else to draw him out of himself. Draco promised he would take care of Severus. Morgan hugged Draco and kissed his cheek. He grabbed her waist and held her closer, he knew he couldn't what he had the other night but for a moment he could imagine they were ones getting ready for battle, it was their baby she was carrying and he was the one she loved. He needed that, even if it was just in his mind. He whispered in her ear. "Morgan, I love you."

She whispered in the other ear. "I know, and I love you too." He looked at her.

"Just not as much as Severus?" She nodded as he said it.

"Severus is my husband and my lover. You are my friend and I do love you in somewhat the same way I love my husband." Morgan looked at him, he was confused. "It's complicated. But don't ever forget you are my friend." She kissed his cheek again and left him with his thoughts.

Dumbledore called an Order meeting towards the last week in May. The Dark Lord was gathering an army, he was trying to recruit the giants and other magical creatures. When he tried to recruit the centurions it was rumored they tried to trample those he sent. He had even called only Severus one night and charged him with killing Dumbledore. They told Dumbledore and that is when he came up with his idea. Dumbledore wanted the fight brought the castle. He had come up with the idea of feeding the Dark Lord an image of Dumbledore being killed by Severus. That way as he put it was if Tom knew he was dead he would try to attack the castle to take over and Severus wouldn't be harmed. Morgan would tap the connection in Harry's mind and place the image in his mind.

"Would the image look real?" Remus asked as Dumbledore finished.

Severus snicker at him. "Oh yes they look real."

Hermione raised her hand. Dumbledore reminded her this wasn't class. "How can we be sure? I mean how can the image of something that hasn't happened be real looking." Severus mind moved to all the times she had invade his mind with images of them having sex. It looked and felt real.

Dumbledore turned to Morgan. "Can you place an image in more than one mind?"

"I don't know Sir, I never tried it with more than one person at a time." Morgan was staring at the room.

"Maybe she can do it to one of us and that one can say if it felt real or not." Tonks spoke up, Minerva was behind her nodding in agreement. "Maybe she could do it to Remus, he wouldn't be inclined to say it felt real. So if it does work, we will know it."

Morgan wasn't a show dog that could perform tricks at will but she agreed if they would leave her alone. She made the connection with Remus. His mind was a scrambled place. There was two of him here. The part that was human and the part that when the full moon was high couldn't control himself. She saw he was scared about having the baby with Tonks and still had no idea why she wanted him. She probed his mind, sex was the easiest to show but she choose instead to place an image of him well from his sickness. She showed him what he wanted. She showed him a life with Tonks without the moon having to play a part, she showed him a healthy child growing not having to worry about his dad killing him in his sleep. She showed him the boy growing and marring. His whole life played out in a matter of minutes. The people in the room watched as he started to cry some. She broke the connection a few minutes in and smirked at him.

"Well, did it feel real?"

"Yes." That was the only word he could get out of his mouth. He turned to Tonks and nodded to her.

It was agreed that in one week they would feed the image to the Dark Lord and hopefully he would take the bait.


	33. Chapter 33

Some times in life a week will go by fast and before you know it the week is gone. Not this week, this week dragged by. Something didn't feel right about this plan, it seemed rushed. They had been preparing for weeks but this could go bad for her and Severus. She read the note he gave her when he was gone, they were being used. The Dark Lord had a plan and Dumbledore had a plan. Now if she could figure out their plan before they were killed.

Draco visited a lot during that week, she was glad he was near her. They were making potion after potion. Hermione and Ron would come down with Ginny, they would look through book after book for spells that would help. Severus and Morgan had an interesting collection rare books. Some of the books hadn't been in use for a thousands of years. Hermione was still trying to find the life spell Morgan had told her about months ago. She had no luck.

Severus would come in after teaching and checking the corridors to find a floor of students, books everywhere and a multiple cauldrons going. At first he was put out but after the third day he would sit down with them and start researching or brewing. Morgan would curl up next to him when he would sit down. He was close to her and enjoyed those nights. Minerva, Molly and Tonks started coming down after the first four days. The more eyes the better was Hermione's motto. Remus and Kingsley stayed in the library pulling books and sending them down by house elf to the dungeons. Even by the end of that week Harry would come down with Neville and Luna. They had amassed by the end of the week and the night to implant the memory a few hundred spells and some 1,500 potions. Everyone was on edge that week and Morgan had a feeling she was missing something.

The night before Morgan and Severus was on rounds together. They were walking in silence when Morgan turned to Severus.

"I'm missing something, something big. It's like something right in front of me and I'm missing it."

"What do you think you are missing?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Why would he still want Dumbledore dead? He hasn't talked about since he wanted Draco to do it and now all of a sudden he wants the old man dead again." She had her hand on her hip and was biting her left thumb. "It's like a dream I'm trying to remember. Something about wands."

Severus walked up to her and hugged her. "Morgan it will be ok, after tomorrow we will know what's going on. You are just stressed and tired." They turned and walked some. "I missed your appointment with Poppy today. I seem to be missing a lot right now." He ran his finger through his hair.

"As long as you are there for the big moment, the birth." She drew him near her. "You were there for the first part and as long as you are there for the end, that's all that matters." She was looking up at him and was running her fingers through his hair. "Poppy says it healthy, which considering how many times I have needed to be healed it pretty amazing." He leaned down and kissed her. He started pushing her into an empty classroom. He transformed one of the desk into a bed and laid her on it. He removed her teaching robes to find her PJ's under it.

"I didn't feel like getting dressed today." She smirked at him. He remembered those nights her coming down to the dungeon with these clothes on, the way she drove him crazy and how much he wanted her. It seemed so long ago and almost yesterday. He ran his fingers through her hair as his other hand started running under her shorts. She moaned as he started rubbing her. After tomorrow they would be able to spend days in bed with no one wanting a thing from them. She sighed as that thought filled her mind as he filled her pussy.

The next morning they dressed after making love all morning. Before they walked out of the room she grabbed him and kissed him.

"If you don't stop we are going to be later." He was holding her.

"I know I just have a strange feeling about today." She was biting her thumb again.

"Let's go, it will be fine." She nodded and they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting in the office with Dumbledore.

"Morgan, Severus, come in and have a seat. I thought it would be easier with just here in the room."

Morgan sat next to Harry and Severus sat as near to her as he could.

"Now we need to get an idea of this memory. How will it play out?" Dumbledore was asking the room.

A few ideas were thrown around but the agreed on one would have Dumbledore and Harry arriving back from a beach. Harry described the beach and told Morgan it's where they found the fake locket. It was a memory he already had so it would be easier for to attach another one it. After they apparated at the Astronomy Tower Severus would come out of the morning shadow and confront Dumbledore. And with a flash he would be falling from the tower. She agree to do it, something felt wrong but Severus pushed so she agreed. She connected with Harry and found the connection, she couldn't help feel that the Dark Lord was setting Severus up for something. If she could just remember what wand magic had to do with it. She planted the memory in Harry's mind. She opened the connection and let the memory flood through it. She broke the connection and looked at Harry, he had tears in his eyes.

"I know it's not real but." He couldn't finish his sentence, he was choked up.

Dumbledore stood up and nodded and put his hand on Harry shoulder. "Now we wait, if I know Tom we won't have to wait long. You can all go but Severus please stay." Morgan looked at him and he moved his head to the door. He was telling her to go. She stood up and went. Harry was waiting outside the door as she walked out.

"What do you think they are up to?" Harry asked as he started walking next to her.

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right."

"Good, I thought it was just me." Harry was looking at her.

"What doesn't feel right to you?"

"The whole thing. I get if You-Know-Who gave Snape a mission he has to do it but something about the whole things seems off." Morgan nodded when he was done.

Morgan left Harry and walked down to their rooms, Severus was waiting for her and grabbed her as she walked into the door and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" Morgan being held tight.

"He is coming here, it will start today." He was holding her tighter.

The both held each other, after a few hours they headed up stairs as Dumbledore started gathering the last of the students. They were standing in the Great Hall as Dumbledore started talking. After he was done that's when it hit. One girl started screaming and then another and finally everybody felt the pain, the Dark Lord started talking.

"I want Potter, no one else just Potter. Hand him over and I will leave the rest of you alone."

"He is right there somebody grab him." Pansy was pointing at Harry when it was over.

"Oh shut up Pansy." Draco was glaring at her.

Minerva moved her way up front and placed her wand on her neck. "Attention students." The whole hall stood silent. "Those who do not wish to fight are more than welcome to proceed to the dungeon." A few students followed the Flinch down to the dungeon. "Now the rest of you we must prepare." Students, Order members and staff started moving everywhere. Morgan went outside and help put of the protection dome as Severus helped call the stone defenders of Hogwarts. The lines were drawn, who would make the first move.


	34. Chapter 34

The first attack came from the Death Eaters, there was a pop. Morgan looked up at the dome and it was holding. There were spells being shot at the dome but none were getting through. Tonks was standing next to her as they watched the colors shatter above them. Then there came a boom, it was loud and shook the ground, Tonks and Morgan looked at each other and then up, it was a small crack in the dome. The crack was growing and within a few minutes it was shattering around them. She saw Neville and Shamus running to them as the bridge behind them was exploding. Minerva was running to them as the giants were running along the bridge. Morgan and Tonks followed Minerva and were shooting off spells at the giants. Shamus made it to Minerva but the bridge explode and they watched Neville disappear. The three giants fell as the bridge exploded. Morgan reached Minerva as she was pulling Neville off the edge of the bridge. Tonks looked back at the castle as they saw walls being exploded. She rushed back to it to be with Remus. There were people everywhere when she made it back to the court yard. Giants, werewolves, and dementors were attacking from all sides. She ran shooting off spells as she zigzag her way to the castle. People were everywhere. She stopped behind a stone column catching her breath, she felt a hand slide into hers. She looked over and smiled.

"Feels like old times?" Draco was smiling at her.

"Can you run?" She cocked her eye brow and smiled at him

He started laughing and squeezed her hand. "Hell yeah."

They took off for the castle, Morgan was shooting spells behind them as they ran. The entered the door to the castle, people were running everywhere screaming in the castle. Draco and Morgan were making their way up the stairs as people were screaming. They passed Luna who was standing on the stairs looking out a window. Spells were flying everywhere and she was just standing there. Morgan stooped and grabbed her.

"Luna, are you ok?" Morgan was shaking her some, she must be in shock.

"The spiders are coming." Luna looked out the window again.

"What is coming?" Morgan looked out the window. How bad could spiders be? She saw them in the distance, they were huge. "Oh Merlin." She gasped. Draco looked out the window and gasped. Morgan turned Luna to her. "Luna, find Prof. McGonagall or somebody and tell them about the spiders." Luna nodded and ran down the stairs.

"Run." Draco grabbed her hand has they started climbing the stairs. Spells were going off around their heads. They collided with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Both groups fell on the floor.

"Have you seen Severus?" Morgan asked as Draco was helping her up.

"No, we thought he was with you." Hermione was getting off the floor.

They heard a loud crash as part of the wall near them fell. Hermione and Ron screamed as a spider was trying to climb into the wall. Harry and Draco were shooting off spells, one hit the spider in the eye and it fell backwards. Draco grabbed Morgan's hand they were starting to run up the stairs as they heard someone shout Morgan's name. They looked down at and saw Severus. He was climbing the stairs to them. Morgan took off and ran towards him with Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione following. He picked her up off the ground and kissed her.

"Where have you been?" She was still in his arms.

"Helping to fend off Death Eaters upstairs. You ok?" She nodded. A wall upstairs started crumbling. Students were screaming as a spider entered the castle. Severus put her behind me as a spell it the spider and killed it. Neville was standing behind the spider smiling.

"Mr. Longbottom good spell." Severus said with a smile. The pain hit again as they were standing there. The Dark Lord was in their minds.

_"Harry, you will let others die for you. I will give you two hours to gather your dead and rest. After that Harry you will come to me or more will die."_

Dumbledore made his way down the stairs "Harry and Severus please come in my office." They followed him into his office. Dumbledore stood next to the pensieve. "Severus, it's time the boy saw everything."

Morgan followed Hermione and Ron to the Great Hall, the bodies of the dead littered the floor. Ron saw his family standing around a body. Hermione grabbed his hand and walked up. It was Fred, Ron's brother. Molly was crying and holding his head in her arms rocking him. Morgan saw Tonks wrapping up Remus arm on the bench against the wall. She walked by a body not covered, it was Lavender Brown. She bent down and covered her in sheet that was near the body. The hall had at least 10 bodies in it. She sat down between Minerva and Draco, she placed her head on Minerva's shoulder. Minerva patted her head and hugged her. A few minutes later Harry walked in. Morgan got up and went to him.

"Where is Severus?" She was looking behind him.

"I don't know, I saw everything. His love for my mother, him turning to save my mom, and his love for you." He was looking at her.

"Than what happened? Why don't you know where he is?" Morgan was packing.

"When it was over Dumbledore told me to disarm him. I don't know why. It was strange." It hit her, wand magic. The wand recognizes an owner. When he kept him after this morning it was so Severus could disarm him, Harry disarming him it was to entrust that the Elder wand would recognize Harry as his owner.

"Harry, did Dumbledore give Severus his wand." She was holding his arm.

"Yeah." Harry was staring at her. "I told you it was strange."

"What happened after that?" She was shaking Harry, Draco came up behind her. "Harry, what happened after that?"

"He grabbed his arm, Dumbledore nodded and he was gone." Morgan let him go. He could see she was in shock. "Morgan, what's wrong?" Harry asked her as Draco put his arms around her.

"Harry its wand magic and Voldemort thinks Severus controls the wand." Morgan had her hand to her mouth. "Severus is going to hand the wand over and Voldemort will kill him."

"Morgan, are you sure. You are married to him. Maybe he will disarm him." Draco was panicking.

"Draco why would it matter if she is married to him?" Harry was confused.

"Harry, I'm the Dark Lord's daughter." Harry had to sit for a second. _His daughter_. Morgan turned to Draco. "Did it matter the times he tried to kill me?" Draco was shaking his head. "We have to find him. Harry open the connection and see where he is."

"I don't think I can." Harry was stuttering.

Morgan pulled out her wand and held it to him. "I said do it and do it NOW!"

Harry opened the connection, he could see the snake and You-Know-Who in the boat house talking to Severus.

"Morgan they are in the boat house." Morgan was turning around and leaving when Harry grabbed her arm.

"Morgan, did you know?"

"Know what Harry?" Morgan saw he was scared.

"Did you know I have to die?" She nodded.

"I knew it the other night when I first made the connection. The connection was wrong in your head. Severus told me after that." Morgan hugged him. "Harry, you have friends and people you love. It's not right to raise a boy and then ask that boy to die for a cause. It's not right to ask a boy to bear the his family honor on his shoulders." She turned to Draco. "None of this has been right but it is what needs to be done. If it works you will be considered noble but like the rest of us, you did what you had to." Harry nodded and left her in the hall. He walked out the front door and headed to his destiny.

Morgan and Draco headed to the boat house. They snuck under the window as they heard Severus talking to the Dark Lord.

_Can you hear me Severus?_

_Morgan what are you doing here?_

_He is going to kill you._ She heard the Dark Lord talking about how the wand wouldn't respond to him. It had another master.

_I know, its ok. I love you remember that._

_I can't let him hurt you. We are supposed to be together. The house in Salam, remember?_ She had tears running down her cheeks. Draco was holding her. He knew she was talking to him.

_Morgan, I'm saving you and our child. Morgan I love you. Say it back quickly._ The Dark Lord walked away from Severus as he called for Nagini.

_I love you Severus. I will always love you._

The snake attacked him, they saw his hand hit the glass. They could see blood splattering on glass. Draco was holding her down with his hand over her mouth as she was screaming. He was trying to keep the Dark Lord from hearing them. After a moment the snake and the Dark Lord was gone. They rushed in as he was laying on the floor. He tried to smile at her, there was blood everywhere. Draco had tears in his eyes. It was hard to see but he saw Severus bag near him and started going through the potions.

"I love you, you can't die." She had tears running down her face, she had his head in her lap playing with her hair.

He tried to get words out but all he could do was try to lift his hand up to her head. She pulled it the rest of the way as she kissed his palm. Draco handed her a few potion and they tried to get them down his mouth. None worked, he took a deep breath and he was gone. She couldn't breathe, her world felt like it was crumbling under her. Draco held her as he rocked her back and forth as she cried. Severus head was still in her lap. They heard a pop and Dumbledore was standing in the room. Morgan pulled herself away from Draco and stormed up to Dumbledore.

"You killed him, you sent him to slaughter just like you sent Potter." She was in his face. Draco was behind her trying to calm her. "You knew what Voldemort wanted, did you at least tell Severus of your plan or did you keep him in the dark like you did Harry."

"Morgan, I am sorry. Severus knew what his fate would be." Morgan pulled out her wand and screamed Avada Kedavra at him. Draco was able to grab her arm as the green light missed Dumbledore.

Draco pulled her arms behind her back and whispered in her ear. "The baby can't be born in Azkaban." She was still in rage as Dumbledore left. House elves appeared and took Severus back to the castle. Morgan and Draco followed. Minerva was kneeling over Severus with tears in her eyes. She saw Morgan covered in blood and ran to her and held her. Morgan felt as if she was in a daze as she knelt near him and held his cold hand in hers. Now it was up to Potter.


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Harry Potter but I loved this part in the book. I edit down some. Hope you enjoy. **

Harry made his way in the forest, He had just seen his mom, dad and Sirius. Dumbledore had given him the resection stone. They would be with him, he felt better knowing they would be there for him at the end. He wondered how Ginny would handle it when she found out. He wondered how Ron and Hermione were going to be after this was over. He had plans for his life, he had planned on finishing school, becoming an Auror and marrying Ginny at one point. He came into the clearing and saw him.

"He has come to me, I told you he would. Are you ready Harry to die?" In a green flash he fell to the ground. Voldemort fell to the ground in pain as Hagrid screamed behind them. "Check on him. I want to make sure he is dead." Bellatrix was walking towards the body when Cissy stopped her.

"I will check on him my Lord." She bowed her head and started walking towards him. She could feel him breathing under her and she knelt by him. She bent down to his ear. "IS Draco safe?" He nodded slightly. "Is Morgan safe?" He nodded slightly. She sighed and turned to the Dark Lord. "He is dead my Lord." The Death Eaters let out a cry as they moved Hagrid to pick him up. They headed to the castle.

Most of the Order and students were outside when they saw Hagrid carrying Harry. Ron had to hold Ginny back as she was screaming.

"Harry is dead. I killed him." He was pacing. Draco and Morgan stayed towards the back of the crowed. "I am your savior now." He was pacing with the snake under his feet. "Morgan, Draco come be with your master." The crowed parted exposing them.

"You killed my husband, why would I go with you." Morgan made her way to the front of the crowd. Neville was next to her holding the sword of Gryffindor and Draco was behind her.

"I did it for power, you can marry Draco. He can offer you a child. Severus never could. Now come by your father." He was getting tired of the stupid Veela's child.

Morgan laughed him. "My husband already gave me a child."

He had stopped pacing and was glaring at her. "Nagini." The snake lunged as Neville took the sword and cut the snakes head off. Voldemort dropped to the ground in pain. Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arm and spells started flying. Most of who was left by the Dark Lord side was disappearing. Draco made his way to Cissy as the place was in a panic. Harry and Voldemort were locked battling each other. Morgan ran inside in time to see Molly Weasley kill Bellatrix. She had to admit it was worth all of this to see that. She ran over to Hermione when a werewolf was grabbing her. In a flash of green he was dead. Outside they could hear Harry and Voldemort locked in battle. They ran outside as the wands were locked in battle. The wand over took Voldemort and they watched as he crumbled into millions of pieces.

It was hard after the battle, the potions they brewed and spells they found kept more from dying than who did. They only lost 20 but for her the stakes were high. She lost her husband, she would have to bring the child into the world without her husband and its father. Morgan had lost seven students during that battle, they were so young to lose their lives for this cause. Harry walked through the Great Hall, he had tears in his eyes. He walked over to Morgan who was sitting near Severus. He sat on the bench next to her.

"I'm sorry." He was crying.

"Harry, you did it. He is gone." Morgan looked at him.

"But at what cost. You lost Severus, they lost Fred." He was pointing to the Weasleys in the corner. "So many people have died because of me."

"Harry, people died because they believed in a greater good." She was stroking Severus cold face. "They died for love." She was crying as she bent down and kissed Severus lips. He nodded and got up and walked over to Ginny. Morgan felt arms around her holding her tight, she bent her head back as he kissed her head.

"Come on, Mom wants to see you and you need a break." He helped her up. "Can you run?" She smiled and nodded at him and they headed to his mom.

Funerals were happening. She went to a few but couldn't bring herself to go to all of them. The day came for Severus'. She dressed in black and walked out to the sight. It was packed, Harry had already told the wizarding world he was a war hero. Severus would not have wanted all these people here. She sat up front and Draco and Cissy sat on either side of her. It went by as a blur, Harry talked, Draco talked and Dumbledore dared show up and talk. Cissy took her wand before the funeral started so she couldn't kill Dumbledore when he showed up. Minerva, Molly and Tonks came up to her afterwards and hugged her. Tonks was beginning to show a lot as she waddled to Remus who nodded at her. Harry came up and shook her hand and told her what a brave man her husband was. Hermione couldn't stop crying, she cried so loud during the service Draco whispered to Morgan they he was going to hex her to shut her up. It got a small smile out of Morgan. They had all left her, Draco stayed a few feet away. He knew she would need him. She was alone by his grave and collapsed on ground.

"How could you! How could you leave me alone? You promised you would be with me. "She was so angry at the world. She pushed over the flowers that was near her. The fell on the ground with a bang. "You said you loved me! You need to come back to me." Tears were pouring down her face. "How can I do this on my own? How can I have a baby and raise the baby without you?" She was crying so hard she was having a hard time breathing. "What do I say to it?" Draco walked up behind her and held her and started rocking her. "Why?" she screamed at him. He had no answer. Why Severus, why is father, why Fred Weasley, why any of them.

"Morgan, let's go." Draco was looking in her face. He was whipping her tears off her face. She calm down some.

"How can I leave him here?" She turned to the grave. "He is alone."

Draco started crying and hugged her tight. "You have to leave him, he will be with you but you need to go." She nodded as he helped her walk out of the cemetery.

Hermione, Tonks and Minerva helped her pack up her stuff at Hogwarts. They would move the stuff to her house at Spinner's End. Dumbledore had offered to keep her on but she couldn't work for him. She couldn't look at him. It was late when they were almost done. Hermione wanted to pack Muggle style, so they let her. She was cleaning out his desk when she found a note. It was address to Morgan. Hermione gave it to Morgan.

"I think we can finish in the morning." Tonks was smiling at her as the three ladies left.

Morgan sat in his chair and called a house elf for a cup of tea. The elf popped back with the cup and Morgan settled in the chair. Severus' raven had been morning his Master's loss since it happened. He would sit in the corner making the most ungodly noises all hours day and night. He flew over to Morgan's shoulder and settled on her. She opened the note.

My Dearest Morgan,

If you are reading this note I am dead. I have known for a while I might be killed, I'm just not sure which side will do it. I hope you have gotten out of this war in one piece. That's all I could hope for. Do not mourn me, I was dead when you met me. I have been dead since the Dark Lord has returned. You saved me, you brought light back to my life and gave me the greatest gift I could ever have, a family. The first night I saw you walk in with your mother you awoken something in me. I have never looked at anybody and thought I must have her. Even Lily I didn't at first sight wanted her. You in that dress that was to long for you, that black hair and those eyes. My body wanted you, to my mind it made no sense but to my body it needed to feel you, to touch you, to have you. That night I told you to smile, I had seen your picture many times at _His _house. You were the image of _His _mother alive and walking. I knew the smile would get you out of there and I wanted to see it. I wanted to see your smile. I couldn't and still don't believe you have wanted me and loved me the same way. Morgan I love you and I know you are strong enough to raise our child. Tell it about me, tell it that I was a potion Master and that I loved its mother with all my heart. Tell it I died saving it and you. Morgan, I love you! I will always love you and remember what our rings say, in death we will not part.

I will love you forever

Severus

Tears fell as she folded the note up in her locket with the other one. She would tell their child everything.


	36. Chapter 36

It had been five years since Draco had seen Morgan. Before she had the baby she was offered the position of temporary headmistress at Durmstrang. Draco had tried to talk her out of it but she thought it would be better than hanging around Spinner's End crying all the time. It wouldn't have so many memories of Severus. His mother told him to let her go, he could visit her. His mother had visited her a lot during those five years, he couldn't bring himself to go. He wanted to see her but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to see her there. After the three years of her being gone he realized he was mad at her for leaving. He wanted to talk to her about it but he couldn't face her after that.

He had rebuilt the Manor and the Malfoy name. He had started a potion business and was placed in his father's position on the governor's board of Hogwarts. The Wizarding world wanted to have another tri-wizard tournament, they felt it would bring together the schools and the students. They were have a meeting for it at the Ministry that day.

"Good morning Draco." Minerva said as they walked into the lift together. She had been made the headmistress of Hogwarts after the battle. Dumbledore stepped down as he was getting on in years.

"Good morning Prof. McGonagall. It is a lovely day outside."

"To bad we have to be in this meeting today." He nodded at her. "Did you hear the old headmistress and the new headmaster of Durmstrang will be at the meeting today?" She was looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Old headmistress?" Draco turned to her.

"Yes after the meeting today Morgan will no longer be the headmistress of Durmstrang. They offered her to stay but she choose to leave." Draco was stunned, is she moving back? Would she forgive him? Minerva continued talking. "I am hoping she will take our offer. She said she would think about it." The lift stopped and they got off. They walked in the large room. The meeting started and Draco was scanning the room, he couldn't see her. Maybe since it was her last day she wouldn't be here. An hour in to the meeting the door opened and a figure walked in. He could see the hair and knew it was Morgan. She had on a long fur coat, a black tight sweater and skin tight black pants. She had on those black boots and walked with a large stick. His heart started beating as if he was 16 year old again seeking for the first time.

"I'm sorry for my lateness." She bowed to those in the room and took her place across from where he was sitting. He watched her, he lost track of the meeting at the point. She was everything he remembered. She smiled at the man next to her. Was that the new headmaster or was she with someone? Her smile still lit up the room. Draco's thoughts were interrupted by yelling. They had been yelling for days at these meetings. Each school wanted it hosted at their school. He watched as Morgan rose out of her chair and walked into the middle of the room.

"Why not have it at a neutral site?" The room stopped and looked at her. "You want this to bring together students, you want to fix the scars of the war brought to our world. If you have it at any school it will deepen the scars. But do what you will, I no longer have a say. Good day." She bowed to them. The man she sat by stood up and took the staff from her. She hugged him and walked out of the room. Draco stood up and hurried after her.

She was down the hall when he got out of the room. "Morgan!" He was calling her and running after her. Morgan stopped and looked up at him and smiled.

"Draco." When he reached her and hugged him. She pushed him away from her and frowned at him. "Five years? Five years and not even an Owl." She had her hands on her hips. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I screwed up ok?" She smiled and threw herself around his neck. Her weight knocked him off some and he fell backwards into the wall.

"I'm sorry." She was blushing. She kissed his cheek as she let him go.

"That's ok, I haven't been hugged like that since you left." He was fixing his robes.

"Your wife doesn't hug you?" Morgan was fixing her fur coat.

"My wife?"

"I saw you were engaged a few years ago and unless it's the longest engagement in the wizarding world I would assume you are married now." He was watching her, her shirt was so tight. She had always had a great chest but they were bigger since having the baby.

"No, we broke it off a month after it was announced. Didn't mom tell you?" They started walking towards the exits.

"No, we never talked about it. I didn't want to bring it up." She was looking straight ahead, he could see she was blushing some. They made it to the apparating ports.

"You want to have dinner?" Draco was running his hands through his hair.

"I would love to, I need to change first."

"Where are you staying?"

"Leaky Cauldron." She forgot for silver his eyes were and how nice he looked in blue.

"Why don't I come with you and when you changed we will go out." She nodded and they headed to the Leaky Cauldron. They got to her room, she opened the door and he saw the toys on the floor. Stupid Draco of course she brought the baby.

A house elf appeared in a green dress."Pippy didn't do it. It was loud. It scared Pippy. I tried to stop it." Morgan sighed and nodded to the house elf.

"You can go Pippy, its ok." Morgan took her coat off. "Draco have a seat. I'm sorry, why don't we skip dinner."

"Hey I'll wait." Draco was sitting on the bed and watched Morgan walk into the room next to hers. He heard voices in the next room and a little girl about five came out of the room. His mom never told him what Morgan had. He had always called it the baby.

"Mom, I did clean it up." She plopped down in the chair. She had Morgan's hair, it was black and red roots. Her lips were full and red like her mother but her eye, those eyes were Severus.

"That's not the point." Morgan came out in a purple low cut top. Her shirt showed off her Blood Traitor on her chest. He cringed when he saw it. She still wore her wedding ring to Severus and had on a silver locket around her neck. "You know explosions scary Pippy and I told you no potion making while I was gone." She was standing in front of the girl, her arms were folded, and her leg was out. "Go and apologize to Pippy and come right back." The little girl in the black dress stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'm not sure I can get Pippy to watch her after that." She looked at him. She really wanted to spend time with him.

"Its ok, we can take her with us. " Draco was smiling at her.

The girl skipped in the room and hugged Morgan. Morgan bent down to the girl's level. "Sweetie, I want you to meet an old friend of mommy. Savina, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Savina Snape."

Savina curtsied and smiled at him. She had Morgan's smile. "Malfoy, mommy like Oma Malfoy?"

"Yes sweetie, this is Oma's son." The girl walked over to Draco and shook his hand. "Ina, go and get some nice clothes on. We are going out to dinner."

"Oma?" Draco was standing behind her.

"Your mom comes to visit twice a year, she wanted Savina to call her grandma but Savina would say Oma instead." He put his arms around her and brought her close to him. She smelled so good and felt so right in his arms. He let her go when Savina came in the room. They headed out to the restaurant, it was nice being date with someone who wasn't an air head. So many of the girls in the last five years wanted to date him because he was Draco Malfoy. Morgan didn't care about that. He was having so much fun with both of them. Savina was a lot like her father, she was bright and had a knack for potions. He had a twinge when the waiter thought they were married and she was his. He realized that night he wanted to be married to her and Savina to be his. She would always be a Snape but she could be raised as a Malfoy. He listened as Morgan complained about working, she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts but didn't want to move Savina to Salam to the school there. He walked them up to their room, He was carrying Savina who fell asleep on the way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Morgan entered the room and showed him where to put her. He laid her down and they walked out of the room.

"Thanks I had a great night." Morgan was sitting in the chair unzipping her boots.

"I did too." Draco watched her. "Why don't you pack it up tomorrow and stay with me? It would cheaper and I have tons of room. I'm all alone right now. It would be nice to have someone around."

Morgan looked up. "Where is your mom?"

"Traveling. She likes to go to Paris this time of the year." Morgan nodded as she stood up. Draco took a step closer to her, he was so near her. Her heart was racing, she wanted him. There had been no one since Severus. She wouldn't even date when teachers at the school tried to set her up. Draco had always had that effect on her, Severus knew she loved him but he also knew she loved Draco. He reached his hand up and pushed back a piece of hair that was in her face. Her breath quickened as his hand touched her skin. He smiled at her, his smile could always melt her.

"Ok, we will come and stay with you." Morgan sighed.

"I'll send my house elves around tomorrow to get your stuff." He leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. They both moaned as he put his arms around her and she put her around him. They pushed closer to each other. She pushed back some and looked into his eyes.

"Draco, I can't not with Savina in the next room." He nodded and let her go.

"I have tons of rooms at my house. I'm sure we can find one not next to Savina's bedroom." Draco smirked at her as she blushed again. He reach over and kissed her again. He was going to find out where that blushed of hers ended.


	37. Chapter 37

They had spent two weeks at the Manor, Savina loved Draco's lab. Morgan had to threaten them both to get them out to eat. Morgan loved sitting in the library reading when Savina was with Draco. Savina would come in the library and sit on Morgan's lap. Draco would go behind Morgan's chair, get on his hands and knees and scare Savina. She would scream and run. He would chase her around the room and grab her. Morgan would come over and tickle them both. One night after dinner, Savina had fallen asleep on the rug in the library as they were reading. Morgan called Pippy who popped her upstairs. Draco was laying on the floor and patted a spot for Morgan. Morgan slid out of her chair and crawled over to him. She leaned down and kissed him. He drew her close to him.

"Morgan, I told you once I love you. I still do." Draco pushed her on her back.

"Oh Draco, I love you." Morgan was looking into his eyes.

"Like a friend or more?" He eyes were searching hers.

"More. I have always love you more than a friend." Morgan kissed him.

"Why did you marry Severus?" Draco saw her mood changed. He could tell she was still in love with Severus. "I'm sorry." He ran his fingers threw her hair.

"No its ok. I married Severus because I loved him." Morgan was starting to tear up. It happened whenever she thought of him. "I loved you more than a friend but I was in love with Severus. Does that make sense?" He nodded and leaned down and kissed her. His tongue started to explore her mouth, Morgan started moaning. Draco removed Morgan's shirt and pants and his shirt. His tongue started licking down her chest and his hands were removing her bra when the library door opened.

"Draco I'm home." Cissy was walking in the room. Morgan and Draco reached for their clothes and covered up. Cissy looked up and saw them. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry." She was covering her eyes with her hand. "Morgan dear when did you get in?"

"Mom not now." Draco was blushing and screaming. Morgan was giggling.

"Sorry I'll go." She was turning out of the room. "Is Savina here?" She turned back her hand still over her eyes.

"Mom! Yes she is and asleep. Now go mom!" Draco started screaming louder as his blush was getting deeper. The door shut as he turned to Morgan. "It's not funny." She was giggling. He grabbed her bra and popped it opened, "I'll give you something to giggle about." His mouth went around her nipple, he started sucking and biting some. Morgan moaned as his hand moved up her thighs. He lifted his head. "Somebody is very wet." She grinned at him. She pushed him on his back and moved her hands down to the bulge in his pants. She grinned at him as she unzipped his pants. He was huge, he wasn't as big around as Severus was but he was longer than Severus was. She placed her mouth on his cock and started going up and down. He couldn't stop moaning, his hips were matching her mouth. He was pushing her down with his hand. She was moaning as he was pushing her further on to his cock. She took him all down her throat, he moaned. It was all he could take and exploded in the back of her throat. She grinned at him and crawled up to his mouth. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. His tongue darted in her mouth as he pushed her on her back. His head moved between her legs and started sucking on her clit. Her back started arching as she moaned. It had been five years since anybody has touched her down there. It didn't take her long to climax. He climbed her on her and looked into her eyes.

"Draco, I do love you. Are you sure you want me?" Morgan was concerned. He could have any witch he wanted, why would he still care about her after five years. "I'm broken, I'm still in love with Severus and have a child I will be bring with me."

"Morgan I have wanted you to be with me since I first saw you." Draco was kissing her again. "I love Savina, I loved Severus as an uncle and have no issue there being three of us in this marriage, and I'm broken too. Maybe we can fix each other."

Draco positioned himself at her opening and with one thrust he was in her. She felt the way he thought she would. She was everything he had imagined, she was moaning and calling his name as her nails dug into his back. After a few minutes of it they both let out a loud moan. They were both breathing hard when he looked down at her.

"I have waited years for you. Nobody I ever dated was you. Morgan I love you and I want you to marry me. I know you need to think about it but I'm ready to raise Savina as mine."

Morgan stared at him, she hadn't thought he would propose to her.

"Don't worry I don't need an answer right now I just want you to know how I feel." Draco kissed her again. "You want to sleep in my room tonight?" She nodded and they popped into his bed.

Draco was gone the next day, Cissy was humming in the kitchen when Morgan walked in. Cissy ran to her and hugged her. "I knew, I always knew. I told you once I would always love to have you as a daughter in law."

"Cissy." Morgan couldn't finish the rest of her thought. "Cissy, Savina and I will be out for a while today. If Draco comes home tell him we will be home later tonight." She knew where they needed to go.

It was gloomy day, it was over cast and gray. It was fall, most of the leaves were already off the trees and it colder for that time of the year. Savina and Morgan popped on a rundown street. Savina tugged on Morgan's sleeve.

"Mommy where are we?" Savina didn't like where they were, it was scary.

"You will see the house you will own when you get older." Morgan's heels clacked on the concert street, it echoed. They stopped in front of a brown house. Morgan felt a twinge of guilt that she didn't take care of it after he left. They went in and Morgan lit the fire. Savina was looking at the books when Morgan pulled out a large white candle. Morgan sat on the floor near the fire and called Savina over on her lap. Morgan held Savina as she whispered a spell and lit the candle. Savina watched as an image of a man appeared before them. He had a large nose, black hair and her eyes.

"Morgan, you conjured me?" Severus voice was the way Morgan remembered.

"Who else is conjuring you" Morgan's hair was turning red. Severus smiled at her. She relax some. "The Crone sister taught me."

"Mommy who is that?" Savina had seen pictures of her father and he looked like him.

"Savina?" Severus looked up at Morgan. The child was the image of her mother. Everything he had hoped for is what she looked like but her eyes was his. Savina nodded with a smile. Savina like her name, her mommy had told her how her father would say her name. She imagined he said it the same way as the man in front of her. Severus tried to reach out to his child. He couldn't he was still a sprit. Morgan gave him a small smile as him as he frowned "I'm your father." Savina squealed as she hugged her mom.

"You look just like the man in mommy's locket and she bought me one just like it last year in Paris." She showed him her locket, she opened it and showed him his picture and little pieces of paper fell out.

"What are those Savina?" Severus asked her.

"Letters from you. Mommy made them small." She picked them up and placed them back in.

"Savina give Mommy a minute ok." Savina nodded and walked through the house exploring. "Severus, I called you for a reason. The Crone sisters gave this candle and told me to use only when I need it."

"You are going to marry Draco?" Severus was looking at her. Those eyes still took her breath away.

"Are you ok with that?"

"Morgan I want you to be happy. You haven't been happy in five years,"

"How can I be? This life reminds me of you. I'm having a hard time moving on." She was crying. "This house, my job, and even Savina. When I look at her eyes they are yours."

"Morgan, it's ok to move on." Severus wanted to hold her.

"I'm sorry I failed you. I let you die. I could have fought back." Tears were running hard down her face.

"So he could have killed you too and Savina. I choose to save you and I would do it again." Severus watched her. "Morgan we don't have much time the candle is burning down." Morgan nodded. "Say it, say it again to me."

"Severus Snape I love you." She was trying to wipe her tears away.

"Morgan Malvo Snape, I will always love you. I will see you again. I see you in your dreams. Our connection never broke."

"I had a feeling those dreams were real?" She blushed some. Those dreams were vided and very sexual.

"As real as a dream can be. It's time to let me go Morgan." She nodded.

"Severus?"

"Yes my love."

"Stay with me and Savina. Watch over us and wait for me."

"Always. I will always be here if you need me." Morgan whispered a spell and blew the candle out. He was gone. Savina came down the stairs.

"Is he gone?" She saw her mom crying. Her mom was always sad. She was glad when they spent time with Oma and Uncle Draco. She was happy around Uncle Draco. Morgan nodded and opened her arms. Savina ran in her arms and Morgan rocked her in front of the fire for some time.

They got back to the Manor late that afternoon. Draco was sitting in the living room with a drink in his hand, the house seemed quite without Savina and Morgan. Where did she go, did he run her off last night? He should have kept it to himself. He never could keep anything from her. He heard her heels on the floors of the Manor. He remembered that night and he smiled. Savina came running in with a box under her arms.

"Uncle Draco, look what Mommy bought me?" She was holding the box up right in his face. He couldn't see anything but the box.

"Savina, he can't read it that close to his face." Morgan sat in the chair across from him. Savina moved the box some and he saw Morgan bought her a child's potion kit.

"Will you play with me tomorrow Uncle Draco?" Savina was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire opening the box.

"Yes, I would love to." Draco was leaning forward when Cissy walked in.

"Oma, Mommy bought me a potion kit." She grabbed the older witch's hand and dragged her to the kit.

Morgan stood up as Cissy was playing with Savina and motioned for Draco to follow her. They walked out to the garden.

"I have thought about what you said last night." He was waiting for her to tell him no. She look like she was looking for the right words. "Draco, can you run?" She was biting her thumb. She was so cute that she still did that.

He laughed and put his hands through his hair. "For you Morgan, I can still run." Draco picked her up and twirled her. He kissed her and let her down. "We need to tell mom and Savina. Do you want to tell them tonight?" She nodded and they ran into the house.

Their wedding was a year later at the Manor. She wore a cream dress and Savina walked her down the aisle. Draco met both of them and Savina was included in all of it as a sign that Severus would be the third person in their marriage. The whole wizarding world came and the wedding was huge. Cissy wanted it larger but Draco put his foot down with 500 guest. When it was time to kiss the bride Draco bent down and whispered in her ear. "Can you run?" She nodded as she kissed him hard.


	38. Chapter 38

**This is the last Chapter I hope you all enjoyed it.**

Eighteen years since the Battle of Hogwarts happened and Morgan was running through the Manor.

"Scorpius, where are you?" She was looking in rooms. "Savina, what are taking in that bag?" She grabbed the bottle of Unicorn blood out of her 18 year olds hand.

"Mom, Uncle Raghnall might not have any." The girl was trying to take it back out of her mother's hand. "I don't want to look poor."

"Raghnall will have what you need, if not, send your Raven and we will get it." Morgan grabbed the black bag off the table and walked out the room. Savina was following. "Scorpius Hyperion, where are you?"

"In the library mom." A boy that looked like Draco stuck his head out of the door.

"Mom I need my bag back."

"Savina, I want your father to go through this bag before you leave." Morgan headed in the library and Savina stomped her foot and turned around walked down the hall.. "Scorpius what are you doing?" She grabbed his truck, it was filled with books. She took out all of the books and was carrying them with her. "You need clothes, now go back up stairs and get this truck packs and clothes on. We need to leave in an hour."

"But mom Hogwarts won't have those books." He was following her as she walked out the library carrying books and Savina's black case.

Savina came up behind Scorpius. "Mom, just hear me out. I need to take those and it's not I like I'm taking the whole store."

"Hey, I'm talking to mom about something more important." Scorpius elbowed his sister.

"Shut it ferret."

"Ina, apologize to your brother." Morgan turned to Scorpius "I don't care you are not taking the whole library with you."

Savina cocked her eye brows and smirked at the boy. "Sorry, go on." She ruffled that white blond hair. The boy turned and around and headed up the stairs. "Draco? Draco?" She was yelling as a little girl came skipping up.

"Mom, Oma is taking me shopping in London." Morgan rolled her eyes. Out of all her kids, Phoenicis had to get Cissy's love of shopping. "Draco!" she yelled louder as she walked in the living room, followed by Savina. "Cissy she has enough clothes. She has more than what she can wear." Cissy walked up to her and kissed Morgan's head and smiled. Morgan mumbled to herself that no one listens.

"She gets to go shopping I get my bag back." Savina tried to reach it.

"No, now are you done packing?" The girl shook her head and headed up the stairs mumbling to herself.

The little girl was following her. "Mom, when do I get to go to Hogwarts?"

Morgan stopped and turned to the girl. She had black hair with large white streaks. She had huge eyes that was the color of lavender "When you turn 11, Nikky. You are only seven now. Give it some time" Morgan turned to started making her way to the basement. "DRACO LUCIOS MALFOY!"

Draco came up from the basement. "Yes dear, I was trying to find my Syltherine things for Scorpius."

"Go through this, I think Savina took your whole store." She handed him the bag. He sighed as he started going through the bag as they walked.

"What's with the books?"

"Scorpius feels they will have no books at Hogwarts." She sighed as she headed back to the library. They heard a large boom from the lab, Savina came rushing down the stairs.

"I left it on. I forgot!" She ran past them. Draco laughed as he turned back to his wife who was glaring at him.

"I can't help she has her father's knack for potions and her mother's for blowing them up." He got her to laugh some.

"Nikky, hit your father for me since my arms are full." When Morgan finished she watched the little girl giggle and smack her father. Draco put on like he was massively hurt which made the little girl laugh harder.

Phoenicis was following them the whole time as they moved from room to room. Phoenicis was dressed in a dark green shirt and silver skirt. Cissy loved dressing her nice and in Syltherine colors. Savina was never into clothes the way Phoenicis was. Savina always wore black, even at Hogwarts she wore black. She only wore green because she had to ware her Syltherine robes. She was Severus daughter, down to her smirk when she knew she was right. They entered the library and Morgan started putting the books backs. Phoenicis turned to Draco..

"Daddy, do I get to go shopping since I'm not going to Hogwarts?"

"Doesn't she have enough stuff?" Draco sighed at Morgan.

"Your Mother" Was all Morgan had to say. He laughed and nodded as the girl skipped away. "You know the only reason your mom changed her mind of blood status was to go to Muggle stores." Morgan was laughing as she said it. Draco laughed some, after the war his mother loved to shop.

"So no kids but Phoenicis tonight huh?" Draco grabbed her and pulled her into the chair with him. His hair line had moved a bit and he had lines on his face but he still looked like that boy who just stood there and watched her pack up books eighteen years ago.

"I got to finish that book. I was hoping to get it done over the summer." Morgan sighed. Draco was looking at her hair, it had streaks of white popping up in it, she had a few wrinkles, but she was still hot. He wondered if he could get her to wear that same black skirt she owns. "I don't think Hermione will work tonight so we do have tonight." Hermione and Morgan was working a spell book but with Hermione's kid heading off to Hogwarts and Morgan's they didn't get much done. He kissed her as his hand ran up between her legs. Morgan moan as his hand started rubbing between her legs.

"Dad?" He sighed and look up. Morgan got up off his lap.

"I need to make sure Scorpius is packing clothes and not more books." She kissed Savina on the head as she left to room.

"Dad I need those, please let me take them. Mom doesn't understand." He had to give up. She knew he couldn't say no to any of them. He handed her back the bag, she kissed his cheek and ran out of the room. Savina Fey Malfoy-Snape was going to be a potion master like her father. He was so proud of her. She looked so much like her mother at sixteen. She even carried herself like Morgan. She had boys falling all over her but she wasn't interested in any of them. Her goal was to just like Severus, a great potion Mistress. She would, he had no doubt it. He hoped she would find the kind of love her mother found twice. His mind went back to Morgan now to plot his night with his wife.

Savina had left for Raghnall's cottage before they left for Kings Cross Station. Morgan was going to miss her but she would be safe with the old potion master, he had married her to Severus all those years ago. Savina before leaving had grabbed Morgan and they hugged.

"Thank you mom." Savina had tears in her eyes.

"For what?" Morgan was looking at her.

"For everything."

"Did you pack the candle?" Savina nodded. "The Crone sister will show you how to conjure Severus when you get there, and send him my love."

Savina was crying. "I wish he was here to see this."

"He is here with us always." Morgan hugged her and kissed her. Savina hugged and kissed Draco he was her second father. She was going to miss him. She hugged Cissy, and Phoenicis.

She went up to her brother and ruffled his hair. "Stay out of trouble, keep on the good side of the head of your house and remember you are a Syltherine. Make me proud or I will kick you butt." He smiled at her and hugged her. She stepped into the fireplace and in a green light Savina was gone.

Kings cross was a mad house with kids running all over the place. They ran into Hermione, Ron and their brood following behind them. Draco, Morgan and Cissy moved Scorpios to the train. He was so nervous the whole way he kept asking if they would love him if he didn't end up in Syltherine. After telling him a dozen times they didn't care, he was on the train waving goodbye.

Draco turned to Morgan. "Do you think the Sorting Hat would put the male heir of Syltherine and a Malfoy anywhere else but in Syltherine?"

"No, but I wanted him to go to Durmstrang." She said it as she bent down and kissed Nikky bye.

"To far away, you would miss him." Cissy hugged Morgan.

"Yeah, I couldn't send Savina either. Nikky, don't make you grandmother buy you lots of things." Nikky and Cissy waved. She knew they weren't listening to her. Hermione and Ron came up and followed them out and talking to each other. Hermione's oldest was already in and the next year would be Rose. Morgan had her arm in Draco's.

Hermione turned to her when they got outside. "So one more and you're done."

Morgan looked at her and shook her head. "Nope two more."

They all stopped and looked at her. "No sweetie, only Nikky is left."

"That was true but as of last week, it is now two more." Draco grabbed her and kissed her. Hermione hugged her and Ron nodded. They left as Morgan and Draco were standing outside the train station.

"I got mom and Nikky a hotel room tonight."

"Why would Nikky and Cissy need a hotel tonight?" She was placing her arms under his.

"We are celebrating tonight, I booked us a few nights in Italy. I was going to say let's try for another but let's get some practice in."

She smiled at him. Nineteen years ago she appeared at a home that was grand and wonderful to be delivered to a man who was cruel and hateful. Nineteen years ago she saw a man with eyes that were the color of mercury. She had his child, he might be gone from her life but Savina was a part of him. This wasn't how she thought her life would be but life had a funny way of working itself out. Who would have thought that a boy who was rude would turn out to be the love of her life. She told Hermione once she wasn't noble and she wasn't, she was just a girl trying to survive. It came at a high price but she did.


End file.
